Shadow Ghost the Night Child
by Mistress Silver Moon
Summary: Shadow Ghost a twelve year-old girl that has Ghost Powers and learned Shadow Spells from her mentor,Ghost Master,is joining the Young Justice Team.When she gets to Mt.Justice,Conner is interested of how kind she is even towards him and doesn't judge him for how he is.But when the team has became her family,someone from the past wants to destroy her. Set on season 1.SB/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

Chapter One

Laila's POV

"Today is the day, guys. The day I join the Young Justice team." I said to my only trustworthy friends that I have in the world.

My first friend is Psyche the raven. Even though she is not human, she can speak perfectly the human language. I know what you may be thinking; how is it possible that a raven could talk? Well, I too asked that, and the answer may or may not satisfy you, depending what kind of person are you. The answer is magic.

Psyche used to be like any other common crow. That was until a powerful wizard came upon her and offered her a deal. The deal was that Psyche will serve the wizard loyally and follow his orders obediently. In exchange he will give Psyche different powers to her. This included the ability to talk and understand more clearly the human speech since she already understood the basic of it. Also the wizard offered her immortality and the power for her to change size which was either becoming large or small. Psyche had agreed to the deal.

The day the wizard died, he gave her enough power to her so she can continue to keep her powers even after his death. That was the explanation that Psyche gave to me anyways and did not reveal to me anything else.

My second friend is Rontu the giant flying fox, in more simple words a type of fruit bat. I found Rontu all alone at night just outside the cave entrance where I live with Psyche and my master/mentor, Ghost Master, which I will tell more about him later. Rontu was a baby when I rescued him and took him in.

Master at first didn't want me to keep him, but after much persuasion he allowed me with a condition; that I take full responsibility on Rontu. I agreed happily and thanked Master dearly. Rontu doesn't have the ability to speak like Psyche, but he understands clearly to us like I do to him, most of the time with the help of Psyche to translate.

Rontu right now is about three human years, but in bat years I think it's about nine or ten, I'm not sure because that is the age that Rontu acts like.

"Finally, the Master lets you to actually go outside this area without him or with me having to babysit you and Rontu. It's about time that he lets you have some freedom." Psyche said.

"I know, right. But Master says that the Young Justice HQ is inside a mountain on an island near a place called Happy Harbor and quotes 'Laila, you are not allowed to go far from the HQ unless you go on a mission or I give you permission.'" I said the quote with a deep voice.

"_But are you going to leave us?"_ asked Rontu in his language that I understand.

"Of course not. I will never do such a thing while I am alive, to you guys. I asked Master permission that if I can bring you guys with me and he does, but I must ask Batman permission first before you guys can come while me."

"I know that he will grant the permission." stated Psyche.

"Well, how are you so sure about it?" I said.

"Remember the mission the Master, Batman, and you went in the outskirts of London when you were younger."

"Yes, but what does it have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"Oh, child what will I ever do with you." Psyche sighed. "Remember that you saved Batman's life during that mission when he got stabbed near the heart."

"Yes I do remember."

"Well, now Batman got to agree with you about bringing us." Psyche stated.

"Are you sure about it?" I asked for I do not know if it would really happen.

"Of course, child. I don't know too much of the Batman, but I know that he won't forget what you did for him."

"I got to say, that sound like how Batman would act. I do remember that he is honorable. I really hope that you're right."

"_I do too."_ Rontu said hopefully.

"But you guys have to wait two weeks, if you guys are allowed to come with me." I said sadly.

"_Why so long?" _Rontu said depressively.

"I promise to Master that I have to be in the Young Justice HQ 'independently' for at least two weeks." I said morosely.

"_But who will take care of me for those two weeks?"_

"I asked the Master to keep you in check and Psyche will do the rest like when I go Shadow Traveling with the Master on a mission." I said to Rontu. When Master and I go to missions far away from home Psyche stays with Rontu and makes sure that he is in good health.

"Yes, Rontu, I promised that to Laila." Psyche said. She is almost like our babysitter when Ghost Master is not around the underground cave that we live in. Psyche has saved both Rontu and me from some situations that I could have found myself into a deep trouble if it wasn't for her interfering. I know that Rontu would be in good hands, or wings, in this case.

"_I hear the Master coming."_ Rontu said softly.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now. But I promise, I'll ask the Master to bring both of you guys with me to Mt. Justice. I'll miss you, my two best friends." I said to them in a sincere tone.

I got both of them each with one hand and hugged them as best as I could without crushing them. I felt both of them trying to return the hug and that made me happy.

"_I will miss you very much, Laila."_ Rontu said after I let go of them.

"Try to still be in one piece when we come. Also, if you go on a mission do the best you can, child." Psyche encouraged.

"Thank you, Psyche." Psyche is like a mother hen to all of us including the Master.

"I believe that you already said your farewells, am I correct?" someone that I know almost in whole life spoke from behind me.

"Yes, Master." Ghost Master took me in when I was about five years old. My parents died when creatures of the Underworld attacked the town where my parents lived. Ghost Master is part of the Justice League and he is only called when supernatural things occur. He has Ghost Powers, which is what it is. Also he has learned the Shadow Spells. The reason why he took me in and did not leave me in foster care was that I have possession of Ghost Powers and the ability to do Shadow Spells.

For those who don't have a clue what are the Ghost Powers and Shadow Spells, I shall explain.

Ghost Powers consists of: going through things like walls, floors, etc.; move things around by thinking or feeling about it, kind of like telekinesis, but the bigger the object the more power you waste; flying; create illusions that can be felt and heard real enough to the person(s) that is being used against at; seeing, hearing, and being able to communicate to the dead; and become invisible- those are the basics. The Ghost Power that only the most powerful a person can obtain is to create and manipulate ice and/or fire. Master has the fire and I the ice.

Shadow Spells is a type of dark magic that could be useful and dangerous. A basic Shadow Spell is turning into a shadow to life. A more complicated Spell is controlling the shadow and the owner of it. There are so many Spells that have to do with Shadows, but my personal favorite is Shadow Traveling. Shadow Traveling is one of the fastest ways to travel on the planet. It's so fast that you could go across the planet and it'll only take less than ten seconds to arrive there. The downside of it is that you get tired after Traveling, and the greater the distance more exhaustion. The same happens when you get more people that can't Shadow Travel go with you.

"Laila told you guys already that she has to go for at least two weeks by herself in Mt. Justice, correct?" Master turned to Psyche and Rontu.

"She has explained everything to us, Master. Master, can I ask for a favor?" Psyche asked.

"And that would be?"

"Will you inform us if we are allowed to accompany her in Mt. Justice?"

"That, dear Psyche is no favor. I would have still infirmed both of you even if you didn't ask. But, of course, I will inform you about it when I know."

"Thank you, Master." Psyche bowed slightly to Master. Master bowed back in return of respect and then stood straight and faced me.

"Laila, I already took your items and put them in the room that you will be staying in Mt. Justice."

"Thank you, Master." I bowed my head.

"We'll Shadow Travel to Gotham City and stopped to where the Zeta Tube is and transport from there to Mount Justice, understood?" Master told me.

"Yes, Master." I nodded. As I said earlier before explaining the powers, Master takes care of me. What I mean is that he taught me how to use my Powers and Spells. He trained me very hard and only stopped when he sensed that I barely had any energy left to be able to breathe.

I know that it sounds painful, maybe even cruel, but I am glad that he did it. Because I know that one day I will thank him for making me stronger and be able to ignore more the pain and exhaustion.

Also he taught me the martial arts. It's still just as hard as my Powers and Spell training, but not as advance. Master insists that I should learn perfectly all the defensive attacks by instinct, and I do agree with that seeing it in his perspective.

I looked at Psyche and Rontu and said, "See you guys in two weeks." I mocked salute them and they returned the gesture in their own way. My Master and I started on our Shadow Traveling. The sensation of cold wind across my body and my vision is all blurred by shadows and darkness, quickly came and quickly left as I now was in a dark alley with a lonely telephone post in Gotham City.

It wasn't a long way from home to make me tired, just Traveling from Central Mexico to Gotham City. Not as far from other places that I have travel. Fast and simple, the way I like it. I was confused to where the Zeta Tube was in this alley.

"Shadow, the Zeta Tube is disguised as the telephone post." Well, I got my answer. And of course, Master is using the short version of my "hero" name, Shadow Ghost, which only means serious business is coming up.

Master told a deep breath and then turned to me. "Before we get teleported I want to say that you will have to . . . adapt to the new things that will happen."

"What kind of things, Master?" I asked confused.

"Well first of all, the Young Justice Team members have . . . different life styles than ours."

"How different?" I asked curiosity getting at me.

"They sleep during the night and are active in the day, most of the time."

"That's the opposite what we do." I said softly to Master. Okay humans are weird. Why be active during the day, if the Sun hurts your skin and the night doesn't. Like seriously, but I kind of already knew about it.

"I know, but that is their way of life. And I want you to do the same. I know it's a big change for you, but that's why I woke you up midday so that you can get use to the change." Oh that explains why he wanted me to pack my things in the freaking middle of the day, and didn't questioned him as always when given a direct order from Master. One of the helpful rules for Master is: do not question his direct orders. It can possible save your life.

"I'll try to adapt ASAP. Is there more that I need to know, Master?" I asked softly hoping that it won't be too difficult to obey.

"I have come to understand that the mortals get . . . startled when we appear so suddenly. Also, I recommend not going through objects in someone's presence; they said that it's . . . freaky, I believe it's the word I'm searching. Before I forget, don't go outside of the island, unless for a mission or I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

It could be worst, but the rules were simple to follow, I hope. I stood straight and did a correct sailor salute. "Aye, aye, Captain . . . oh, I mean, yes, Master." I said the last with my change position and bowed respective to him. He just gave a short chuckle and headed for the telephone post.

When we were on front of the telephone, the both of us used ours Ghost Powers to go through the booth wall and stood inside there. Master, then started to press a few buttons, which I think is his Justice League ID, and stopped when a portal-like thing appeared. I put my hood over my head, so that no one can see my face. Master looked at me, signaling me to follow him after. He went first though it and was gone. I didn't hesitate and followed after him.

This is my first time ever going through the Zeta Tubes. Master said to me once that it feels like when we become invisible, not feeling our body. Like always, my Master is correct. It only lasted for a few seconds and I saw that we were inside Mount Justice. I got to say for being a mountain, it's pretty tech. Quickly, after I had my thought a computer-like voice said, "Ghost Master, A-73 and unknown."

I guess this is it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ, just my OCs and some of the plot-line  
**

Chapter Two

Normal POV

"Ghost Master, A-73 and unknown." The computer announced in Mount Justice.

Batman and Red Tornado were already waiting for them in the Mission Room. Ghost Master and Laila walked towards them.

"Good to see both of you guys again, Batman and Red Tornado." Ghost Master began.

"It is also good to see you too, Ghost Master." Batman replied. All the three league members exchanged handshakes before looking at Laila.

Laila and Ghost Master both had similar clothing. They wore black jeans with black knee-high combat boots, black long-sleeve shirt, and a long black hooded trench coat. The difference between their fashions was that Ghost Master had a chain necklace that has a symbol of a fancy golden cross with a ruby in the center. Laila had that symbol, but on her shirt, that took most of that space and the cross was a silver color and in the center it had a blue gem image instead of the ruby. Laila wore black finger-less gloves while Ghost Master didn't. As previously mentioned, Laila had her hood on, her face going hidden by its shadows.

"Is he the one going to be in the team?" Red Tornado asked at Ghost Master.

"Sorry to correct you, but I'm a girl." Laila spoke as she took her hood off revealing her face.

She had light purple eyes that held wisdom beyond her age. Her skin is as white as a sheet of paper. Her lips are of a soft pink color. She had all of the feminine face features in her heart shape face. She had purple-silver elbow-length hair that had dark purple streaks at the bottom of it.

"I am Shadow Ghost, but my name is Laila. It's a pleasure to meet you, Red Tornado and Batman." Laila said confidently and shook hands with them.

"The pleasure is mine, Laila. I apologize for mistaking you for a boy." Red Tornado said.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"It's good to see you again, Laila. You have grown since I last saw you." The dark knight said with his usual deep voice.

"The same here, Batman." Laila said speaking again, "Batman is it possible that I can bring my two friends with me in two weeks?"

"Who are your friends?"

"Psyche and Rontu. Psyche is a raven and Rontu a giant flying fox. They hardly get into trouble themselves. Can they come and live with me, please?" Laila pleaded to Batman.

Batman looked thoughtful, remembering that three years ago he was in London, in a mission with Ghost Master. Something had stabbed a knife near his heart. Laila was there as Shadow Ghost and used her powers to take out the knife and stop the bleeding. If it wasn't for her, Batman wouldn't be here. He regained his composure and said to the young girl, "They can come in two weeks."

"Thank you very much, Batman. You don't know how much it means for me, thank you, again." Laila said and bow at him for respect.

"You're welcome. Red Tornado."

"Yes, Batman."

"Call the team here so they can meet their new teammate."

"Of course Batman." And with that Red Tornado left the Mission Room.

Laila put her hood on and again her face was hidden.

"Laila, why did you put your hood on?" Master asked.

"I hope that you won't mind, Master, I want to surprise them. Is it alright, Master?"

"I won't mind." Was Ghost Master's answer.

They all waited quietly for the Young Justice to come. In a few moments the team walked towards them, with Red Tornado behind them.

What really was going with the team was that they were having a telepathy conversation.

M'gann: _Oh, I can't wait to see our new teammate!_

Kaldur: _Yes, but who is our new member? Robin, do you know who it is?_

Robin: _Not really. I just know that it's Ghost Master's apprentice. Batman didn't give me much detail and there was no information about it in the computer._

Connor: _Who is Ghost Master?_

Wally: _Hmm . . . he sounds familiar._

Artemis: _Ghost Master is part of the Justice League. He is only called when supernatural things occur. Or that's what I heard._

Kaldur: _That is what I heard also from my king._

Their telepathic conversation was interrupted by Batman who said, "Team this is Shadow Ghost, your new teammate."

Shadow Ghost walked towards them slowly.

Wally: _He doesn't look bad, I think._

Artemis: _Yeah, the dark clothes look great._

Shadow Ghost, finally got in front of them and she slowly took off her hood revealing her face at last.

Wally: _It's a girl!_

Artemis: _Wally you are giving me a headache with that._

Megan: _Can humans be as pale as her and have that type of hair color?_

Robin: _No, but maybe because of her powers she looks like that. We'll have to ask her._

Kaldur: _I believe that we should start introducing ourselves._

Since the former Young Justice Team didn't speak during their private conversation, Laila started to introduce herself. "Hello, as you heard earlier I'm Shadow Ghost, but my birth name is Laila.

"I'm Aqualad, team leader. My name is Kaldur Ahum, but you can call me Kaldur."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaldur the team leader." Laila said with a smile and with friendliness in her voice and shook his hand.

"Hello! I'm M'gann M'orzz. It's very nice to have another girl on the team." M'gann said enthusiastically and floated in front of her.

"I'm glad, I guess?" Laila said, not sure how to respond, but smiled anyways.

"Hi! I'm Wally West aka Kid Flash. You probably have heard of me and see me in the television saving civilians." Wally said quickly to her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I've hardly heard and know about the Justice League members. But it's nice to meet you anyway." Laila said with a small smile.

"Oh, no worries. But, hey at least you know now by me personally and I can probably tell you more about the Justice League." Wally said with a grin. Laila only nodded with smile as her answer.

"I'm Artemis. I was also the new one on the team, but not anymore, now that you are here. How old are you? You don't have to answer that if your mentor doesn't let you." Artemis said kindly.

"Hi Artemis, and I am twelve years old, turning thirteen in a few months." Laila responded with the same kindness towards Artemis.

"Wow, I'm not youngest of the team anymore. Hello I'm Robin. It's good to finally know our mystery teammate." Robin said to Laila and shook her hand.

"No one told you that I was coming?"

"Well, we did know that we were going to have a new teammate, but not who. I tried to get Batman information out, but he didn't give any."

"Oh. Well, I also didn't know who was going to be my new teammates. Our mentors like to have us in the dark." Laila said.

"Tell us about it." Robin said. She smile and turned to the last person.

Superboy saw Laila looking at him and said gruffly, "I am Superboy."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you Superboy." Laila took her hand out, waiting for him to shake. He looked at her hand and realized that she wanted to shake hands with him. Superboy shook her hand gently and gave his rare small smile at her that no one saw except Laila. Laila smiled at him back warmly.

"Welcome to the team." Kaldur stated kindly.

"Thank you for receiving me."

"Hey, no problem, the more the merrier. So are you going to live here or just visit time to time?" Wally said.

"Master says I'm going to live here now, but I will sometimes have to leave for the special missions that Master will need me."

"It's wonderful that you are going to live here. Superboy and I are the only ones that officially live and Kaldur is moving in. But won't you miss your friends back in your home? I know that I still miss my family back at Mars, but my uncle is here so it isn't that bad." M'gann said.

"Yes, I won't lie that I will miss them, but in two weeks from now, they are going to be with me."

"You mean staying with you." Robin said.

"Yes."

"How many and who are they? Do they have powers?" Wally asked.

"Two, and they are Psyche and Rontu. Psyche is a raven and Rontu a giant flying fox. They are the only things I have close to friends even though they are not humans. And Psyche is the only one to have powers."

"May I ask how Psyche got her powers?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell that without the consent of Psyche. But when she comes you can ask her if you want."

"It's alright. I understand that you can't say things without permission."

Seconds later, everyone's, except Laila's gazes went to Ghost Master's approaching form that was heading behind Laila. When he was behind her, he put his right hand on her left shoulder, but Laila didn't act surprised. She said coolly, "Is it time, Master.

"Yes. Don't worry Laila, I will tell Psyche and Rontu that they'll come." Laila turned to face him.

"Thank you, Master. I guess this is a farewell."

"More like a see you later. Take care, I will come in a few days to check on you."

"Goodbye, Master." Laila said softly.

"Goodbye, Laila." Ghost Master then put his right hand on Laila's forehead which she closed her eyes softly and leaned her head against it. Then a few seconds he retracted his hands and disappeared into the ground.

"Where did he go?" Superboy asked.

"Back at the underground caves, where I lived."

"How did he just disappear?" Artemis said with curiosity.

"He used a Shadow Spell called Shadow Traveling which enables us to travel any place on the planet in amount of seconds."

"It's like teleportation." Wally stated.

"Almost, but not quite. When we Shadow Travel, our energy is used. The longer the distance or bringing people that can't Shadow Travel or both, the greater the energy is taken from us."

"Interesting. Hey guys, what about if we give Laila a tour of the HQ." Robin said to the team.

"Oh yes, I can be the tour guide like last time. I hope that you don't mind guys." M'gann said cheerfully.

"Hey, it's cool. I loved it when you gave the tour last time." Wally said flirtatiously.

"Watch your actions, Wally. Don't want to give Laila bad images of yourself do you?" Artemis said in a scolding tone.

"Fine. Whatever." Wally said and rolled his eyeballs. Before a fight could begin in between the two, M'gann started the tour loudly and Laila, Superboy, Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally started to follow her. Laila trying to fight off her tiredness was paying as close attention to her surroundings and the tour M'gann was presenting. During the tour Laila found out about the team's mentors and what city they are and other personal stuff.

At the ending of the tour M'gann showed the place where the kitchen and the living room were. "So you like it here, Laila?" M'gann said.

"Yes, I do, even though this cave is a lot smaller than the one that I used to live. But it has a lot more technology, that's for sure." Laila said facing her teammates.

"Well where did you live before?" Robin asked.

"I lived in the underground caves that spread from northwestern part of Mexico to the southeastern part. We moved to the different areas of the caves depending on the season."

"Why would you move into areas?" The Martian girl said curiously.

"Well on the different times of the year, some areas of the caves get affected by the seasons. Like on the hurricane season some areas of the caves get flooded and we have to move or during winter, different parts of the caves get too cold to live in. Things like that." Laila said casually.

"Wow you travel to different parts of a country, which is so awesome. Do you, like, know how to speak their language?" The Speedster said eagerly.

"Yes, I do actually. When Master took me in, he started to give me lessons of all the languages that are spoken in Mexico: Spanish, Mayan, Nahuatl, and so and so. After that history lessons of what happen from the beginning of Aztecs civilization to present day, including the culture." Laila said with deep thought.

"When did you finish learning all of this?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, when I started to learn the languages and culture about age five and little over a year I became fluent of all of it and knew the cultures well. The history lessons after that, I finish when I was, I believe, around eight or nine years old."

"I never knew that humans can learn that fast at a young age. How is it possible?" Superboy said incredulously.

"Well, I was alone for the most part when I was young and didn't have anything else to entertain myself except to study what I learned." Laila said gently.

"I believe it's time that all of you that don't live here should be going to their homes." Batman said suddenly as he appeared from the shadows, everyone but Robin and Laila seem surprised at seeing him coming.

"Batman you're right. It is getting pretty late and we should all get going to our homes." The Atlantian said. "I still need to do stuff before actually staying here. Goodnight everyone." He then left.

"Well, we will see each other tomorrow. Goodbye Laila, sweet dreams." With that said Wally left.

"Robin and Artemis go ahead to the Zeta Tubes I need to speak with Laila." Batman said.

"Alright Batman, see you tomorrow Laila." Robin said and Artemis only waved a goodbye which Laila responded with her own and both also left. Batman looked at Superboy and M'gann and both of them understood that he wanted to speak to Laila only.

"Have I done something wrong, Batman?" Laila said softly.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it that you want to speak to me?" Laila said and tipped her head to the side slightly.

"Do you know what school is?"

"Yes, kids go to a school to get educated. Why are you asking this?"

"I know that Ghost Master has home schooled you and that you don't interact with kids of your age. So I want to ask you, do you want to attend school?" Batman said seriously.

"I, I don't know what to think. Master always knows what is best for me. But going to a school sounds exciting, I heard that it's a bore, but it's worth it because they have their friends there. So, sure I would like to attend a normal school, not the big fancy one that I heard of, no, just a simple school would be great." Laila said truthfully to Batman. "But it would be Master's decision if he wants me to go or not, and whatever he chooses, I will have to agree."

"Very well, I will talk to Ghost Master about this and your opinion."

"Batman, why are you asking me if I want to go to school? Is there something behind it?"

"Not really. I was planning with Martian Manhunter that M'gann should go to school so she can also interact with other humans. Also we are discussing if Superboy should also attend."

"Oh, well I suppose I am not to say anything about this to anybody, correct?" Laila said in a low voice.

"Yes, you can't say this to no one. And Laila, I'm impressed of how your education is right now. It is advance for your age. If Ghost Master agrees to school, you can probably enter the same school as M'gann and Superboy." He turned and said, "Have good dreams Laila."

"You too, Batman and thank you." Laila replied. With that Batman left into the shadows.

**Author's Note: Anyone reading this, the story takes place two days later when Kaldur went to Atlantis. That is why he isn't officially living in Mount Justice. And the reason why I keep calling Conner Superboy is that this is before he gets his name.  
**

**Please Review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

Chapter Three

Laila's POV

After Batman disappeared into the shadows, I walked towards where the bedroom hallway was.

The hallway was pretty wide and long. There were lights on the roof that was the only light source, but they were dim. I already had an idea were my new bedroom would be: the end of the hallway.

I softly walked towards there and there were two bedrooms at the end; on the right and the left. On the right side there was white quartz about a hand wide and hand tall at the base of the door. This is my new bedroom.

I picked it up and used my Powers to go through the door with the quartz and entered my new room.

The room was so dark that I had to feel the walls to find the light switch. I finally found it and turn it on. The first thing I saw was a big dark brown wooden wardrobe with antique designs. It was really fancy.

I back tracked to see the whole room. The wardrobe was at the right side of the door in a corner. On the left corner there was a seven foot long oval mirror with flowering designs on the dark brown wooden frame.

On the opposite corner of the mirror was another door. I headed towards it and saw that it was my private bathroom. It had a white bathtub with a shower, a sink and a toilet. I closed the door.

On the top center of the room was a twin-size bed with a dark brown wooden frame. It had gray sheets with a black blanket. On the foot of the bed was my big traveling bag with all of my items. Guess I have to do that later.

Finally on the other corner there was another dark brown wooden desk. It was pretty big and it came with a black rolling chair like the ones that come from offices.

I looked up and the light source was three light bulbs, all facing different directions. It enlightens the whole room since it didn't have any windows.

I looked back at the quartz in my hand and thought about back in my old cave there was a section not yet discovered by the mortals, where there were all different types of quartz from amethyst to tourmaline. All of the room brightens with the variety of colors that reflect off of them when I hit them with the flashlight's light beam.

The homesickness struck me. I never had felt it before, even though I went with Master all across the globe and stay there for some days, I didn't feel it until now. Is it because I knew that no matter how long our missions would take, we would go back no matter how long it took?

I began to feel even more tired and put the quartz on top of the desk. I took off my trench coat and put it on the chair. I dragged my feet towards my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touch the pillow.

SGtNC-SGtNC-SGtNC

I woke up feeling thirsty. I believe that it's still nighttime outside. Quickly I got off my bed and used my Powers to float a few inches off the floor and go through the door.

I didn't want to disturb the others and continued my way to where the kitchen was. I got there quickly since I was, well flying.

When I got to the kitchen, I didn't expect to see Superboy in the living room, especially seeing T.V. in static form. Curiosity got the best of me and floated towards him. I didn't want to startle him so I whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

I guess I did surprise him because the next thing I know his fist was headed towards me. I quickly reacted and used my Powers so that the fist goes through me and not getting harmed.

Superboy saw that his fist was through me and quickly retracted it back. He then narrowed his eyes towards me. "Why are you here?" in a harsh tone.

I felt guilty that I disturbed him and I looked down at my feet and softly said, "I woke up thirsty and came here for a glass of water. But then I saw you here and the curiosity got the better of me. I am very sorry for disturbing you, Superboy." I said the last sentence looking at his eyes.

He then became of more of relaxed state and stopped glaring at me and put his attention to the T.V. I took that as my cue to go back and get my glass of water. Trying to be as silent as possible and drank my fill, I couldn't help feel that I wanted to join him and see the T.V. with him.

So I floated towards the couch and sat next to him on the couch, seeing the interesting static with him.

Superboy's POV

When Laila sat next to me, I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted for her to leave me alone, but the other I wanted for her to stay.

Ever since I first saw her, she was friendly and sincere to everyone, just like M'gann, but she didn't talk too much like her instead she listens and acknowledges. Just like when Wally was rambling about things during the tour, she was attentive to him and answer to his actions. And at the same time she was paying close to tour and in her face she was trying to be attentive, but a look of fatigue came to her once in a while. She would shake it off and pay attention.

Right now she is sitting next to me and attentive to the T.V., which to everyone thinks that it's not interesting. But she sees it as I do; looking at it carefully searching that something could appear at any moment.

I cannot help but feel that I need to know why she stayed and not go back to sleep. I needed to know. So I looked at the T.V. and said to her, "Why did you stay here?"

She looked at me and said in her usual friendly soft voice, "I couldn't sleep, because I still have my other sleep schedule. Plus the T.V. is interesting."

I was intrigued and asked, "What was your sleep schedule?"

"Well Master and I sleep during most of the day, but we are active during the entire night. But now Master said that I have to do the complete opposite and have the sleeping schedule as them. Slowly, but surely I would sleep that way." She said to me in her ever soft voice.

"Why is it like that?" My interest peaked. All about her keeps surprising me; when all of team found out that she was a girl, that she is twelve even though she looked older, the vast knowledge that she has at such a young age. She was not normal to be an average human.

"I believe that the real reason is that we both attend to supernatural missions and that only occurs during the night. Also nighttime was where our Powers and Spells are the strongest." She explained to me.

"What are your powers?" I asked her.

She then turns her body so that she was facing me and sitting Indian-style. "Well, I would gladly tell some of my powers, but it wouldn't be fair that you know more about me and I didn't know anything about you. So I propose that I start saying a power of mine and later one of yours, and so on. Would you like to do that?" she said having her head tilt a little off towards a side.

She did have a point about that. Eventually she was going to know sooner or later about everyone's abilities. Turning my body so I can face her, I gave her a nod and motion for her to continue.

"Well you already saw that I can go through objects without getting hurt and make an object do that also." She said putting her hands on her knees.

"I have super strength."

"I can fly."

"I have super leap."

"I can move and levitate things, my limit is 150 pounds."

"I have super hearing."

"I can control shadows at my will." She then turned to the kitchen and put a hand in front of her. I saw that the glass's shadow was morphing into a different thing. It turned out to be the silhouette of a woman but it had wings on her back, a shadow of an angel. She took her hand away and the figure disappeared.

I stared at the glass now that it was normal again. I looked back at Laila and saw that she was waiting for me to speak. "I have invulnerability." I said later.

"I can create and control ice." She put her hands together and slowly separated them revealing an ice sculptor of a rose floating in her hand. "You can hold it if you want." I just looked at it uncertainly. "I made this special so it won't melt in at least in 100 degrees Fahrenheit." Slowly my hands were outstretched in front of me. Laila carefully placed the ice rose in my hands.

I stared at it. "Why doesn't it feel cold as it supposed to be?" I asked her. Why isn't the ice cold?

"Since I made this especially for the ice not to melt like a regular ice, it does not feel as cold. Instead it feels like room temperature." She told me. "Do you have other powers?" she asked. Her hands were back to her knees and her head tilted to a side again.

"I have infrared vision."

"What is that exactly?" her voice with curiosity.

"I can visually see heat signatures." She had that expression when people had a 'o' shape mouth with a face of realization.

"I can sense people." What. She is another telepath. I can't believe it; she could have been in my mind or the others without noticing.

My thoughts were cut off when she talked, "Superboy are you alright?" I didn't hold it any longer. My hands crushed the ice flowers in tiny fragments. I looked at her face that had sadness in her eyes. I almost felt guilty. Almost.

"You are a telepath." I said in a low voice.

"No, I am not." She said softly.

"Then how do you sense people!" I said louder to her but not loud enough for M'gann to awake.

"You don't like telepaths do you?" She more said in a statement than question.

"No I don't. If you don't read minds, then how do you sense people?" I asked not even looking at her.

"I sense people because I can feel their souls, spirits, and auras." She said with an even voice.

"What do you mean by that?" I turned my head to her.

"Just like you use your infrared vision to see people's body heats, I see their souls to know that they are there, but I can't read them without their permission. Plus I don't have the ability to mind control or reading. It is not possible for people with my type of Power have that. Master told me so, it's not possible." She very softly said to me looking at the now broken ice rose.

"Is that true?" I said my voice low at her.

"Yes, the whole truth. I don't like to lie; I don't _want_ to lie to anybody." She said with sadness while looking at the ice pieces.

I felt something heavy in my chest where my heart was located. Why am I like this? Is it because I quickly judged her as a telepath without her explanation and breaking the ice rose in my blinded anger? Is this what Kaldur says that this is how a person feels guilty for their actions? What did Kaldur say to do if one feels like this? Apologize to them?

I looked back at Laila. She had her head down with her light purple-silver hair covering her face.

My chest felt even heavier, just by looking at her. I hope what I am about to do will help me stop feeling like this.

"Laila . . ." I softly said to her. She then turns her head in my direction.

"Yes?" Her voice monotone, looking at me.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have judged you quickly as a telepath. Also for crushing your ice rose. I am sorry." I said not looking at her. I didn't have the face to see her. She has the right for being mad at me. I stood up and headed towards my room.

Then I felt arms around my waist and a body pressed to me. I looked down and see Laila _hugging_ me. I did not expect that. "Why are you hugging me? Aren't you mad?"

She released from the hug and stood in front me. "No, I am not mad at you." Her voice once again in that soft tone.

"Why not?" Why isn't she?

"Because you apologized." She said simply.

"That is all? You won't, like what Wally says, hold a grudge?"

"No, I usually don't do that. Instead if they apologized, I forgive them. That is how I am, trying not letting the past get a hold of me. I forgive people easily most of the time, some are not so lucky, not that they care if they want forgiveness of others." Saying the last sentence in a faraway look. She then floated in my height and put her arms softly around my neck, hugging me again. I tensed up, but relaxed knowing that she won't hurt me, not that she can. I didn't know why I did next action, but I hugged her back, feeling my chest normal again, but a little lighter. "I forgive you, Superboy." She whispered in my ear very softly.

"Thank you." I said to her. I felt her arms moving away from my neck and I released mine from her back.

"So are you going back to your room?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes, are you going too?"

"Yep, but first I believe we have to turn off the T.V." Laila stated and pointed at the still on television. I nodded and turned off the T.V. myself.

Laila stood there waiting for me. "So, where is your room?" Her head tilted at a side again as she asked.

"At the end of the hallway to the left." I stated to her. She'll eventually find out anyways. She _is _going to live here.

"Really? Mine's at the end also, but to the right. Let's go together?" She said to me with her hands going behind her.

I shrugged and nodded. She floated down and both of us started walking toward our rooms. Both of us were silent and I didn't mind.

We finally made it to the end of the hallway. I went towards my room, but stopped when Laila spoke, "Good night, Superboy. Have pleasant dreams." I heard her yawn. "See you in a few hours." I turn as she went to open her own door.

I didn't know why I did the next thing, "Yeah you too, Laila." I heard a soft _uh hum_. I turn around and she was gone. She was even more silent than Robin. Maybe she used her power to go through the door without opening it.

I went and open my door and went to sleep in my bed. My last thoughts were: _Why do I act like this? Is it because how she doesn't look capable of being able to hurt anyone back and that makes me getting conscious of my blinded anger towards others? Does she help me get into control of _myself_? _With that I fell asleep.

Laila's POV

After I responded to Superboy, I went through the door and floated to the top of my bed. It was summer season in this area, so I didn't bother to get under the covers.

I looked up at the ceiling, my thoughts coming at me. Superboy is really nice to me, even though he has a serious exterior. When he thought that I was a telepath he was really mad. I felt the blinded anger radiating from his aura. I felt hurt that he broke the ice rose, but when he apologized that feeling was gone. I felt his guiltiness and forgave him. When he stood up I quickly made the ice shards disappear and went up to him. Man, I feel so short with him. I barely go up to his chest. Why do I have to be so short? When we were in front of our bedrooms and I bid him good night and him do the same, I felt happy that he did. _Does this mean that I am friends with Superboy?_ Well, I guess I have to figure out tomorrow.

With that last thought, I went into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: I am very sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed somewhat this chapter. I know that this is lame of me but please review and want some criticism to make this story better. I am open to all good and bad criticism so please review, this is my first story on Fanfiction. Pretty please review and I'll try to update sooner. -MSM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice just my OCs.  
**

Chapter Four

Laila's POV

I woke up and let out a yawn while stretching my arms. I had a wonderful dreamless sleep.

Slowly, I got out of bed and remade it. The lights were still on and saw my still unpacked traveling bag. Guess it is now or later. I should probably do it now before I wait another day.

I opened my bag and saw that all my clothes were pack neatly as I had done it. I had: two pairs of black, gray, and dark blue skinny jeans; my pair of black converse; six tight black long sleeve cotton shirts; three plain baggy gray and three light purple t-shirts that cling to my small frame; six pairs of black socks; and black baggy sweat pants and shirt. That were all my clothes except for what I am currently wearing. I put all on my clothes from my bag into the proper places of the wardrobe.

Since it's a new day I should probably change into my casual clothes. I took off my clothes and fingerless gloves and put on black skinny jeans, the tight long sleeve shirt, which I tucked it in, and put a baggy light purple t-shirt over it, new socks and my black converse.

Also I unpacked my worn, thick, black leather Shadow Spell book. It is as thick as a Bible. On the front it had written in silver medieval font _Umbra Incantamenta_ which translated in Latin meaning Shadow Spells. Master lets me experiment by myself now in practicing the Spells with the persuasion of Psyche. But with the warning that I have to very cautious and that I have to be sure I know how to preform it with no mistakes. I can live with that. I put that under my pillow so that no one would see it.

Then I took out my last things in my traveling bag, six books. It was King Lear, Hamlet, and Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare, the story collections of the Grimm Brothers, collections of Aesop's fables, and the Greek Myths and Creatures. Those are the only books I own that I read for enjoyment. The rest are for studying, but those are back in my old cave.

I finally finished with all my packing. I would get my other personal belongings when I visit back to the other cave.

Guess I have to eat dinner, no, now its breakfast, since my schedule is opposite now.

I did the same as last night and went towards the kitchen. I looked at the clock in the oven and it read 6:30. I didn't hear Superboy or M'gann awaking anytime soon. I should make breakfast for them so it can be ready when they wake up.

Looking around I saw a rather thick cook book and grabbed it. Looking through the breakfast section, I saw a rather easy receipt, French toast.

I started to clean the area and get the needed items and ingredients. I tied my hair up with a black ribbon, ready to cook. I followed every step the book was telling me. So far it has been easy until I had to use the oven. Getting the pan I needed for the French toast, was ready and heating. I reread the instructions and obey them.

I don't know whether I was either making too much noise or that the smell awaked Superboy and M'gann to come into the kitchen. "Good Morning, guys. Breakfast will be ready in a few moments." I said happily to them.

"Oh, this smells so delicious! What is it?" M'gann asked me.

"It's French toast. I hope you guys like it. This is my first time preparing this type of food." I looked at them a give a smile at them. "Is it only us three eating today or the others would come?"

"The rest of the team comes during afternoon. I'll set the table!" M'gann said excited and with that said she quickly set the table that was the island.

"Thank you, M'gann." I just finished with the ninth French toast. Putting all the French toast in a plate and I used my power to levitate it and go floating away and land on the center of the island. I did the same with the maple syrup.

"How do you eat this?" M'gann said as we all sat at the island. I sat in between them, M'gann on my left and Superboy on my right.

"Well I heard and seen that, if you wish, put the syrup on top of the French toast, for more flavor and then you eat it." I replied softly and demonstrated how to do it.

After M'gann eating the first bite of her French toast she had a smile on her face, "Laila this is very good. Do you know how to cook? Have you cooked before?"

"I am very pleased that you enjoyed it. I know how to use most of the cooking items, but I don't have a clue on how to prepare such complicated foods without the recipe. And I have cooked several times during my life." I said to her in a friendly way. I turned my attention to Superboy. "Did you enjoy the French toast, Superboy? Is it of your liking?" I said kindly to him.

He then made eye contact to me. In his eyes a look of not believing what he heard shone in them. He then responded a second later, "Yes, it is very delicious." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kind opinion." I then remembered and said, "What would you guys to drink?" I offered to them.

"You are very kind, but I can do myself-." M'gann started, but I cut her off by putting my right hand over my heart.

"I insist that I serve your drinks, please. It is no problem." I looked at M'gann with my pleading eyes trying to be friendly.

"All right. . ." M'gann said.

"Thank you." I stood up and walked into the kitchen and open the fridge. "What kind of drinks both of you would like?" I asked them.

"Orange juice, please." M'gann said.

"Water." Superboy said.

I serve them what they wanted and pour myself a glass of milk. I used my powers again so that M'gann's and Superboy's drink would float in front of me. I hold my drink and walk toward Superboy and M'gann. The water going to Superboy and the orange juice to M'gann.

I went to my seat and drank my milk. Everyone was silent and enjoying their meals. When everyone was finished I levitated all the dirty dishes to the sink and chanted a Shadow Spell that would clean the dishes.

"What did you do to the dishes?" M'gann asked.

"I said a Shadow Spell that would clean the dishes automatically spotless." I answered her.

"What are Shadow Spells?" Superboy then said.

"Well Shadow Spells are a type of magic that few people use. It is very complicated to use and years to master them. Well it consists of using the Shadows, Darkness, and the Moonlight. If you see very closely at the dishes there are dark figures in them. That's the Shadow Spell." They were both looking at the dishes. I figured they saw the Shadows at work because of their face expressions. I continued my explanation, "Shadow Spells are stronger during nighttime because those Spells were invented for dark."

"So are you saying that this is Black Magic?" M'gann asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She was a believer of magic.

"Many people have claimed it to be so, but it was not meant to be that way. Hecate the Goddess of Magic did not have the intention for being used for such reasons, but someone that learned these Spells used it for evil things. Civilians feared anyone who had possession to this type of magic and in turn exile or killed that person. It was very tragic era in that time, but sadly continued for so long. The majority used it for was it meant to be: a defense against Evil and Darkness. Like the saying goes 'fight fire with fire'. Now I believe that only Master and I have the knowledge to this magic. I am not sure, but I have not met another alive being with this magic." I said sadly.

"I am sorry for thinking that it was Black Magic." M'gann apologized.

"It's alright. You didn't know." I said to her.

"Haven't you asked Ghost Master if they are more people?" Superboy said.

"I have asked him before, a long time ago. He said that my parents both had this magic, but they died."

"I'm so sorry." M'gann said to me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright. They died when I was about five years old. The wound has mostly healed." I said to her. I still remember my parents. They were the kindest parents a kid could ever get. It was tragic that they were killed by those Underworld Creatures, looking for souls to eat.

"Anyway, also he said that he did know more people but he is not sure if they are even alive, but those were years ago when he was just learning how use the Shadow Spells. Right now Master says that there is still some civilians hunting for us and doesn't want to risk them and us for the people finding our location." I said to them trying to keep my parents away from the topic.

Superboy's POV

I was getting mad at those people that hunted Laila's kind. What do they think they are? "Have your kind ever fought against them?" I said in a low voice.

"Master has told me that they have, but they attack in huge mobs with weapons during the day, when our Shadow Spells are more limited. They could only do so much, small percentage mange to escape, but the rest were captured and never heard of again. All of them were innocent, back then. But that was a long time ago." Laila said with her faraway gaze in her clouding eyes.

Those people attacked innocent people. That fueled my inner rage. "Why couldn't they fly away like you can?!"

I saw M'gann jump, but Laila looked at me with confused eyes. "They couldn't, using Shadow Spells doesn't give you the ability to fly."

"Then how can you?" I said my voice low again.

"Oh, I can fly because I have Ghost Powers. Ghost Powers and Shadow Spells are different abilities. Not many can contain both at the same time. Master and I are the only ones that I know can do those abilities." I heard Laila say. "Those people only had Shadow Spells abilities."

I did not know what to say or think. From the information I received, Laila and Ghost Master are the only ones she knows that have those abilities. Also Ghost Master knows of others like him, but he tells Laila that he isn't sure if they are even alive since it was a long time since they saw each other. Is Ghost Master even telling the truth?

"Are you sure that Ghost Master is telling you the truth?" I told her.

She was quite for a moment and looked downward, but suddenly looked at me, "I believe everything that he says to me. I have never doubted his way of teaching. He has a purpose for telling me things and keeping others a secret until he knows I am capable of handling or just for keeping me safe. He had kept things from me but usually tells me about it sooner or later. He does that because Master is protecting me." Her voice held such a serious tone that it sounded different than her usual soft tone.

Laila's POV

Every word I said to Superboy is true. I believe Master has a good reason for keeping things away from me. It would probably pain me when he says it, but at least he said something instead of anything.

When I turned eight, Master told me the whole story how my parents died by the Underworld Creatures. He told me everything and consoled me when I was crying. That was the last time I had ever cried for my parents' death. I still feel sad what happen to them and my eyes become blurry, but they don't shed tears any longer.

I really believe that what Master hides from me is for my own safety. I don't doubt his actions nor will I ever.

"You really trust Ghost Master." M'gann stated.

"Yes I do, with my soul." I meant every word.

There was a long silence until I spoke again. "Anyways, let us not speak of the subject any longer. Can you guys tell me of what you guys do here and in missions?" I asked hoping that either of them to speak of something else.

It did work because M'gann quickly told me that she was trying to learn how to cook Earth food and trying to go to the malls seeing what people wear. She told me that Earth was interesting and beautiful and how she missed her sisters back in Mars. She told me about what they now do during missions. Everyone was referred by their hero name and obey to Kaldur's orders since he was team leader and all. M'gann mentioned that Red Tornado comes here to come to check on them and what they are doing and all that since he's the supervisor. Superboy explained to me that Black Canary comes here to the cave occasional to teach fighting techniques and martial arts to everyone, but she sometimes comes to give Superboy more lessons even though the team is not there. I absorbed all of the information and acknowledge to the both of them.

At one point M'gann stood up and said that she wanted to show me the Bioship, which was the mode of transportation when they left for mission. When she showed me the Bioship I was confused. It was a huge red sphere. How did everyone fit in there? She saw my look of confusing and them she touched it and it transformed into an aircraft. Ah, I understand now.

"So Laila do you want to go out and ride on the Bioship with me?" M'gann asked me.

My heart started to beat faster. Me, going out when daylight is outside present. I didn't know what to respond and quickly made an excuse. "M'gann that is a very kind offer, but I have to decline. I don't want to leave the cave just yet. I want to get familiarize in the cave before going out and explore the city. I hope that's alright with you." I told her trying to sound convincing.

"It's alright. I understand. Do you want to do something?" M'gann asked.

"Well I just want to check out more of the cave to be more familiar with it. Are you guys going to do anything else?" I asked both of them.

"I'm going to learned how to prepare more cookies." M'gann stated.

"I'm going to see the TV." Superboy said.

I gave a nod and all of us went to do what we wanted to do. I walked the different areas inside of the cave. Memorizing all of it and I randomly found some secret passage on the wall that lead underground. For the record, I didn't know that touching a rock did that, but interesting anyways. I went in it and found a huge room. The room was round and had earth walls. It was bare and there wasn't anything in the room, but dust. I could use this room to train my Shadow Spells and Ghost Powers. I couldn't hurt anybody in here if I was alone.

I went up again and ventured more of the cave. Before I knew it the computerize voice announce that Robin, Wally, and Kaldur were here. I went to greet them.

"Hello guys." I greeted them with a wave of my hand. They were all wearing their casual clothes.

"Hey, Laila. So these are your civvies clothes? That's cool." Wally said. I only smiled.

"Greetings, Laila. I hope that you are enjoying living here." Kaldur said warmly to me.

"Yes I have, Kaldur. Thank you for caring. Where's Artemis?" I asked them with my friendly tone.

"She couldn't come. She had to do things. So Laila, have you gone to beach that is just outside the cave?" Robin asked me.

"No I haven't, but I want to." I said truthfully. I enjoyed the times that I have visited the beach during the missions I went with Master.

"Great then, let's go." Wally then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the cave exit where the beach was and the rest followed behind.

I pulled back when I was about to leave the comfort of the shadows and enter the sunlight.

"What's wrong Laila? Don't you come into the beach?" Robin asked.

"I really do want to go, but. . ." I trailed off.

"But what, Laila? What's wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"You guys are going to think strange of me." I said my eyes downcast.

"We wouldn't think of that." Superboy said softly to me.

I took a deep breath and looked at them, my voice becoming serious. "The truth is that I haven't been touch by sunlight for over seven years. I don't even remember what it _feels_ like to be in it. That was before I started to use my powers and my appearance change into this tone of skin and hair. I don't know what would happen if I go into the sunlight now." I said to them.

"Are you serious? I mean you haven't been in the sunlight _ever_." Wally said to me. His voice and body language showing disbelief.

"Not since I have been with Master at the age of five. I never went into the sunlight since then." I said softly looking at them.

"Then if that's the case, we have to change that don't we?" Robin said to me with a small smile.

"But if the sunlight has effects on me?" I asked softly looking down.

"If anything happens we will quickly come into the cave." Kaldur said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, guys. Alright, I will do it." I said with determination.

Robin, Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy all went to the beach and waited for me. I cautiously took my right hand towards the sunlight leaving the shadows of the cave behind.

When my hand was in the sunlight, my hand froze. The sunlight felt so warm. So_ comforting_. I can't describe all of the warm feelings that I was experiencing.

I looked back at the guys and all of them had their own encouraging looks. I slowly push my body into the sunlight, feeling the warmth covering my body.

When my whole body was envelope by sunlight I heard the guys cheer at me. I looked at them and gave them a smile. I sprinted and came forward to them.

"So how do you feel?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"I feel so warm. The sunlight feels comforting. I can't believe that the sunlight feels like this. It's _wonderful_." I said to them happily.

"I am glad that you enjoy it." M'gann said to me in her cheery tone.

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind, but I'm going walk for a while enjoying the sunlight."

"We'll go with you just in case something happens." Kaldur stated. I agreed and everyone was walking along the beach with me. We all talk more about ourselves or what recently happen to them. I paid attention to them and the view of the ocean. I have seen the ocean before but only at night, but seeing the ocean during the day was very different; the color of the ocean was of a lighter blue than the one at night. I think a few hours has passed when all of a suddenly the sunlight on my skin felt like burning. I became worried.

"Guys my skin burns." I abruptly told them. Everyone looked at me.

"Well it happens when you are in the sun for a while." Wally said to me. "It's normal to feel that."

"No, not that. It feels if my skin were on fire. _**Ahh**_ . . ." I hissed when I put my hands in front of my face. My hands felt as they were being burned.

Superboy's POV

"_**Ahh**_ . . ." Laila hissed as she put her hands in front of her face. Her hands were turning pink.

"Her hands are getting burned. Quickly, Robin take out your hoodie and cover her." Kaldur commanded and Robin quickly obeys, putting the jacket over Laila so that her face and hands were cover. "Wally carry her back to the cave." With that said Wally carried her bridal style, careful to keep the hoodie still covering her, and speed into the cave.

We all ran after them.

I did not understand. Laila was fine a few moments ago. Why did this happen all of a sudden? I heard her heartbeat, it was beating faster and the small whimpers of pain. I ran even faster, leaving Kaldur, Robin, and M'gann behind.

When I was inside the cave, I heard that they were in the infirmary.

What I saw next, I never wanted to see that to happen to any of the team. Laila's hands had second-degree burns. The burnt pink flesh clearly visible against her white skin. I was mad, mad that I didn't do anything to prevent this.

I heard her heart beating very hard against her chest. I looked at her, but her face didn't show fear or great amount of pain. Just a twitch in her eyes and that's all.

"Supey? Do you know how to treat this?" Wally said to me and I looked at him. His face showed fear for Laila.

I was about to answer when a shriek was heard from behind me. I turn around and it was M'gann. She had a hand over her mouth and wide eyes. "Oh, Laila..." she whispered.

"Kaldur, get cool water, not cold but cool, please and quickly. Wally get M'gann out of here I don't think both of you can support yourselves to see it any longer." Robin quickly ordered and everyone obeyed. I still stood there waiting what would happen to Laila. "Superboy do you know where there are clean wash cloths?"

I nodded and went to fetch them quickly in one of the drawers in the room and gave them to Robin. By that time Kaldur came with a bowl of water and put it in a near table at the hospital bed that Laila was sitting.

Robin grabbed a wash cloth and put it on the water and then rings the cloth. He carefully put the cloth on one of her hands. "If it starts to hurt tell me. Superboy do the same thing I am doing but on her other hand."

I went to do it and I saw Laila's mouth move. "Guys, I think Master must be notified of this. He needs to explain me why I can't be in sunlight." She said with no trace of pain wavering in her voice.

"Yes, I'll do that." Kaldur said his voice heavy.

"Kaldur don't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself over it." Laila said softly to him, her voice in a forgiving tone and nodded at him. Kaldur nodded back and left the room.

"Laila . . ." Robin started but was cut off by Laila.

"What happened to me is _none_ of your guys' fault, understand." Laila said seriously and looked at the both of us. "Also I don't feel much of the pain anyways."

"How can you not feel pain? You just got burn badly." Robin said. How can she not feel the pain? When my feet touched lava, I still felt the burning sting for a while and I'm not human. I know that she doesn't have invulnerability.

I got distracted when Laila spoke, "I have been taught how to deal with pain and learned how to control the part of my mind that senses pain. I just have to shut it off and I no longer feel the pain. Most of the times I am able to do that, just like now." She said casually. Is that really possible? Well she is doing it right now since her heart rate is normal.

"That's really cool, Laila. I wish I could do that. Can you teach me?" Robin said.

"Well you must be able to see your own mind to be able to do this. It involves by using psyche like powers, which what my Ghost Powers somewhat is. I would gladly teach you, but I don't think you have that power, do you?" Laila said to Robin.

"Well, no, but thanks anyways." Robin said. We were all silent after that. Robin and I still tending to Laila's burns and using new cloths to treat then. Never once did she flinched or twitched in pain. I was observing her the entire time. Her body was slightly forward and her head was facing forward. Her clouded eyes looked at nothing not paying attention, but yet it seemed as she was waiting for something.

Laila suddenly stood straighter. "Master is here." She whispered softly. After that said Ghost Master appeared at the infirmary's doors with a small brown bag in his right hand.

"Boys, stop what you're doing. I'll treat her wounds now." Ghost Master said in his deep voice.

Laila's POV

After what Master ordered to Superboy and Robin, they slowly left me but stayed in the other end of the room.

Master came towards me and took out a circular vial with green liquid in it from the bag he carried. He poured the green substance into both of my hands. He put his hands on my own small ones and rubbed them and chanting a Spell. After a while he took his hands off and my burns were cured, not ever a scar appeared.

"Master, why can't I be in the sunlight? When I first was in it I felt no pain, but later it felt like being burned in a fire." I asked him looking at his face.

He stared at me for a while until he answered, "Normally people that have Ghost Powers are able to be under the sun until the age of sixteen with no side effects. But since you have been taught at a young age and advance in the techniques, you can be in the sun, but not for long, probably for an hour or two. I thought you could have been in the sun, but I was wrong. I never thought that with all of advancements in your Powers and Spells would cause such thing to you. Gratefully the Young Justice acted fast and no greater harm was done that couldn't been reverse." He turned to Superboy and Robin, "Thank you."

"It was nothing. She is our teammate and we all have each other's back." Robin said taking a step forward towards Master. Master gave an acknowledging nod to them.

He then turned to me with a knowing glint in his eyes that I only saw, "Laila did you enjoyed your time under the sun."

"I really liked it Master, while it lasted. Does this mean that I can no longer be in the sunlight?" I asked him. I hope that I still could even if it were for a few moments each day.

"Yes you can, but I calculate around thirty minutes to an hour at the most, before you skin gets burned." Master said to mean. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Master. How are Rontu and Psyche?" I asked wondering for my friends back home.

"They are fine and missing you, but Rontu the most. You know how he is, always nervous when you are not around, but thankfully Psyche has it all under control. I will come back in a few days to come and continue your training." He said to me as he stood up straight.

"Tell the guys that I miss them too, and tell Rontu to not to worry and continue to have fun in the cave without me. Also give Psyche my gratitude for what she is doing for Rontu. I see you in a few days Master." I said to him.

"Be prepared Laila when I come. Keep on with the techniques that I have taught you. See you in a few days." With that he Shadow Traveled out of the room.

I turn my attention at Superboy and Robin, "Hey lets go where the guys are and show that I am all cured."

"Yeah, they are probably wondering what happened." Robin said and left to lead. Superboy then went after him and I went to keep up with Superboy to be by his side.

I don't know why I feel more comfortable being around Superboy than the others. I think it's because since I already talked to him and interacted with him last night, I feel that we are developing a friendship bond. I don't know about him, but I would like to become his friend first as well as the others.

He still didn't say anything if I was bothering him or that he wanted more space, even though we were about three feet apart, so we continued our walked towards the living room area.

Robin's POV

As we walking toward that team I couldn't help but feel something towards Laila. I don't think that it's a crush, more like admiration, interest, and a little envy at her.

Admiration because when her hands got burned she didn't flinched in pain or fear. If I didn't know any better she could have been trained by Batman in dealing with this and keep the calm that she had.

Interest for her are for many reasons. When I tried again to hack at the computer back at the Batcave and look information at her there was almost anything about her except the day of her birthday, November first. She was going to turn thirteen in a few months from now. Also she said that before she was using her Powers, she looked different than she is today. I knew it that her powers made her look like that, but I wonder how she looked before.

Envy for her was silliness from me. When Ghost Master was talking to her, he talked to her like a normal person would do and he doesn't care that others hear him, unlike Bats. Batman always talks in his serious voice not trying to be "soft" at the League Members or me while in their presence. Ghost Master looked intimidating with a hint of danger when I first saw him, but now not so much. I know that he can severely hurt somebody if he wanted to and get away with like Bats, since he has Ghost Powers, making it all easier for him to disappear.

I didn't realize that we finally got to the living room area, until I heard M'gann saying if Laila was alright. I told her that she will see. As on cue Laila and Superboy came together but they were apart from each other. I guess Superboy doesn't mind Laila and that's great, meaning that he is becoming more tolerant being around people.

M'gann then quickly floated towards Laila. "Laila, how do you feel? Are you in pain? How are your hands?" she worriedly asked her.

"M'gann, I feel fine. I don't feel pain and my hands are all cured." Laila said in her silk like voice and put her hands in front of her showing M'gann her cured hands.

By this time Wally and Kaldur came to see Laila, checking her hand. She told everyone about why that happens to her and she could still be under the sun, but not for long.

I noticed that Superboy was getting closer to her in a protective stance.

Laila's POV

After everyone stopped fussing about my hands, we all decided to watch a movie. M'gann offered to bake something and I asked her if I could help her. She said yes and us, girls were in the kitchen preparing food while the boys were watching some action film in the living room.

As I went searching though the cook book I found a recipe for brownies. I always wanted to try some and I asked M'gann if we could do them. She happily said yes and went to bake.

It didn't take long to mix the ingredients but about an hour for the brownies to bake. We talked for a while, until I offered if she wanted to see the movie with the guys.

We went to the unoccupied part of the couch and I was paying attention to the movie. It was about this very intelligent chimpanzee named Caesar who was very kind, but attacked a citizen because he was harassing the poor old man that has Alzheimer's for crashing his car. Caesar was put in a primate shelter by authorities. Caesar's "father" tries to get him out there, but can't. Caesar was being mistreated as he faced the alpha primate and one of the caretakers. I was so mad when they showed that. I hate it when people are cruel to the animals, even though that didn't happen it still got me mad. We continued on seeing until the part when the gorilla dies because the brownies were ready.

"Guys, the brownies are ready." I called at them. Wally was the first to come.

"Yum, they smell delicious. I hope they taste as well." Wally said and took one. M'gann came right beside me and helped serve brownies to the others and for ourselves.

"Wow these are great. M'gann you are improving in your baking skills, nice job." Robin complemented.

"Actually I didn't really participate too much in making the brownies; it was Laila that help me the most." M'gann said putting her hand behind her head.

"Laila you are a good cook. Did you ever prepare brownies before?" Wally asked me while eating another brownie. "M'gann you are also a good cook even if you're a beginner." Wally said trying not to leave out M'gann.

"Thank you, Wally, but to tell the truth this is my first time baking brownies and eating them." I told him.

I did not know if my comment was offensive because Wally was starting to choke. I pat him in the back trying to help him and asked him what was wrong. "Girl, have you never, until right now, tried a brownie?" Wally asked as if doubting my words.

"No, this is my first time eating a brownie. Have I done a wrong thing in not eating one before?" I asked not sure why Wally is acting like this.

"No Laila, you have not done anything wrong. Wally is just surprised that you have never tried a brownie before." Robin explained to me. I made in 'o' shape with my lips understanding what type of guy Wally is. He is that type person that doesn't really understand that people haven't try these types of foods before or something like that, but I understand I won't judge him.

We didn't talk more about it and enjoyed the brownies that we served and enjoying each other company until Kaldur, Robin, and Wally had to leave and do other business. I said my farewells to them and they went to the zeta tubes.

Just as it was just the three of us M'gann left and went to check on her Bioship and have a little ride. With that done it was only Superboy and I.

He quickly went to the couch and sat there and turned the static on. I didn't have anything else to do so I went to sit next to him to see the TV static. I was quite for a moment until I had to ask him a question, "Superboy, why are you more quite when you are with the others but with me you talk _freely_?" After what I notice he doesn't really talk unless necessary or when he has a strong opinion of something. But last night when I talked to him, he felt more _free_ to talk and question to me and I gladly answer to him.

I was waiting for an answer until he spoke with a thoughtful look in his face, "I think I talk to you more is probably because I feel that you are no threat, that you are unable to hurt anybody. With the others I had seen what they can do with their powers or abilities, but you; you look fragile in my eyes. You are smallest and youngest of all of us in the team and a girl, maybe that's why I feel that you are not a danger." Superboy explained while looking at me.

"Superboy, do I look weak in your eyes?" I really don't like be underestimated, but if that's the reason he talks to me, I don't know what to think. I like the way he talks to me like a friend. Until now I realize that he is my first human like friend even though he's a clone of Superman, but I don't care, he is my friend now to me.

I kept looking at him waiting patiently for his answer, "Yes, you do look weak for me." I felt a little hurt and had my eyes downcast, but I can feel that he want to talk more so I look up at him. "It was mainly your fragile appearance, but what happen to you today with your hands; you looked even weaker to me. Your skin cannot support too much of the sunlight and looked what happened to you; you got hurt. When I saw your injuries I was shocked that something as simple as the sunlight could do that much damage to you and more. Now for some unknown reason I feel that I want to protect you." After when he said that I never felt glad that someone wanted to protect me just after they have met me. But I want to clarify him that I can be strong to in my own way and that I can fight and defend myself.

"Superboy that is the nicest thing that anyone has told me. Does this mean that you consider me a friend?"

"I guess you are my friend now." Superboy said.

"Thank you, Superboy for allowing me to be your friend, but I want you to know that I'm not as weak as you see me. I have told you some of my Powers, but aside from them I know how to fight hand-to-hand combat and defend myself pretty well. There's a reason why I am here to help you guys on missions. I believe that I have been in more life threatening missions that would possibly kill any human, but with my past experience and knowledge I am prepared to face things that would be difficult for a mortal and survive that. I have been in missions with Master and I have been severely hurt, but I continue to fight and not let past wounds to scar me. Yes, I have been scarred, but it's a reminder of what happen to me and learn from my mistakes and make sure that it's does not repeat and prepare myself for anything that happens. I just _want _you to know that I am not as weak and fragile as you think." I told Superboy, hoping he will understand that I don't want him to think as me as weak but at least someone capable in defending myself.

He was silent for a while until he said softly, "I understand that you are not weak and you don't want to be treated as it. But can I still be there for you if you ever need help?"

"Of course, Superboy, but would you let me help you?" I asked him hoping that he'll let me.

"Yes." He said simply.

After he said that, in a quick motion, I hugged him. I don't know why I did that, but I felt that I needed to show him how grateful and happy I am. I felt even happier when he was returning the hug as well. It was a friend hug as I call it. It was nothing romantic, more of true friendship. We were like that until I pulled away.

"Superboy I feel that we are going to be best friends from now and hopefully forever." I told him holding his hands with a smile.

"Yes I feel that too. I hope that it will be that way." He said with his own smile that I knew he was going to do more often.

**AN: Sorry for late update, but I hope that you liked this chapter and leave a review for my sake of sanity. Please I want reviews, tell me your opinions. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs.**

Chapter Five

Normal POV

The next day when Laila woke up breakfast was being served by the courtesy of M'gann. The rest of the day went out lazily.

M'gann was trying to perfection more in her cooking, with the help of Laila. Laila then told M'gann that she will instruct on how to do the cooking and baking procedures without her doing it manually. Laila tells M'gann that she will learn on her own if she is very dedicated.

Superboy would stare at the TV static and Laila joined him when M'gann didn't need any more help in the kitchen.

Red Tornado came to check on them to see that M'gann was cooking and Superboy and Laila seeing the TV static.

After a while Laila left to her room and went to get her Grimm Brother's story collection. She came back and sat next to Superboy rereading the book.

Superboy then peaked over her shoulder and saw a picture of a young woman and a little man using a device that he did not know what it was.

"Laila what is that device that the little man is using in the illustration?" Superboy asked pointing at it.

"Oh, this is called a wheel and spindle. This device was used centuries ago. This was how back then they created strings." Laila explained pointing at said machine and their parts.

"What does that involved with the story that you are reading?"

"Well do you wish for me to tell you the story? It's not too long to read." Laila offered to Superboy. He thought for a moment and nodded at her, indicating that he wanted to hear the story.

Laila's voice change into one of a storyteller's as she read the story of Rumpelstiltskin to Superboy. Her voice was so captive that even M'gann joined to hear as soon Laila pronounced her first words. Since neither both of them know about the story so they paid attention to everything that happened in the story. Both of them hanging to every word and imagining the events with the help of the illustrations that were in the book.

When she finished both were stunned. M'gann was first to question her, "Would kings really kill people if that person didn't have a skill that another claimed to have? Just like the young woman didn't really know how to spin straw into gold?" She asked.

"I can't speak for all of the kings in Earth, past or present, but it all depends who the king is. If the king is an evil tyrant then he probably would do such a thing, but if he was fair then not." Laila said to M'gann.

"Is it possible to turn straw to gold?" Superboy asked with all curiosity.

"Well, with magic it can be possible, but I don't think a mortal could do that unless that person has the "Golden Touch" which in my opinion is a curse." Laila said.

"What is the Golden Touch?" M'gann asked.

"It was a gift given to a king, thousands of years ago." Laila began with her storyteller voice. "A king called King Midas. One day Dionysus, the Greek god of wine came upon his kingdom. King Midas recognized him and invited him into his palace and stay a few days. King Midas was such a great host that Dionysus wanted to grant him any one wish. King Midas wished that everything that he touched become into gold. Dionysus said that it will come true the next day and with that the god of wine left. The next day King Midas became happy when he touched something it turned into gold. He continued to touch and see them to become into gold. When he tried to eat something the food and drink became gold. When his daughter that he loved very much came to hug him, she sadly turned into gold. Despaired and fearful, King Midas prayed to Dionysus to get rid of the wish. Dionysus had pity on the king and told him to wash his hands on the river near his palace. He did as he was told and as soon as his hands were on the river, gold was flowing out of his hands. When he finished washing he returned home. When he touched his daughter she became normal as all of the things that he turned into gold." Laila finished.

"I can see how it is a curse." M'gann stated.

Then the computerized voice announced the arrival of Robin, Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis. Laila, M'gann, and Superboy got up to greet them. Robin mentioned that Black Canary was coming today for training.

They all chatted with each other, mostly Wally and Artemis verbal fighting each other. Later on Artemis was informed about what happen to Laila yesterday at the beach.

After a while Robin took Laila away from the team, but close in for them to see. "Laila, I told Batman what happen to you yesterday and your condition." Robin said meekly hoping that Laila won't hate him.

"Oh you did, then that's great. Ghost Master or I would have told him anyways. Thank you for telling him." Laila said with no hint of anger in her.

"So, you are not mad?"

"No, why would I be? I understand that it must be informed to Batman, he would have known sooner or later anyways." Laila said to Robin trying to assure him that she was not mad at him.

"Laila, you're the best. I thought that you'll be mad at me, but you are not. Thanks." Laila only gave her friendly smile and left to join the others.

Few minutes passed until the computer announced that Black Canary had arrived. All of the team went to the training room to meet Black Canary and start training.

Everyone was wearing their civvies clothing. Laila wore the same as yesterday but a baggy gray shirt instead of the light purple one.

"Hello everyone, today we are doing hand-to-hand combat." Black Canary started and walked to the center of the training area where the computer announces that when you are floored you are defeated. "Laila, you are going to fight against me first." Canary said coolly.

Laila's POV

I didn't believe what Black Canary said. Me fighting against her, this is going to be interesting. I walked towards her, seeing in the corner of my eyes Superboy in a tense mode. When I was in front of her, she put her hands in her hips and wore a non-evil smile.

"So you are Laila, Shadow Ghost the apprentice of Ghost Master. You are quite small. How old are you?"

"I am twelve years old." I said causal.

"Such a young child you are. I hope that Ghost Master has been teaching you the martial arts that he knows. He is one of the few that has defeated me in combat without powers." Black Canary said to me, but everyone heard it. I saw the team looking at each other.

"Yes, but not all of it. He wants me to know the movements that he had taught me by instinct." I told her in my serious tone. She nodded and told me that we were going to start.

All of the room was quiet and Red Tornado came to observe. Black Canary and I were opposite of each other ready to begin the combat. We were circling against each other, waiting for the first to make a move. I sprinted towards her, her hand quickly aiming at me but I quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her in a smooth movement that it happen in a blink of an eye.

"You are very well trained, but must be cautious when you only block one hand." Canary said. I realized what she was saying and I dodged getting hit with her other hand by releasing her arm. She fought trying to get a punch or kick, but I either blocked or dodged it with swiftness. That is what Master was teaching me for over than five years; defense combat. I can block and dodge many attacks, but I am not a strong offense fighter yet. Master has taught me some movements, but not many.

I did not know how long we were fighting. I became distracted and Canary managed to do a round house kick at me but I reacted and did several back-flips away from her, not wanting to lose yet. When I landed I had some heavy breaths, but that didn't stop me to attack again. She became aware and flipped me over, but I landed perfectly on my feet, without her knowledge, and swiftly kicked under her, effectively making her going on her knees and put a foot lightly on top of her back.

"Does this mean that I won, Black Canary?" I said while trying to get my breath back to normal and getting my foot off her.

She stood up straight and had a smile. "You are the first to last more than ten minutes in the advance martial arts I was fighting against you. I am very impressed, for someone of your age do to something as this. But you are trained by Ghost Master, none the less, I should have expected that."

"I hope that is a complement, Black Canary. You did also a very good job." I said when I had my breath back and standing military straight.

"Child, it is a complement. I have notice that your offensive attacks are weak, but you have the concept on how it is. Meanwhile your defensive movements are perfect; it was hard for me to find an opening for a counter-attack, but I saw that you got distracted. Why was that?" Canary said.

I was thinking. I really did not know why I got distracted. I was trying to remember why, furrowing my eyebrows trying to remember. "I really don't know. Master says that sometimes I get distracted when I train with him and that I don't notice until I have to react to my senses or get knocked out by him. He says that my mind sometimes goes somewhere but come back. I don't know what is with me; I wish I knew why this happens to me at random times. Thankfully it never happens while I am in a mission when I need my full mind to operate with me." I said to Black Canary.

"Hmm, I don't think it would be too much of a problem, but I will teach you more offensive attacks. I think you are ready to a next level." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Black Canary." I said with a smile also.

"Dude that was so wicked. You made me jealous with how you did all those movements. You didn't use any of your powers right?" Wally said as I went to the team.

"Why thank you, Wally and no I didn't use any of my powers."

"Laila, we have to spare next. I want to see how we fight each other." Robin said when he nudged with his elbow.

"Well if Canary says so I will."

"All right this is going to be awesome." Robin said and left to where Canary and Red Tornado were talking among each other.

"Great job, Laila. You lasted much longer than any of us when we first fought her. Not even Robin lasted as long as you did in the first try." Kaldur said with his encouraging smile.

"Yeah Laila you did great. I am impressed that you could hold yourself." Artemis said.

"Well, don't let my appearance fool you guys. I can hold quite a bit." I said.

"Team I have decided that everyone will fight Laila for today as training. Robin you will go first, then Wally, Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis and finally Superboy. Alright get prepared and Laila in the center." Black Canary told us.

Robin was in the center already and I quickly joined him. When he did the first attack the rest was a blur. My body was reacting on its own. The same happen when I fought the others. I defeated them at least around five to eight minutes.

In the end of each round, Canary would criticize them on what to improve. Red Tornado was still there watching us and I had a feeling that he was recording all of the fights.

When I defeated Superboy I offered him a hand. He looked at it and few moments later he took it and shook hands. I was glad that he wasn't mad, but I needed to talk to him to know what his opinion about me now that he saw what I can do.

The day went on and soon everyone minus Superboy, M'gann, and me left. M'gann went away and said that she needed to take her Bioship for a ride; now it was Superboy and I, left alone in the living room.

Superboy's POV

As soon as M'gann left, Laila came to sit next to me on the couch. "Superboy we need to talk." Laila said to me. I nodded at her showing that I was attentive. "Now that you have since me in action, what is your opinion of me? Clearly you saw that I am not as weak as you think."

I did not know what to say to her. When I saw her fought with Black Canary, she was fast and agile. Her fluid and swift movements looked so graceful. Her body reacting to any attack so quickly it seems that it was a second instinct. Especially when she fought the rest of the team and myself included. Yet I still want to protect her. I should not feel like this anymore since it's clear that she is strong enough, but I can't help it. Even though I saw her in action, her physical appearance is still the same: a small and fragile body that can easily be broken. I don't want that to happen to her. I _won't_ let that happen to her.

After I thought that, I realized why I feel like this to her. I care for Laila. I think I really do, even though I just met her, but I don't care, I _care_ for her. From what I learned from Kaldur and Robin I think I see her as an older sibling to a younger one. I see Laila as _my_ younger sister.

"Laila, I do not think of you as weak person, but I still want to protect you. After I just realize my thoughts, I think of you as my younger sister. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's how I feel. I'll understand if you don't feel the same." I said the last part in a whisper. I looked away from her, but stopped when I felt her cool hand in my cheek, making me look at her.

She looked at my eyes as she was searching for something. "Superboy it is not ridiculous to feel that way. I think I see you as an older brother, but you will let me protect and help you, right?" she said to me with her ever soft smile that made me feel good on the inside, forgetting that I was a clone.

I knew that we had a mutual feeling and that made me glad. "Of course you can, but I don't think you would need to." I said.

"You may have invulnerability, but that does not mean you won't need it and I'll be there to help you." Laila said.

"Alright." I said, but something came to me. "Does this mean that we are siblings?" I asked Laila.

"Yes we are, but not of blood related siblings. More of what I like to call 'Spirit Siblings' which means that people don't have to be related in order to feel that they are family. I usually see this to best friends. I have seen persons treat like so and they are not related at all. I feel that we are going to be the best of friends and close siblings, don't you think?" Laila said in a wise tone.

I thought for it for a moment and I agree. That is how Robin and Wally treat each other; like siblings. "I feel the same way Laila." I said truthfully and hoping that it will be that way.

SGtNC-SGtNC-SGtNC

One day passed after Laila and I talked about it and we have done things together. After breakfast she showed me the secret passage that leads to an abandon room. She told me that she was going to practice her Shadow Spells in there. She told me that when she performs spells, I have to go out of there. She says that it can be dangerous if a spell goes wrong and doesn't want me to get hurt. I reluctantly agreed.

After that we headed up and went to the TV to see the static together. After a while she went to her room to retrieve a book. It was Aesop's Fables. She asked if I want to be read. I didn't see M'gann and I said yes. She read to me about a hare and a tortoise going on a race, a fox that manage to eat the cheese that a crow had, a donkey wearing a lion's skin, and a boy that cried wolf. Her storyteller voice so capturing and she also did a type of Shadow Spell that she control the shadows on a wall that was my view. The Shadows transformed into the characters that were mentioned in the story and were going the actions that were said by Laila. I asked a few questions and she would answer them.

The computer announced that the whole team was here. We all greeted each other and spend the rest of the day seeing what the others were doing. Occasionally Laila would leave with some of team and talk to them but when she finished the conversation, she would come and stand next to me.

When Laila and Robin were talking about something the computer announced that Ghost Master was here.

Laila's POV

When the computer announced that Master was here I told Robin that I was going to see him. I quickly flew out and greeted Master.

"Hello Master. Are you coming to train me?" I asked. He was walking toward the living room area where the team was.

"Yes, Laila I came to train you more. Today we are going to practice with your Powers and Spells." We now enter the room. "Go on and change into your training outfit and meet me in the training room." I saw that everyone was staring at the both of us.

"As you command Master." With that said I disappeared from view using my Ghost Powers to become invisible and go to my room and change. I used a Shadow Spell that change into my black sweat pants and black baggy shirt and still using my long sleeves. I quickly went to the training room and saw that Master was preparing my obstacle course.

"Laila, you broke your record in preparing yourself for training. You came here in less than three minutes and not five." Master said with a smirk.

"Well, Master this cave is a lot smaller than the one in Mexico."

"True, my apprentice, but now it is time to train." Master said as he put the finishing touches of the course. I saw that the team was coming into the room.

"Laila, we were wondering if we could see you training. You don't have to if you don't want to, it's alright." Wally said with hope in his voice.

"Well I have no problem with that, but its Master's decision, not mine. Master?"

"It won't hurt for them to see. I don't see a problem, go ahead kids, but don't interfere." Master said to them.

"The team won't interfere, Ghost Master." Kaldur said for everyone. Master nodded and came to me.

"For today's training I going to put on the silver bracelets that will take all of you Ghost Powers, but only leaving the Ice control and creation usable. You have to use that, Shadow Spells and martial arts to go through the course. You must continue, no stops or breaks, if you finished the course repeat it again until I say to stop. You understand?" I nodded. "Good, you know as always that I won't tell you what you must do on the course. You will figure out yourself; the villains would give you any type of obstacle and you must react quickly." He finished.

I took out my black ribbon and made a tight pony tail, knowing that this is going to be intense. I nodded at Ghost Master signaling that I was ready. He put on the silver bracelets that looked like the one Wonder Woman wears. He lit a fireball in his hand, the signal for me to start.

I first dodge flying objects thrown at me and created ice stakes to throw at the machines that were throwing it, knowing that when I redo it the machines will be operative again.

Next I had to cross a fake abyss created by Master with the Illusion Ghost Powers. I created a bridge made of Shadows to cross it but I had to make it disappear just as I cross it.

When I crossed the abyss all of a sudden a person came out of nowhere and started attacking me with two swords. He and the swords were made of Shadows. I thought fast and created two Shadow Sais to fight him until I managed to get the swords out of his hands and threw both Sais at him. He disintegrated as soon the Sais touched him. I continue on the course ninja jumping over things that came to me randomly.

I climbed at fifteen foot tall wall by strutting two ice javelins in different heights and using them as a bar to go over the wall. I was on the top of the wall but holding myself by my two hands with my body straight up. I let myself go and fall to the ground. I did a fast somersault to land on me feet.

That was the end of the course but I had to repeat it and continue doing so. Something special about the course is that once I finish it the next one becomes twice as hard, meaning that I have to fight more Shadows, dodging more objects, jumping for a longer time, and things like that. Also when I finished a course, Master fixes it and eliminates any destruction that I had done on it, so that the course would be new and not used.

I continued on doing the course, not stopping even though my legs begged me so, but I refused. Master has all ways taught me to push myself over the limits. He says that the more you push yourself the better.

"Laila just as you finish this course, I want you to come to the mat and start fighting me with everything you got." Master commanded me as I was close to him so I can hear. I hope I last longer in combat than last time.

Superboy's POV

All of the team saw how Laila was doing the course quickly with no stops, her body always in movement. Wally was impressed that Laila could move that fast, it wasn't superhuman fast, but fast enough for a regular being.

Robin was timing her and so far she's been doing this for over forty minutes. We all notice that when Laila finished a course, it would become more difficult than the last.

I heard her heart beat and it was pumping very fast that I thought that it was going to explode. I can see the sweat coming from her determined face.

When I heard what Ghost Master had said, I couldn't believe him. The team looked at each other, it was clear that Laila was exhausted and she wouldn't last much longer. Yet Laila continued on.

"Kaldur, do you think we need to tell Ghost Master that Laila needs to rest?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, dude. I know for a thing that Laila is tired. It's written on her face. She can knock herself out if she doesn't stop." Wally said to Kaldur.

"I know that we should interfere, but we promised to Ghost Master, Laila's _mentor_, that we will not disturb them. This is probably how they train." Kaldur stated.

I was frustrated. I still hear the fast beating of Laila's heart. From what I remember from the Genomorphs if a human heart continues to beat very fast for a long time, that person can have serious consequences. It took all my will to not jump in front of her and grab her so she would stop moving and let her heart rate slow down to normal.

When she finished the course, she quickly attacked Ghost Master with her ice Sais. He reacted and created his own fire shield which melted the ice. The melted ice went to Ghost Master's feet and Laila used her Powers to freeze it and tried to cover his legs with ice so that he didn't move.

While she was concentrating on the ice, Ghost Master used a Shadow to pull her back and dragged her to a wall. Laila was on the wall with the Shadow enveloping her body like a cocoon. She was struggling to get out but when the Shadows were about to cover her face, she was still. I saw that her lips were moving and her eyes were glowing purple. Then the Shadows disappeared. She fell to the ground on her knees but quickly stood up and went towards Ghost Master.

Ghost Master just released himself from the ice and was also went towards Laila. When they met each other it was a fight of martial arts.

Ghost Master kept on doing the offensive while Laila the defensive. It was a full out fight. Laila's heart was beating faster than before and I got worried. She is going to hurt herself if she doesn't stop. Her face has the fierce determination. I still continued to will myself to not jump in to stop her.

I saw the others expressions. Robin, Artemis and Wally had awe, but Kaldur and M'gann had worry as me.

When I look back at Laila, I saw that she was getting slower by the second. When Ghost Master made an attack to her, Laila stopped it, but she staggered and fell on her back. Her heart was still beating fast. I went quickly to side, but Ghost Master was there before I could reach her.

"Laila, you great wonderful today for training. I am proud of you; you lasted longer than the last time. You are improving, my apprentice." I heard Ghost Master say to Laila. I was furious at him. Can't he see that she made her train until she was energy drained?!

I was about to give him a piece of my mind, until Laila spoke from the ground with a heavy breaths, "Thank you, _*gasp*_ Master. _*gasp*_ You have been _*gasp* _teaching me to _*gasp*_ to push over my _*gasp*_ limits. I know that _*gasp*_ it is necessary for _*gasp*_ me to do this if _*gasp*_ I want to survive the much _*gasp*_ harder missions that come for _*gasp*_ our trade. I am _*gasp*_ glad that I am improving." Laila said with difficulty.

"You right now need is a good rest. I will prepare the tea that you need to recover." Ghost Master said. Laila only nodded.

Ghost Master was going to carry her until I asked him, "Ghost Master may I take Laila to her room while you prepare the tea?" I said in a neutral voice.

He looked at me then nodded. I quickly pick up Laila bridal style. I looked at her face. She looked so drained. Her body was limp in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder. Her eyes were half lidded. I heard her heart and fortunately it was slowing down.

I went away and walked towards her room. I heard the others' footsteps following us. When I went to her door I quickly balanced her in one arm so I can open it. I went inside and used my infrared vision to look for a bed. I saw one and put her on it.

I went and turn on the lights. "Thank you, Superboy for helping me to get to my room. I can barely move my limbs, thank you." Laila said softly and slowly in a tired way. I went to sit at the end of her bed.

"I told you before that I was going to help you, didn't I?" I replied to her.

"Yes you did, but thank you anyways." She gave a tired smile. I was going to ask her something until the rest of the team came in.

Laila's POV

I saw that Superboy wanted to say something but the rest of the team came into my room.

"Laila, how do you feel?" M'gann asked me just as everyone was in my room.

"Drained, but I will be fine after some rest don't worry." I said to her. I know that my voice sounded tired and slow.

"Laila, is this how you and Ghost Master train?" Kaldur said.

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Well, not that I want to judge or anything, but don't you think that it's _harsh_." Artemis said bluntly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I don't think my training is harsh." I said truthfully.

"Laila, you just drained yourself of energy, you can barely move your limbs. Why do you think that it is not harsh?!" Superboy yelled in my room. I know that he was not mad at me, but at Master, for doing the training like this for me.

"Yeah, no offence, but I agree with Supey here." Wally said.

"Laila, you trained for one hour, twenty-four minutes. You didn't stop at all." Robin said to me.

"You don't understand guys . . ."

"Then please explain to us." Kaldur said.

"Well do any of you know what Master and I do?"

"Well I only know that Ghost Master is called by the Justice League when supernatural activity concerns them." Kaldur started.

"Yes that is what he is for the League, but our trade is different. We travel around the Earth fighting against supernatural evil and trying to make spectral beings cross into the other world."

"Wait are you saying that both of you fight off real ghosts?" Wally said.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. But they are not ghosts; they are demons and tortured souls."

"Aren't demons dangerous to fight with?" Kaldur said.

"Yes and very dangerous. If any mortal went against what I been through, they would have died the moment they confront the demon face-to-face."

"When did you fight your first one?" Robin asked.

"I think I was eight when I fought my first demon, but I fought it with Master. When I fought a demon by myself I was ten." I said remembering the unpleasant experience, but it had to be done.

"Didn't you say that a mortal would die if they try to engage them?" Wally said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes a _mortal_, but with the Ghost Powers and Shadow Spells that we possess able us to fight them and have a higher chance to survive the encounter."

"Hold on sec. You mean that it's possible for you guys to die when fighting against them?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we can die if the demon is very strong and is able to take our soul out of our body. That is why Master and I go on demon related missions together ever since I was able to hold my ground."

"Have you ever been hurt by a demon?" M'gann asked worried.

"Yes, I have, with deep wounds that have left scars, but are healing."

"Do you guys only fight with demons or is there something else?" Kaldur said.

"There are other creatures, but I would tell you guys in a different occasion. What I been trying to explain why training is so harsh is that these creatures have no mercy when they fight. They would do anything to see their opponent down and make sure that they are dead, mostly by eating their soul. Master is trying to improve my stamina and make it last even longer. I just lasted eleven minutes more than my last training, a good improvement. I don't know if you guys agree or not with the training methods that Master is giving me, but I do agree with it." I said trying to make my voice and face more serious.

"I understand Laila that different trades have forms of training. If this is how you do it then I respect it." Kaldur said in his understanding tone. I saw that everyone had a face of agreement and I gave them a small smile.

Master then came in with a teacup in his hand and a floating teapot behind him. "Kids I need you to go out and let Laila drink her tea and let her rest for a couple of hours."

Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to me. Superboy looked at me. I reassured him that I was going to be okay. He slowly got off my bed and headed out. Master closed the door when he left.

"You told them why your training is like this." Master stated as he was pouring the herb tea in the teacup.

"Yes Master, I had to explain why the training is the way it is." I told him. I knew that he was eavesdropping; I sensed his soul just as I was explaining to the team.

"Laila, I am thankful that you obey my orders, but I want you to know that I will consider your opinion of the subject that Batman wanted for me to talk to you."

I stood up from my bed and nodded as he gave me my herbal tea. I drank the whole thing trying to ignore the disgusting taste of it. I handed it back to Master. "It's about me going to school isn't it?" I asked him remembering the conversation that we had when it was my first night here in Mt. Justice.

"Yes. He told me that you wished to attend a school. Is that true?" Master said in his serious tone.

"Yes, Master." I said with my eyes downcast. "But I think I won't be able to."

"Why do you think that?" Master said as he put a hand on my left shoulder.

"Now that I know that I can't be in the sunlight for too long, I can be hurt. School lasts for about six hours. Also I don't think I would be accepted if they see me like this, I would reveal my identity appearance." I pointed to myself. People would see my white skin and my silver-light purplish hair with dark purple streaks at the bottom. I don't think my appearance screams normal.

"Why do you want to go to a school?" Master asked.

I took a deep breath getting ready to tell him what I think. "Well when I go outside of the cave and visit the neighboring cities. I see the children playing with each other, having fun. I hear them that they became friends because they met in school. Not that I don't enjoy yours, Psyche's, and Rontu's company, its that I wish to interact with more people around my age. I sometimes feel lonely because I am the only twelve year old girl in the cave." I finished looking down at my hands.

Master didn't say anything for a while, but what he said next surprised me, "I give you permission to go to school."

I looked up at him quickly and saw his faint smile, meaning that he was telling the truth. "Thank you, Master." I beamed at him with my biggest smile yet.

"But there are rules." Master said sternly.

"Okay Master, what are they?"

"You will go to the public school, called Happy Harbor High."

"But I am supposed to attend middle school, not high school until next year." I said to Master getting confused.

"Yes, I know that you are supposed to go there, but I talked to Batman about it. He says that it would better if you went to high school because you are going to be with Superboy and M'gann. They are also going to attend the high school I mentioned to you. You are not yet to tell them, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Master. It's great that we are going, but I have concerns."

"What are they?"

"Well first of all how will I go there without getting burn and second do you think I will be able to keep up with the studies that are one grade higher than I'm supposed to have?" I asked hoping that he has an answer.

"Laila you are very smart and you already know things that kids your age don't know. You will do fine, but if you struggle on something ask your team if they know, I believe Robin can help you the best. And for the sun problem, I have a solution. I have never told you before because I didn't think that you would need it at such a young age, but there is a potion that I can create that will allow you be in the sun. Once you drink you will look as you were originally, before you started to live with me. The thing is that you won't be able to use your Ghost Powers as long as you have your more mortal appearance. I not sure about your Shadows Spells but if you are able to use it, it's going to take a lot more energy for doing a spell." He calmly explained to me.

I can look like a mortal being. I feel so happy that I am able to get this opportunity. I can go in the sun with no fear of getting hurt. "Master when will the potion be ready?"

"I will start making the potion as soon as I get all the ingredients needed. But you will start taking it just before you will enter the school. I will instruct you how to use it, don't you worry, I will handle it."

"Thank you, Master, you're the best." I told him truthfully.

"Well, thank you, Laila, but you still need to finish drinking another two cups of the tea and then rest alright?"

I only nodded and did as I was told. When I went to sleep, Master turned off the lights and left the room for me to rest.

**AN: Just for you to know the next chapter won't be of them going to school. it won't happen until a couple of chapters later, but it will happen. Please review and tell me about what you think about Laila and Superboy's friendship. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs**

Chapter Six

Laila's POV

The next few days in the cave were calm. M'gann, Superboy, and I made a type of schedule.

In the morning M'gann and I would make breakfast. Then after that I went to Superboy and tell him that I was going to practice my Shadow Spells, Ghost Powers and some martial arts, while he was doing other things that I did not know. When I came back I would look for him and both of us would see the static on TV. After a while I would go to my room and get a book and come back to Superboy and read for him. I would sometimes use a Shadow Spell so that he would see the character movements in the wall, but in shadows.

Sometimes the team would come or not. If they did we all conversed together, but I notice that Superboy still isn't as open as he is with me. If they didn't come we would just hang out, sometimes with M'gann, and talk. I also notice that he talks at least a little more with M'gann than with the rest of the team.

Pretty much the last couple of days were calm and I was waiting for some action.

SGtNC-SGtNC-SGtNC

No One's POV

Somewhere in Bialya, there was a type of huge military tent HQ, hiding something from the world.

Inside of the HQ tent there was a man that had his brain showing from his head. This man is Psimon.

In front of him was a huge ice. Inside of the ice showed the image of a humanoid figure in the middle of the ice and had its arms crossed across the chest. The figure was Shadow Ghost, the trench coat's hood over her head seeing nothing of her face, but the purple glowing eyes.

Psimon was looking at her intensely until he was jerk backward, then he composed himself. "Hmm. . . Your mind has a very protective barrier that is very hard to penetrate. Yet you managed to be able to free the sidekicks in the state you are. How could you do this?! It's clear that you don't have telepathic powers." He said frustrated. "I have erased the others memories of the last six months, but I could have gone farther if it wasn't for your interference, and I still can't erase yours!"

He went to look at Shadow Ghost and try one more time to enter the depths of Shadow's mind.

Psimon entered Shadow's mind again, but he entered at the same place when he got in, a never ending stone wall with barbed wires on top of it. In the middle of the wall was a door but was heavily locked with many huge chains. In front of that door was Shadow Ghost herself guarding it.

"Psimon aren't you tired already of losing to a young girl that has defeated you every time that you have entered and tried, but fail to enter my mind and yet I don't possess telepathic powers." Shadow Ghost said in a mocking tone that sounded different from Laila's. This voice had a slight echo and had a more adult feminine voice.

"Shut it, girl!" Psimon said while creating some type of tornado with lightning bolts and hurling at Shadow.

"Think that puny thing could defeat me. Ha! I have been through much worst!" Again she mocked him and created her own tornado made of Shadows and was throwing ice stakes at him. The battle did not fazed Shadow Ghost, but for Psimon he was struggling. Without warning a huge ice stake was coming towards him and he had no choice but to get out of her mind.

Psimon jerked back again and glared at Shadow Ghost for defeating him. "You might have defeated me again once more, but you can't do anything for your so call 'teammates' now that you are inside of your own ice. One thing for certain is that the ice around you helps you for not letting telepaths like me to go in. Hmm . . . I wonder what would happen if I tried to break the ice so to say." He then left looking for something to help him destroy the ice.

Shadow Ghost could still hear and see what is happening around her, even though she is still inside of the ice.

Laila's POV

After Psimon left, I made my soul quickly leave my body and explore the place looking for the living sphere. I saw it in a type of cage being tortured. I wanted so badly to free it but I couldn't. My soul is a ghost to the world; I cannot move or touch things. I couldn't pull the controls, I just went through it.

I tried to comfort it, when the torture finished briefly for the sphere. I did not know for sure that it could sense me, but I felt the sphere calm down at least for a little.

I sense that Psimon was nearing my body and I quickly went in my body. I saw with my purple glowing eyes that he was in front a soldier guy that had a type of huge gun, pointing at me. "Shoot it at her." Psimon said from behind.

I quickly chanted a Shadow Spell in my mind. Shadows appeared from under the ice I was in and cover all in it. Later when all of the Shadows covered every millimeter of the ice it disappeared.

The soldier with a gun showed a bit of fear in his face; good he should be. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot it!" Psimon yell at him.

The soldier quickly took aim and red laser rays shot out of it. When the rays touched the ice all of them were deflected and the laser rays were shot at different places, but one of them was purposely aimed for Psimon. He dodges it just in time and jumped out of the way.

The ice didn't even have a scratch.

Psimon got mad, but kept an unsettling cool demeanor. "You are full of surprises." With that said he left.

I didn't know what to do. If I got out of I could be endangering the team. I had a tracker device in my right wrist. I tried to take it off, but it electro shocked me. Also what Psimon said was true. The ice that covers me, helps gets rid of creatures that want to enter my mind. Unfortunately he has a very strong mind. If I was out of the ice I could probably still defeat him, but during the battle someone could hurt my body while fighting him psychically and he has a chance to enter my mind to erase my memories. A chance that I did _not_ want to take.

That's the reason I am in my own ice. I will not get frostbite if I spend a lot of time in it.

I created the ice around me when I sensed Psimon trying to get into my mind. I saw his astonished face when it was occurring. He then ignore me, which was a big mistake by his part, but I good opportunity for me.

I sensed that he was in the team's minds. They were all unconscious after we fought them. Using my powers I sent all the team to different parts of Bialya by Shadow Traveling them out of there. I made for sure that the trackers put on them were left in the tent and not with them. Also I had made sure that their items were with them.

When Psimon saw what happened he looked at me. I knew he saw my purple glowing eyes because he said, "You did this." After that he went into my mind and tried to erase my memories and put new ones in them. After a few battles that I won he has told me that he was able to erase everyone's minds of what happened six months ago. I was so mad that I pretty much beat him for good every time we fought.

I worried for the team, especially for Superboy. I knew that he wasn't created back then, after he told me about that he was a clone of Superman. If he didn't existed six months ago, then what will he do? I just hope that he doesn't get hurt or hurt the team.

I didn't know how long I was meditating, until I sensed Superboy coming in the tent. I saw that he was unconscious and he was put in some type of wall that had restraints on it so the Superboy's hands and feet were subdued and he was put on the wall. I was furious. The next time that I fight Psimon it won't be lovely at all and I'll make sure that he knows not to mess with _me_ or _my_ brother.

I think that Psimon saw what I was seeing. "Oh, you seeing this? Well you might be wondering what I'm going to do with him. You see I know that he is a weapon for Cadmus so we are planning to test on him like the experiment he is. We are going to do the same to him as we did with the alien sphere. Hope that you enjoy the show." He said with malice.

The only show of anger was that dangerous sharp ice spikes came out of the big ice I was in. He had a smirk and woke up Superboy. When he woke up he raged like a wild animal. Then he was being electrocuted by the scientists that right now I am not happy with.

They kept on doing this for a while and I sensed that the sphere was reacting to Superboy's pain. I heard the scientists and Psimon that it was an interesting behavior. They stopped for a moment of their torture on Superboy; now that he was again unconscious, thanks to Psimon and went to look out of the tent.

I was raging on the inside and was preparing to free myself from the ice while that Psimon was not paying attention to me.

The spikes were slowly disappearing, and then I also sensed that Miss Martian was here in camouflaged form. I saw that she was trying to free Superboy. That gave me relief, until I sensed that Psimon was near. I wanted to warn her but it was too late, they were in a telepathic battle.

I wasted no time as I was trying to get rid of the ice as fast as I could. When I was almost done I saw that Superboy was awake. He was raging again and tried to lunge for Miss Martian. The sphere then quickly spins it way out and breaks the cage that it was in and releases Superboy in the moment.

Superboy then lunged at Psimon but is pushed away by the psychic barrier and accidentally touch Miss Martian, making him go into their telepath battle.

I saw that some soldiers were going to attack Superboy. I quickly broke out of the ice and was about to attack them until the sphere beat me to it.

I floated down to be next to the sphere. I petted it's side. "Thank you for defending Superboy." I said still using my disguised adult woman echoing voice but in a nice tone. "I am going to into the telepathic battle and fight with them to defeat Psimon. Will you please help us and fight against the enemies that try to harm us. Will you do that?" I ask the sphere hoping that I will understand it's answer.

The sphere then nudged me towards Superboy. I take that the sphere will help us. "Thank you." I said to it and I touched Superboy's shoulder.

I was inside of Miss Martian's mind, I believe. In the distance I saw a bunch of Miss Martians fighting against a huge Psimon. I don't think that they took notice of me.

On the sand it showed Superboy watching the fight, but is held back by different regular size Psimons. I quickly flew there and started to fight the other Psimons and defeated them quickly.

I turned to Superboy. "Are you alright? Do you have all of your memories?" I asked him with worry in my disguised voice.

I was waiting for some answer from him. Superboy then sprinted at me, lifted me to his height, and gave me a hug. "I am fine, but how are you? Did you got hurt? What happen in the tent?" He asked me as he put me on the ground again.

"I am fine also, but I will explain things later. Right now we need to help Miss Martian. And I have a plan to defeat Psimon, are you in?" I told Superboy, feeling relief that he is himself again.

I saw that he nodded and I quietly said to him, "I know that both Psimon and Miss Martian don't know that I am here, so I am going to be the surprise attack. You go help her anyway you can while I sneak up on Psimon and defeat him. Are you ready?"

"Ready." After that he jumped all the way where she was, while I made myself invisible and snuck behind Psimon. I know that when he is concentrating on fighting the other psychically he won't be able to detect another being.

I saw in the corner in my eye that Superboy and Miss Martian were holding hands, joining forces, and they attacked Psimon making him stagger back but he regained himself.

"Think that will stop me!" Psimon yelled at them.

"Maybe, but for sure I will Psimon!" I yelled back at him preparing long Shadow Whips. He turned back and saw me. He backed away for a little, with fear in his eyes. "Psimon you will regret your actions!" I furiously yelled at him and attacked him with the Shadow Whips.

I repeated hit him quickly and he was slowly going back in his regular size. I got rid of the whips and started a Shadow Tornado behind me. I levitated him a few feet so that he was looking at me. "Don't you ever _dare_ mess with me without paying the consequences." I promised to him, since I don't do threats. With that I threw him in the now gigantic Shadow Tornado.

When I looked over to the guys I saw a white creature standing behind M'gann. After a while I felt myself being transported back into my own mind.

After a while of regaining all of my senses, saw that Psimon was engulfed by my Shadow Tornado and being sent away from the tent. I felt glad that it happen to him.

I was searching for Superboy and M'gann. I saw them in an almost kissing position, until that the sphere interrupted them. I chuckled at them. I knew that both of them had a thing for each other.

I floated towards them in my invisible form. "So what were you two about to do?" I taunted question them as I appeared before them. They both jumped a little and M'gann had a blush across her face.

"Umm. . . I just, I mean-" M'gann stuttered.

I gave a short chuckle. "I was just teasing guys." Then the sphere came next to Superboy.

"Do you think that they will allow me to keep it?" He asked to both of us.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the team about it." I told him.

"Oh the team! Hello, M'gann! Guys we have to go back quickly. We found Aqualad in a dehydrated state." M'gann quickly said in a worried voice that made me worry.

"Where are they? I can treat him quickly." I hurriedly asked M'gann.

She went outside the tent and showed me the direction. In the horizon I saw the sun barely going to rise.

"I will go up ahead. I will meet you guys in the Bioship." I told them. I was about to go away flying until I felt a strong grip in my left wrist. I looked for it's owner and it was Superboy.

"Be careful with the sun." He told me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I will." He then let go of my wrist and I quickly flied away. I was flying about 85 mph and I saw the Bioship. I made a quick descent and used my Powers and went through the roof and landed on the inside of the Bioship.

"How is Aqualad?" I told to the rest of the team.

"He is in a delirious state. He needs to hydrate faster." Robin told me as I was walking towards Aqualad. I saw that Artemis was nursing him.

"Artemis let me nurse him now. I know how to quickly hydrate him." I told her and she quickly stood back as I went to stand next to Kaldur who was saying things in his state.

I closed my eyes and quickly concentrated on what I was about to do. My eyes beginning to glow purple as I was focusing on to melt my ice as I put some in his bloodstream so that his cells would he hydrated back to normal. I was doing this for a while, sensing that he was getting better, by the way he was slowly stop talking.

When I sensed that he was well, I stopped. I looked around and saw that M'gann and Superboy were here. "He is hydrated now and in good health." I told to the rest of the team. They all had relief looks on their faces.

I looked back at Kaldur and saw that he was fluttering his eyes. He stood up and was speaking in Atlantian.

"Hello, M'gann. I knew that I forgot to bring back someone else's memories." M'gann said and quickly made Kaldur to remember everything.

"I forgot I bring a souvenir." Kid Flash complained.

"I think that we took care of it." I told him in my regular voice as sphere rolls up into the Bioship.

"Wow is the sphere that the scientists back in the tent were holding?" Wally asked.

"Yes and now it's free." I told him and the others.

"Could I keep it?" Superboy asked to Kaldur.

Kaldur had a thinking pose. "I agree with you keeping it, but it's all Batman's decision." He stated finally.

"I think that Batman will allow it. Don't you worry, Superboy." I told him as a put a hand on his shoulder while floating to his height. I gave a gentle squeeze and floated back down. I was greeted by the sphere itself. It was nudging on me. I gave it a gentle rub on the side.

"Laila what's on your right wrist?" Artemis asked as I was rubbing the sphere.

I looked at my mention wrist and without thinking I tried to take it out with force, but it resulted of me getting electro shocked so bad that you could see the sparks coming out of my body. I think I let out a hiss and I fell down to my knees.

"Laila, what's happening?" Superboy said at me as he kneeled down next to me. Worry in his voice.

"Uhh. . . I forgot about this thing. Please someone take it out or deactivate it. It's a tracker." I told them.

Superboy then grabbed my wrist and carefully crushed the tracker without hurting me. The pieces fell to the ground. I collected the pieces and told M'gann to open a hole on the floor on the Bioship. The hole was in front of me and I threw the pieces on the desert floor.

"Guys we have to get out of here. I don't think that we should take our chances of being found." I told them. M'gann quickly prepared the Bioship into takeoff.

Everything was quiet until M'gann asked, "Laila, why didn't you have your memories erased like the others." Everyone looked at me from their seats except M'gann who was driving the Bioship.

"Wait you didn't have your memories erased? Why?" Wally asked.

I was the closest to Superboy and he looked at me expecting an answer. "Well Psimon tried to, but he failed to do so." I told everyone.

"What happen when you were there?" Superboy asked.

I took a deep breath. "When we were all defeated and unconscious, Psimon tried to erase my memories first. In my training with Master I was taught to create my own mind barrier that is almost impossible to break in and also to be able to detect if someone or something tried to get in."

"Why would you be taught that?" M'gann asked.

"Some of the creatures that we fight against read minds, more specifically one's fear and use it against it. That's why I have a mind barrier. But I can also sense if someone is trying to go in without my permission. That is why Psimon couldn't erase my memories. He couldn't go against me in my own mind."

"That's why you defeated Psimon." M'gann said with awe.

"Hold on a sec. Laila you defeated Psimon in a telepathic battle." Wally asked.

"Yes. But to tell the truth he tried to fight against me many times while I was captured in the tent I was in. To make sure that he didn't try to harm me physically while battling him psychically, I covered myself with ice so that my body won't be harm and also it helps me to defeat him more easily."

"He tried to harm you." Superboy growled under his breath.

"Yes, he did try but it was until I last fought him by myself after defeated him after the thirty-third time. I think I pissed him off after I taunted him that he was defeated by a girl of my age. He then fetched for a soldier guy with a huge red laser gun thing. I knew that he was going to shoot at me so I covered the ice with my Shadows and chanting a Shadow Spell in my mind so that anything that gets hit at my ice gets reflected back. When my Shadows dispersed Psimon ordered at the soldier to shoot at me. He pulled the trigger and many laser rays touched my ice but all of them reflected back and one purposely aimed at Psimon, but he dodged it. He was mad at me I know that, but he said something cocky and that made me worry. I didn't know what was about to happen so I mediated and trying to recharge my Powers and Spells so I will be ready."

"Laila, I want you to know that you are cool, but how come we all lost six months of memories and ended up in different places?" Wally asked.

"While I was covering myself in ice, he was erasing your guys' memories. When I found out what he was doing, I used a Shadow Spell to transport you guys out of there with your things. Also I made sure that the trackers, like the one I just had, were not with you and left behind. I did not know where all of you were exactly, but I knew you were near or in Bialya. After that Psimon started to try getting my memories erased. After a few battles I found out that all of you have at least six months of memory lost. He said if it wasn't for my interference, he would have erased all of your memories and replace them with different ones so that you would be serving for The Light, I think that is what he said." I told them seriously.

"Laila you did a great job for being your first mission and it was successful. Thank you for helping us. I don't know what would have happen if you didn't come with us. Thank you." Kaldur said to me with his friendly smile showing his gratefulness.

"It was nothing, really. All I care is the well-being of all of you. I am part of this team, am I not? We have each other's backs." I told them sincerely.

"It was nothing! You saved all of us, Laila." Robin said to me.

"You guys would have done the same if you had the power to do so." I stated at them.

"True, but we didn't back there, and I want to thank you Laila." Artemis said with a nod of her head which I returned.

"I feel flattered with all of you guys thanking me and all, but you don't need to do that. Your well-being is enough for me." I told them. I tried to change the subject. "Kaldur what are you going to report to Batman once we return."

"Everything." He said. After that we were all quiet waiting for our destination.

I look out of the window and saw the ocean and to the east I saw the sun rising. It was a beautiful view. I kept staring at it wondering what a sunrise looks like. Before I knew it I saw Mt. Justice and we were landing.

Everyone got out and went to the huge computer room where our missions are assigned to us. Batman was there waiting. Kaldur was in front of us and was heading towards Batman. The sphere was next to Superboy and I know that Batman sees it but for now ignored it.

"How was the mission and why is there a huge sphere with all of you?" Batman said.

Kaldur started explaining everything to what happened to us. I stood next to him just in case he needed my help. Batman had his face stoic all the time.

When he finished explaining I asked Batman if Superboy could keep the sphere.

He still had his stoic face and answered, "Yes, he can keep it, but he will take all responsibility of it."

I turned to Superboy and gave him a smile. I saw that he responded with his own small one that I saw.

"Laila." Batman said to me.

I turned and walked towards him. "Yes, Batman." I respectively said to him.

"Good job." With that he left for the zeta-tubes. I only smiled at his compliment.

"Wow, the Batman just said 'good job' to you. Congrats." Wally said as I face the team.

"Yeah, Laila, though you deserved it." Robin said. Then after a while later, Robin, Artemis, and Wally left to their respective homes. Kaldur didn't leave because he officially lives in the cave.

Now both Kaldur and M'gann left to their rooms to go rest. It was only Superboy and I in the living room.

"So Superboy what are you going to name him?" I asked him as the sphere rolled in between our standing forms.

"Sphere." He replied and he was petting the now named, Sphere.

"Nice." I said as I petting Sphere also.

It was moment of silence until Superboy spoke, "Laila I am glad that you are alright. After I regained my memories, I was worried about you because I didn't see you in the desert and in the tent. I was going to look for you, but when you appeared I was relieved."

"I was also worried about you too. I didn't know where I sent you and what would you do to yourself or others when you didn't had memory of six months ago since you weren't created by then. When I saw you I was also relieved that you fine, but I got angry when the scientists were electrocuting you. I was trying to get free of my ice so that I could stop your pain and free you. I felt hopeless." I told him as I looked down at my feet, feeling ashamed that I couldn't help him.

"Laila, it is not your fault. You help me in the end didn't you? Don't you worry about it. If anyone felt hopeless it was me." He said to me.

I looked up at him. "Why would you feel hopeless?" I asked him wondering.

"When you told us what happen, I felt hopeless. I didn't protect or help you as I promised to you. That's why." He said and he looked down.

I put a hand on his cheek so that he would look at me. "Superboy, we both promised to help each other and that's what happened. In this occasion I help you, but in a different situation, I might need your help, vice versa. You okay with it?" I softly told him.

He only smiled and nodded. I returned the smile at him. I was starting to lower my eye lids.

"We need to sleep, Laila. Come on lets go." We both left the living room and went to our respective rooms. We told each other that we will see each other in a few hours and went to our rooms.

I quickly flew to my bed. My last thoughts were of the hint of the beautiful sunrise I got see and the success of the mission before I went to sleep.

**AN: This is the episode Bereft, if you didn't know. I really don't know all of the episode's lines as well of the other episodes, but I tried my best and changed of the events so it would be more original. Just to clarify I am going to mixed the plot with some of the YJ episodes but I will also add my own ideas for the story that I have planned out. Please review and comment -MSM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice only my OCs**

Chapter Seven

Laila's POV

After I woke up and changed into my casual clothes and tied my hair into a low ponytail with my black ribbon. I quickly went to the living room/kitchen hoping that Superboy was already awake. I wasn't disappointed, since he was there as well with Kaldur and M'gann all of them eating breakfast.

"Good Morning, guys did you sleep well?" I asked them as I was floating toward the island were M'gann was serving breakfast.

They all looked at me and they all had smiles on their faces. They all responded that they did.

"Did you sleep well, Laila?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes I did thanks for asking. So you guys planning anything later on?" I said as I was serving myself cereal by using my Ghost Powers of telekinesis.

"I am going to continue to perfection the cookie receipt and take the Bioship for a ride later." M'gann said as she sat down making the table complete of all of us sitting down and eating.

"I am going to tour a little bit of the cave and swim in the pool." Kaldur said.

"I going to train for a while and make Sphere company." Superboy said.

"What are you going to do Laila?" M'gann asked.

"I'm going to practice my Spells, Powers, and martial arts and probably come to the living room to read." I replied as I used again my Powers to serve a glass of milk for me.

We then all ate in comfortable silence and did what we planned to do. I quickly fetched my _Umbra Incantamenta _and headed down to the secret room and practice for a while.

After what I thought was hours I sensed that Master was in the cave as well as Batman and Martian Manhunter. I quickly left the room and went to where they were.

I guess I was the only one that notices their presence because I was the only one near the zeta tube entrance with Master, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado.

"Greetings Master, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado." I told them as I appeared from the shadows.

I saw that Martian Manhunter was a little surprised when I presented myself to them. Everyone looked at me and gave a slight head bow acknowledging me. "May I ask without being rude, but why are all of you here?" I asked with curiosity.

"Laila we have all came here for telling Superboy and M'gann about that they are going to attend school." Batman responded.

"That's wonderful to hear. Am I going to school as well?"

"Yes and as I told you before, Laila you are going to attend high school not middle school for safety reasons." Master said to me. I nodded understanding.

"Laila, do you know where Superboy and M'gann are?" Batman asked me.

"I believe M'gann is with her Bioship and Superboy with Sphere. I think they might be in the garage." I told him and Martian Manhunter. They nodded and they and Red Tornado left to find them.

It was only Master and I. "Master are you done with the potion that you said that was going to help me get in the sun without getting hurt?" I asked him when I felt they were out of ear shot.

"Of course I did, Laila." He then opened a side of his trench coat and pulled out a circular vial about the size of tennis ball with dark yellowish liquid. "You have to drink this before you go to school. It only takes three drops and you don't have to worry about the sun at all. After you drink this you will become in you more mortal form, but as long you are in your mortal form you are incapable of using your Ghost Powers, maybe you are able to use Spells but it is going to be a lot weaker and doing it is going to take a lot of energy from you."

"How will I be able to turn back?"

"You just have to think about your Shadow Ghost appearance. After that you will be once again in this form. Just for practice drink only one drop and you know what to do the rest." He then gave me the vial. I opened the top and it was a type of dropper. Well that's useful. I drank a drop and I felt myself changing an instant and it ended quickly.

"Master how do I look?"

"You appear like a regular human mortal, Laila. Go ahead and look at yourself." Master encouraged.

I created an ice mirror and looked at my reflection. My skin tone and hair changed, but not my purple eyes. My body structure was still the same also. I couldn't wait for school. I then concentrated on my other appearance and felt a changing sensation. When it ended I looked at my reflection again and I had my usual deadly white skin and silver purplish hair with dark purple streaks at the bottom of my hair.

I smiled up at Master. "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome. One more thing, before I forget. Your public name is Laila Fantazma." He told me.

"Is Fantazma my original last name?" Curious that it was going to be my last name.

"In a way. When you go to school you have to tell them that you have been home schooled your entire life in Mexico. I am going to be your uncle and legal guardian in the school's eyes. If anyone asks what my job is, just say that I am a pyrotechnician and a mechanic. Don't give away any information that can possibly reveal our or Superboy's and M'gann's identity. Do you understand?" Master finished.

"Crystal clear, Master. How are Rontu and Psyche?"

"They are fine, Laila. Psyche is very proud of you for doing your first mission and it was a great success. I am also proud Laila." He told me and gave me pat on my shoulder. "I won't be here in a few days that is why I explain the potion to you now, I have some business to take care of." I smile to myself that Psyche and Master are proud of me and that Rontu is okay. I don't know what type of business Master needs to take care of, but I knew better not to ask because I knew he wasn't going to tell me if he didn't want to talk about it. "Have a great first day of school tomorrow." With that said he left and I had the potion with me.

SGtNC-SGtNC-SGtNC

I woke up very early the next morning and prepared myself for school. I had my usual attire and today I wore my light purple t-shirt over my tight black long sleeves, which was tucked in my black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I again pull my hair up in a ponytail with my trustful black ribbon.

I flew to the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast. When I finished Superboy, Kaldur, and M'gann were up and ready. "Hey guys. Ready for school?" I asked them as I put my dirty dishes away.

"I am! I can't wait to see the high school." M'gann said cheerfully.

"I don't know." Superboy said. I was informed that Kaldur wasn't coming with us to school. What a shame, but oh well.

It was still early and we went and observed how Superboy was fixing his bike. I offered to hand him the tools, since I knew what they were.

It went like that for a while until Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado came. I saw that Red Tornado had a bag with him.

"Hello. We came to pick you up and go to school." Martian Manhunter said.

"Hi, Uncle." M'gann said happily as she went to give him a hug. They had a moment and then he and Red Tornado face us.

"As you know you all will be attending to Happy Harbor High School. Have you decided what to wear that won't cause attention or that will reveal your identities?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I have already decided what to wear." M'gann said as she changed in normal human clothes. She had a white shirt that was tucked in a pink skirt and was over with a type of short pink blazer. She still had her green skin.

"M'gann you still need to look human." Kaldur said.

"I know, I was just kidding." M'gann then changed into a Caucasian skin. "Tada, I am Megan Morse." She stated proudly.

"Laila, Ghost Master told us that he gave you something that will make you more human like and it will eliminated the sun problem. Is that true?" Red Tornado asked me.

"Yes, Master gave me the potion yesterday and explained me how to use it. I'll be back." I told them and I quickly Shadow Traveled into my room. I drank the three drops of the potion and felt the change. I ran to where they were and I revealed my original self to them.

Superboy's POV

After Laila left, I was wondering what Laila was going to look like. Less than a minute pass and I saw her figure coming at us.

When the light touched her skin, I saw her new look. She still had the same body structure, but her skin and hair were different. Her hair was now jet black, but it didn't have the purple streaks. Her skin tone was humanly pale, not the snow white she had. Her eyes were the same usual purple.

"This was how I looked before I started training my Powers and Spells. I am Laila Fantazma." Laila said to us as she walked towards us.

So this is her original appearance, before she went with Ghost Master. She looked so _human_, that I saw her even more _fragile_ and very _breakable._

"Laila you look great." M'gann happily said to Laila.

"Thanks, M'gann." Laila said.

"Superboy you have to choose a human name to go to the school. You can use my human name John if you wish." Martian Manhunter told me as he changed into a human.

"No thanks." I told him.

"What about Connor? I like that name." M'gann said to me.

I thought for a moment and it sounded good. "Sure."

"What about Kent, for your last name?" Red Tornado suggested.

"Oh, that would be nice. You would be honoring Kent Nelson." M'gann said.

"Then wouldn't my last name be Nelson?" I asked.

"I think that the name Connor Kent is nice. It has a good ring." Laila told me with a soft smile.

I couldn't disagree with her. "Alright, I'll be Connor Kent."

"I think that you need to change the shirt. The 'S' shield is going to reveal your secret identity." M'gann said. All my shirts were the same so I just put my shirt inside out. I saw that M'gann had a blush on her face.

"If that is all, I guess we should be going now." Laila said.

"Yes, we are going to the school via Bioship. Let's go." Martian Manhunter said.

Laila's POV

I went to Kaldur as Superboy, Red Tornado, M'gann and Martian Manhunter were heading to the Bioship. "See you later, Kaldur." I told him before I left with the others. I felt sad that he didn't went with us. I hope that he doesn't get lonely.

We were in the Bioship flying in camouflage form toward Happy Harbor High. I was taking in how the city looked in the day time. It was wonderful. Now that I have this potion, I could see the daylight activities that the human mortals do.

The ride didn't take long and Martian Manhunter landed the Bioship in a middle of the park which was deserted of humans.

"Laila, Ghost Master wanted to give you this bag for you to use at school." Red Tornado told me as he gave me a gray cross-shoulder bag, which had my initials 'L.F.' in black letters. I was happy that Master bothered to get me something for school. I put it on and I felt that it had items in it.

"Thank you." I told Red Tornado. He only nodded. "Superboy, Batman wanted me to give you this jacket." He said as he showed a dark brown jacket and handed it to Superboy. I guess I should call him Conner now.

"Uh, thanks." Conner said and he put the jacket on.

"Okay, once you guys get out. Cross the park and the street and soon you will see the high school. Go to the office to get your class schedules. After school come here and go back to the cave. M'gann, you will be driving the Bioship, since we will not be here. Try not to get into trouble." Martian Manhunter said to us. We all nodded and left the Bioship.

We followed the directions that Martian Manhunter gave us and we saw the school. We walked toward it. I saw many people and I tried to pay attention to my surroundings.

I guess I wasn't because the next thing I knew a kid was heading towards me in his skateboard. I covered my face waiting for impact, but it never happen. I removed my arms from my face and opened my eyes only to see that Conner was holding the boy by his jacket.

"Thanks dude, for stopping me. Hey are you okay?" The boy first talked to Conner then to me. I nodded at him.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Conner questioned the boy that had a green shield with an 'M' in it. The filling of the shirt was yellow.

"This? I made it." The boy said.

"Hey leave him alone. Or else." A new voice said at us.

We all turn to the voice. He was a big guy wearing a Superman shirt with other kids behind him. Actually all of the students were wearing some type of superhero t-shirt. All except the three of us.

I sensed Conner's anger radiating from his aura. He dropped the kid that we found out that his name is Marvin.

"Hello, I am Megan Morse." Megan started to introduce us. "This is Conner Kent." She directed to him. "And this is Laila Fantazma. We are new to this school." She finished, smiling at them. I just waved at them politely.

"So you are the new kids." Marvin commented as he looked at us. I just shrugged at him. "Not much of a talker, are you?" He said to me.

"Well not really in the beginning, but maybe later on, when I get more comfortable, I will talk more." I told him in my passive voice. When I talk to new people, I usually start talking to them in a passive tone.

I look at Conner and saw that he and what I heard, Mal Duncan, were having a type of glare contest.

I think a teacher was coming towards us, mainly Conner and Mal. "Excuse me, kids. Do we have a problem?" He told them.

"Not at all, Mr. Carr. We were just introducing ourselves, to the new students." Mal said to Mr. Carr. I guess he believed it. "Very well, but that is no excuse for not going to class. Hurry now." Mr. Carr said and left us.

Mal was leaving as well, but he walked into Conner. I sensed his anger rising quickly and his rashness. I quickly grabbed his right arm, trying to prevent him from doing something that he might regret. I know that I don't really stand a chance of holding him back by force in this form, but hopefully he will react by it.

He looked at me in the eyes and his glare was no longer there after a moment. Sensing his anger residing, I let go.

"Hi, there. I am Wendy, Marvin's friend. We were also new last year, so we know how it feels. So, Megan you look like Bumblebee material."

"What is Bumblebee Material?" Megan asked.

"It's our cheer-leading squad. Do you want to join?" Wendy asked Megan.

"Yes! I'll be happy to join!" She said excited.

"Good, then the tryouts are after-school in the football field. We will be waiting." Wendy said as she left with Marvin.

"Come on, guys, we still need to go to the office to get our class schedules. We don't want to be late." I told Conner and Megan as I started walking into the school. I saw them catching up to me. Seconds later they were at my side, heading for the office.

It wasn't really that hard to find since it had a sign that had the word 'office' in it. We went in and I addressed myself to the old lady in a desk using a computer.

"May I help you?" The old lady said kindly. Her name tag said Mrs. Ramos.

"Yes. We three are new students and we need our class schedules, please, Mrs. Ramos." I told her in my most polite voice.

"Oh, the new students. I will get your schedules in a moment, please wait." Mrs. Ramos said and went typing on here computer. Later the printer went on and printed three paper sheets, which I assume are our schedules. She took them out and checked them. She took out another paper from her desk and put it out in front of her. "Come here you three, I will show you where to go and what to do." She explained to us everything and when she was done, she gave us each of us a map so that we won't get lost. That was really kind of her.

We all exited the office and stood in front. "So want to compare schedules?" I asked them.

It turned out that Conner and Megan had more classes together than me, since I am a freshman and they sophomores. The only class we had in common was art, but I had PE with Conner and Home Ec. with Megan. I didn't have the same first class as them so we parted ways.

Luckily, Mrs. Ramos gave us a pass to excuse us from being late of class. She explained to us what were the school rules and all that since I told her I was home schooled and I didn't know anything about the school. This was also for them so they could also know how the school works.

I was heading to my biology class and opened the door only for the students and the teacher to stare at me. "I am sorry for interrupting, but am your new student." I told the teacher in my calm tone.

"You must be the new student that just came. I am Miss Peters. Please present yourself." Miss Peters told me as she motioned me to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Laila Fantazma." I told the class in my passive tone and look at everyone, making sure I was loud enough, but not too soft so that everyone could hear.

"So Laila, did you lived somewhere else other than Happy Harbor?" Miss Peters said to me.

"Before coming here I lived in Mexico." I told her. I heard whispering and gasps from my new classmates.

"So are you a Mexican?" A girl called to me.

I turned to face the girl on the front row. She was looking at me in a rude way. She had golden hair with pink streaks on it and was wearing, I think a Wonder Woman tank-top with a pink blazer.

"If you mean that I was born in Mexico then no. I just used to live there, but I enjoyed living in there; it is a very beautiful country." I said in my passive voice at her, not breaking eye contact. I felt her aura giving off negative energy, not underworld energy, but the human type. I am going to keep my guard up on her.

"Then where were you born?" She said in a not friendly tone.

"New Orleans, Louisiana." I stated back at her. I again heard whispers from the kids. She turn her head back at them at they silenced.

"Well that is very interesting, Laila. Please take seat over there." Miss Peters said to me and she motion me to an empty seat in the corner of the room near the room. In front of me was a brunette girl and next to me a sandy blonde hair boy. I just sat in my designated seat and paid attention to the lesson that Miss Peters was giving.

I paid attention to the lesson until the bell ranged indicating the end of this class. I went to Miss Peters' desk and she gave me a note for the librarian so I could get the needed book I would need for this class.

I quickly walked to my next class which was Algebra 1. Pretty much it was the same as Biology, but no one asked questions which was fine by me. The teacher, Mr. Lee gave me the note after class and break was next.

It was a fifteen minute break. I don't know why schools have a break but who was I to tell them. I was trying to find Conner or Megan, but two persons walked to me. "Hello, may I help you." I asked the two persons.

"Well not really, we just wanted to greet you properly." The brunette girl said to me. She had dark brown eyes and had a Green Lantern logo t-shirt.

"Oh, are you two from the Biology class?" I asked them.

"Yes, and we wanted to get to know you since you are going to be our classmate and all." The sandy blonde hair boy said. He had grey eyes and wore also a Green Lantern t-shirt.

"Alright then, you already know that I am Laila Fantazma." I told them politely.

"I am Lupe Juarez." Lupe said in a cheerful tone.

"I am Sanderson Cunningham, but many call me Sander." Sander said in somewhat a shy tone.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." I told them with a smile.

"Did you really lived in Mexico?" Lupe asked me. I nodded. "That's so cool, for how long? Do you know how to speak Spanish?" Lupe asked excitedly.

"I lived there for about seven years and I do know how to speak Spanish." I told her.

"Did you go to school there?" Sander asked.

"No, I was home schooled."

"Well, did you at least know some people back there?" Lupe asked.

"Yes, some." I told her. I only met the healers that lived back there. They are very wise and friendly people.

"Were you really born in New Orleans?" Sander asked.

"Yes, I was." I still remember New Orleans; I visited it every time it was Mardi Gras with Master and watch the parade for a while.

"That is sweet! You are so bold, you know that?" Lupe said.

I looked at her. "Why is that? I haven't done anything." I said to her, slightly confused.

"You just talked backed to one of the meanest freshman girls and said to her in her face that Mexico is beautiful." Lupe said.

"And? Mexico is really a lovely place." I told her sincerely.

"I know that, I am Mexican. But Blanca Hewes, she hates Mexicans or any other Latinos. She is racist, as well as her group of 'friends'." Lupe said.

"Well, that's rude. I really don't like racism of any kind." I told her.

"Then Laila you are cool with us. Do you want to sit with us during lunch? We can show you the gang." Sander said to me with a smile.

"That would be great, but I need to tell my friends first." I told him.

"Which friends?" Lupe asked.

"Conner and Megan, they are also new to this school too."

"Do you guys live near each other or what?" Sander asked.

"You can say that." I said. I looked behind him and I saw Conner and Megan was behind him. "Excuse me but I got to go. I'll try to look for you guys for lunch and greet you, at least." I told them and I left.

I speed walked to Conner. "Conner, Megan, how were the classes?" I asked them when I was in front of them.

"They were interesting and yours." Megan said.

"Same. Are you going to get the books we need for school from the library?" I asked them.

"Yes, but I think it will be better if we checked them out after school." Megan said.

"All right, well are all going to art class next right?" I asked them.

"Yes and then you and I are heading for PE." Conner said. I gave him a smile and the bell ranged ending the break.

"We should go now." I said and headed for art class. It was nice to know that I would not need a book for this class. We all sat together in a row. The bell rang and PE was next.

Conner and I headed for the gym. The coach there was somewhat a yeller. He said that he was Coach Knox. When we appeared the coach said that we were almost off the hook since we didn't have the uniform that we need to wear to do PE. He said that we would need to buy it from the office and that we better have them tomorrow. For now the coach wants us to do a few pull-ups and push-ups and see how long we resist.

The coach made the kids have free play, whatever that is. "Alright, kids I want both of you to do at least three pull ups, but if you can do more go ahead, but I am going to watch you." Some kids came and watched us. They had black shorts with the letters 'BB' in yellow and white t-shirts.

There were two metal bars about five feet eight inches above the ground. I was four feet ten inches and I had to jump a little so I could reach. Conner was on the other bar.

"Conner, do you want to go on the same rate?" I asked him. He only nodded and we both started doing the pull-ups. We did it over three that was for sure. I did twenty-five, but stopped even though I could do more. Conner did thirty-five, but I know that he could do _a lot_ more. We just stop not wanting unwanted attention.

"You two did well on the pull-ups. I want you on the floor and give me twenty perfect push-ups. I will be counting." Coach Knox said. We did as we were told and did the push-ups. We both did forty, but stopped since the coach stopped counting. "You two are not wimps, I'll give you that. I was expecting that more from you, little lady. But you son look like you could be a great athlete. Are you deciding to join sport young ones?" He said looking at us.

"I do not wish to join a sport." I told the Coach Knox.

"I don't either." Conner said.

"Very well, but if you two change your minds, come and tell me. You are free to go." Coach Knox said and left us.

"Well that was easy." I said to Conner.

"So what are we supposed to do now? We still have some time left before lunch begins." Conner said.

"I don't know. Have a person went up to you and offered you something?" I asked him as we walk toward some empty benches.

"No, did you?" He said as we sat down next to each other.

"You could say I was invited to go somewhere." I told him.

I saw him tense, but I don't know why. "Where and who are these people?" Conner said as he looked into my eyes.

"I was invited to sit with some people during lunch and eat there. They are my Biology classmates. They wanted me to introduce them to their 'gang'. They are nice people, unlike-" I stopped not wanting to make Conner worry for no reason.

"Unlike who?" Conner said in that demanding tone and took hold of one of my hands and squeezed it softly. I know that he was going to press on the subject for a while so I better tell him now.

"There was this girl in my Biology class that was really rude. The people I told you that invited me for lunch told me that she is a mean and racist girl. They said that I was brave to contradict her on a subject. Well whatever reason, she is radiating ill will from her aura and it's very strong. But don't worry about me Conner; I know how to take care of this situation." I told him and gave a gentle squeeze back.

"Laila, I know that you are capable of defending yourself, but I don't know. You are not as strong in this form." Conner said in a slight worried tone.

"Conner, she doesn't have superpowers. I may not have my Powers, but I still have my martial arts and those are really powerful, I don't need to be in my other form." I told him very softly so that no one would hear, only him since he has super hearing. "Also let me fight my own battles, Conner, please. I will tell you if I need help, I promise." I said as I crossed my heart. I saw him nod and I smiled at him, knowing that he will let me stand my own ground alone.

We fell into comfortable silence, until someone came to view.

Superboy's POV

After our talk we were silent. Laila put her head on my shoulder and it was relaxing for me. It was good to feel that Laila was here with me and talk with each other. I really see her as my little sister and I her big brother. I wanted to protect her from all the threating things that dare to come to her, but I promised her that I have to let her fight her own battles. But she promised me that if she needs help, I will make sure I was there in less than a heartbeat.

I felt Laila move her head. I looked to where she was seeing and I saw a golden blonde girl with pink streaks and two other girls behind her. One had a light brown hair and the other had a dirty blonde hair and they also had the pink streaks.

"So Fantazma is he your boyfriend? I really hope he isn't, he is really hot." The golden blonde girl said in a rude tone. I really don't like her or how she was directing at her. On instinct, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me and looked at the girl.

"If by boyfriend, you mean, a friend that is a boy, then yes he is my boyfriend." Laila said passively and look at the girl with disinterest. I saw that some kids where looking at us, in I guess shock.

The girl looked frustrated, but then she looked at Laila in a mocking face. "Oh really, then why is he holding you like that?" She said and pointed at me. "You know if I was in your place, I would want him to pull me even closer." She said in such a horrible tone. I would _never_ let her touch me.

I kept my face even for Laila and I looked at her. She was thinking of something, I could tell by her eyes, they were calculating something. "Well, he does that because he is protective of me. I am her little sister after all and he is my big brother. Plus I won't let you get close to him like this, since he is already taken by another. So don't even bother because he is loyal to her and if you even _try_ something, I _will_ stop it." Laila said to her while looking at her. Her tone was passive in the beginning, but became a little ruff in the end.

I heard gasps and whispers from the students. I used my super hearing trying to hear what was happening. _"Is she crazy? She doesn't know what will happen to her." "Poor girl, she is so dead, Blanca is really going to harm her some way. I don't think she is going let her talk back at her with no punishment. The new girl is really going to suffer." "Oh, I know her; she is in my Bio class. She is the new kid, Laila. She did something similar in class to Blanca. She is so brave; I wish I had the courage she has to talk to Blanca like that." "She is a fearless girl. I hope that she could stand up to her more so that Blanca gets a piece of her medicine. I just hope that Blanca or her lackeys won't destroy her socially." _I stopped hearing since I had an idea what this Blanca girl is.

"Is that a threat, Fantazma?" Blanca hissed and she put her hands in her hips and glared at Laila.

Laila didn't look fazed at all. Laila just took a deep breath and cocked her head slightly. "Oh no, that was no threat, Hewes. Something that I don't do is threats. What I do Hewes, is that I do**_ promises_**." Laila said in her dangerously serious voice. Blanca and her 'lackeys' were shocked and huffed a little.

"Why you little-" Blanca started in a fuming tone.

"I would not finish that sentence, Hewes. The school won't tolerate vulgar words in campus. And guess what we are in school campus." Laila said passively.

I know that hit a nerve on Blanca because she just stomped away with the girls behind her. I was impressed that Laila could make someone so mad just by talking in a passive tone. She didn't raise her voice or talk in a rudely tone, unlike Blanca. Well her tone was calm and collected except when she had the dangerous serious tone.

"Conner, I apologize if I said anything that offended you." Laila said softly that I had to use my super hearing. Her eyes looked sad, and I did not like her being like that. I still had my arm around her, so gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Laila, you didn't say anything offensive." I told her softly.

"But I told a lie, Conner. I don't like to lie, but I had to do it. I couldn't let her treat me as a lesser being because I am not. We are all equal, just what the founding fathers of this country said." Laila said very softly that I had to use my super hearing again. She really did look upset.

"What lie did you said?" I asked her.

"That you have a girlfriend. Not a friend that is a girl, but a girlfriend, if you know what I mean." Laila said morosely. "I just didn't want her to get close to you. I don't want her to provoke you when I am not around. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand your reasons, though I am worried about you. I overheard some students that said you are probably going to suffer and it's going to be harsh." I said to her looking at her eyes.

I saw some type of knowledge hidden in those eyes, something that only she knows. "Oh don't worry about me, Conner. I won't let her words get into me. I have a very strong will and she won't make me break, however likely that will be. I been against a lot worse and those were demons. She has no power on me. I will be calm throughout the whole thing and I will just remark the truth back at her. That is pretty much her flaw, she doesn't want others to state otherwise and even though it's the truth. The truth harms her image." Laila said wisely and gave a small smile, which I returned.

I know that Laila won't let that Blanca girl get the best of her, but if she does I _will_ interfere. Laila then stood up as the five minute warning bell rang. The students went to the lockers. Laila then grabbed my hand. "Come on Conner, it's all most lunch. We have to find Megan."

I followed Laila and then out of nowhere a girl came in front of Laila. "Hello, Laila." The unknown girl said to Laila and waved shyly.

"Um, hello, but who are you?" Laila said calmly.

"I am Kelly, we have Algebra together." Kelly said.

"Oh, well that's nice to hear. Do you need something?" Laila asked.

"Not really, is just that I just wanted to tell you, that you are very brave. No one has ever talked to Blanca Hewes like that before. No one dares to because of what she can do." Kelly whispered.

"Well, what can she do?" Laila asked Kelly.

"She destroys a person's social life. She has done that before many times to many people. I just came here to warn you, so that it won't happen to you." Kelly said with her eyes downcast.

"She did this to a person that you knew. Is this why you are warning me? So that others won't have the same fate?" Laila said in a sympathetic tone. "Am I right?"

Kelly looked up at her with a shocked expression. "H-how did you k-know?"

"It's written in your face. Thank you for telling me. Don't worry about me; I don't think Blanca could break me." Laila said to her and patted her shoulder softly. "You go to the lockers. I guess I will see you around?" Laila said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we will." Kelly also gave a small smile at Laila and she left.

"Let's go Conner." Laila said to me. I nodded at her and we walked toward the cafeteria. We were walking close together.

In the corner of my eye I saw Laila in deep thinking. "Laila, what are you thinking?" I asked her.

She didn't respond for a while, like she was thinking what she was going to say. "Blanca is going to be an interesting person to confront." Was all that she said. I wanted to say something about Blanca, but when I looked at her eyes; her eyes showed that she didn't want to talk about it, so I kept quiet for her.

Laila's POV (Lunch Time)

Conner, Megan and I were getting lunch from the cafeteria. We were served our food into some plastic trays. I served myself a bottle of water, a pear and a salad. There were hamburgers but I had never tried some before that I remember. Conner and Megan got a bottle of water, an apple and a hamburger.

We were looking for a table to sit in. "Guys, let's sit on the table near the tree." I told them as a spotted a lonely table that nobody was sitting. It was a little far, but they didn't seem to mind. As we were walking I was looking for Sander and Lupe. I spotted them and I told Conner and Megan to go ahead of me, I was going to catch up later. "Hello Sander and Lupe." I told them as I was in their table. I had a small smile on my face as I saw Kelly too. "Hello Kelly."

"Oh, Laila you came!" Lupe said happily and I saw that Sander had a grin on his face.

"Of course I did. I told you guys I was going to greet you." I told them calmly.

"So you are not going to sit with us?" Sander said with a disappointed tone.

"No. I going to sit with my friends over there." I pointed at Conner and Megan as they were talking.

"Is that the boy you were with in PE?" Kelly asked as she pointed to Conner.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What grade are they in?" Lupe asked.

"They are both sophomores." I said and I looked to see three different people. "So Lupe and Sander, you said that you were going to introduce your other friends."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Laila." Sander said and he started to introduce his friends. "These are the twins, Ruth and Rudy." He pointed to some red heads identical twins that had some freckles spread on their cheeks and had dark blue eyes. I waved at them and they both smiled at me.

"You obviously know Kelly." Lupe continued as mentioned Kelly and I nodded. "And this guy here is Warren." Lupe said as she pointed to a boy with tanned skin, dark hair that fell just below his ears and dark brown eyes. When Warren heard his name he looked at me and nodded. I nodded back at him.

"It was nice meet all of you. Thank you, Sander and Lupe for introducing your friends. I need to go, see you later." I said to them and I waved goodbye to them and they did the same. I walked away and headed towards Conner and Megan.

"Sorry for making you guys waiting." I told both of them as I sat down next to Conner and Megan; the table was circular.

"Don't worry about it, Laila." Megan said. I just nodded and we ate our lunch. We made some small talk, mostly was Megan talking happily about how she liked being in the school.

Soon lunch ended and Conner and Megan left together for their next class. I went alone and headed for my English class.

As I enter the class I saw Warren sitting on the end corner on the class near the window, all alone. I headed to the teacher. He was really friendly but there was no other seat except for the one near Warren, which was okay by me.

I could tell that he was not a very social person. He was very quiet and only answered when someone called on him. Just like Conner. I sensed his aura and he was calm and collected, but I also sensed hidden anger and deep sadness. I wonder why would he be like that, but it was none of my business. He has a neutral face, not showing any other emotion. When the bell rang I went up to the teacher and he wrote down the books I needed for this class.

I the corner of my eye I saw Warren staring at me while he was packing his things away.

After English I had Home Economics with Megan. I was first in class before her and I saved her a spot. This class really excited Megan since the teacher started to explain to us on the different uses of the kitchen tools. Megan really paid attention and wrote down notes, so that she won't forget.

I was happy that she was excited. After class we went to the front of the library and waited for Conner. He appeared and little later and went inside to check out our books. It didn't take long and we quickly went to the football field so that Megan could try out for cheerleading.

Conner and I sat in the bleachers while Megan was down preparing for her cheer. She was energetic and did some nice moves for it. When she finished the cheerleaders were in a circle formation discussing. Megan turned back to us and I gave her an encouraging smile.

A cheerleader came up to Megan and started talking to her, then two cheerleaders came behind Megan with a big bucket and pour water on her, thus soaking Megan.

I felt Conner rage and I think so did Megan because she telepathic scream Conner's name making Conner fall from the bleachers and broke a part of it with it.

I quickly jumped down and helped Conner up. "Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Yeah." Was his reply. I heard that Megan made it to the team and that throwing water on her was an initiation tradition or something like that. Well, at least Megan is happy.

Megan went to us with a smile on her face. "I made the team!" she said to us.

"That's wonderful Megan." I told her with my own soft smile. Conner only nodded and had a small smile on his face and went to pick up Megan's books.

"Connor, you don't have to carry my books." Megan said.

"I have to. You don't want to the books to get wet, do you? Also, Laila can't carry them. She already has her own to carry." Conner said to Megan. It was true. The books were heavy and it didn't help that I couldn't use my powers to make the books float beside me. "Here and take this, so you won't get a cold." Conner said as he offered his jacket to Megan for her to use.

"Thank you." Megan said as she put on Conner's jacket. He nodded and we went towards the Bioship.

It was a silent ride and that was okay. My mind wondered what I would face in school, now that this Blanca Hewes is probably going to bother me and maybe Conner and try to feel superior of me. I am not going to let her. We are all equal; she doesn't have to be so mean to others because of their differences. I will find some way to stop her without harming others or ourselves.I guess time will tell what the future will holds on me.

I can't believe that in three days Rontu and Psyche will come to the cave and live with me. _I wonder what will happen then_, I thought with a soft smile in me face.

**AN: Very sorry for late update. I am probably not going to update in about 2-3 weeks because of the testing that will happen in my school.**

**This chapter takes place during the episode Targets from Young Justice, if you didn't know.**

**I know people are reading my story so don't be scared or shy to leave a review. I was disappointed that few people review, but I want to thank to those who did and you know who are.^-^**

**Please review and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs**

Chapter Eight

Laila's POV

Today was my third day of school and tomorrow the weekend. I really don't know what to think about the school. I liked how I socialize with kids around my age, but it felt weird since I didn't know too much of what they were talking about.

I didn't really know the current singers and actors that were popular now to them, or what TV series they were talking about, but I made a mental note to try to watch some.

I want to ask Wally, Robin, or Artemis about these things since they live in the human mortal community and know about this better than I. I do know some recent famous people and their works, but only the Latinos since I oversee on the TV screens and hear what they are doing back in Mexico. Lupe was the only one that knew who I was talking about since she's Mexican raised and all.

School was mostly calm until Blanca came and started to try provoking me, by making offensive comments. I am really furious at her for saying such nasty things, but I would not show it to her. Instead I kept my calm face and retorted back things with no emotion, like I wasn't interested in talking to her or paying her attention. She would always storm off after I retorted a lot to her in my bored voice.

I realized that the twins, Ruth and Rudy were in the same Algebra class as Kelly and I. So pretty much I had at least one class with the 'gang'. It felt nice to have someone that you know in a class.

I notice that boys around my age would stare at me in a sleepy daze. Most of the boys that I catch on staring would come out of their state and blush. I wonder that is wrong with them?

Warren was very quiet towards everyone in general. I notice that he read many books, since I observed he has one in his hand usually. I have made small talk to him to be polite with him. I sensed his aura when talking to him that he is between calm and frustration. I didn't want to frustrate Warren so I didn't really talked to him only nodded respectively and he did the same.

I spent my time with them during the first break, but then I was with Conner and Megan for lunch. I like how it was.

Right now it was after school and Conner, Megan, and I were in the Bioship heading toward our home. I laid back and had a smile on my face realizing what day was today. Today was two weeks that I have been in the cave and Rontu and Psyche were coming to stay with me.

"Laila, why are you smiling? Not that it isn't bad, but you don't regularly do that unless you are very excited." Megan said. I didn't realize that we had landed.

"Oh, it's just that Rontu and Psyche are coming today and stay with me." I told them and put a hand on the back of my head with a soft smile on my face.

"Are those the bat and raven that you said that lived with you before you came here?" Conner asked.

"Yes. I can't wait for you guys to meet." I told them happily.

"Oh, you mentioned that the raven Psyche, can speak like a human." M'gann stated.

"Yeah, she can. Maybe if she wants she might tell you and the team why and how she is able to talk the human language." I said. We were all out of the Bioship and went to the living room.

I told them that I was going to do my homework so I can have the weekend free of anything school related. They just nodded at me and did whatever they were going to do.

I went to my room and turn on the light. I put my cross-shoulder school bag near my desk and started on the homework my teachers had assigned me to do. Luckily it wasn't as much as it was yesterday. When I finished I organized my room so that I have space for Rontu and maybe Psyche. Master said that Psyche is going to alternate between living with me and Master. Master said is because of her loyalty for us that she wishes to be with both of us, not just one, and I understand and accept her decision.

Master said that for sure Rontu is going to stay with me. I was really happy for that. Rontu is like my best friend, no more than that, he is my family. I raised him when I found him just the outskirts of the cave. His little eyes sparkled with such innocence that I could not leave him there to die. I nursed him and taught him things. I taught him to fly with the help of Psyche, of course, but I was there to catch him if he ever fell. I was there if he ever got sick and help him get better. I was there so he can understand the human language. He is my family along with Psyche and Master even though I never told them that aloud, but they are to my soul.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my original appearance. I really don't remember my parents, but do remember that Mom had dark blue eyes and Dad had dark red eyes. Both of them had black hair and pale skin for a human.

They only people that had seen my original appearance are Master, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado. The rest the team, Rontu, and Psyche still haven't yet seen it. I guess that this time is good since they all going to come here later. I grabbed my Greek myths and creatures book and went out to the living room and read until the rest of them came here.

SGtNC-SGtNC-SGtNC

It was the beginning of the night. I heard the computer announce Robin, Wally, and Artemis. I close my book and put in on the counter. I went to greet them.

"Hello guys, how have you been?" I told them with a soft smile on my voice and I came to their view.

"Hellooooooooo, oh what happen to you Laila?" Wally said. I let out a small giggle.

"Wally, it's just the potion that Master brewed me so I can look human as you can see." I told him.

"Is this how you looked before you went with Ghost Master?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes these were the features that I had before. But now that I am in this form I am able to be in the sunlight like any regular human being. This is how I go to school. But there's a catch." I said to them.

"What is it?" Artemis asked with her eyebrow raised.

"While I am in this form, I can't use my Ghost Powers and if I am able to use my Shadow Spells, the Spells that I conjure during the day will drain me very fast and thus making me weak and vulnerable." I told them.

"If you can't use you powers in this form, then why are you still in it?" Wally asked.

"Well, I wanted to show you guys and Rontu and Psyche. They are coming soon here." I told them with a smile. After I said that sentence I felt Master, Psyche, and Rontu very close. "Talking about soon."

"Hello Laila." Master said suddenly as he appeared behind the three of them with Psyche and Rontu on his shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Wally shrieked as he jumped from Master's surprise entrance. Robin and Artemis had tension in their bodies. Artemis had her eyes wide, but I am not sure for Robin since his shades cover his eyes. After a few seconds they composed themselves.

"_Laila! Is that you? You look different?"_ Rontu said from Master's shoulder. His little ears were downward and had glazing puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it's me, Rontu. This is how I use to look like before I had begun practicing my Powers and Spells. Come here, fox eyes, I missed you!" I told him as I had my arms outstretched waiting for him to hug me.

Soon Rontu came flying quickly as he could towards me in my arms and hugged him, his wings were around my neck._ "I miss you too, Laila a lot, honest. The cave is not the same without you. I missed the stories that you read to me before I go to sleep with the Shadows acting out the scenes of the story." _Rontu said to me.

I pulled him at arm's length so I can see his eyes. "Yeah, same here buddy. You know what; I am going to read you a story later tonight. Does that sound good?" I told him with a smile on my face.

His ears perked up and had happy eyes. _"Yes! That sounds very good!"_ Rontu replied and started to flap his wings. I let him go and he was flying around me in fast circles. He landed on my left shoulder and had his right wing on the back of my head so that he could hold on.

I smile at his happiness. "Thank you, Psyche for taking care of him. Did he cause trouble?" I asked her. She was still in Master's right shoulder.

"Thankfully not, but he didn't sleep well today. The fur ball was too excited to sleep." Psyche replied.

"Woahhhhhhh, it can talk." Wally said it in awe. I totally forgot that Wally, Robin, and Artemis were here.

"Excuse me! I am not an it! I am a she and I can talk, human." Psyche cawed and flew in front of Wally. "Do you understand?!" Wally only nodded and said sorry to her.

"Psyche, be nice to him. He didn't know." I told her and she flew to my right shoulder. I need to introduce them. "Anyways… Psyche, Rontu, these are some of my teammates Wally, Robin and Artemis. Guys, they are Rontu and Psyche my friends." I said and indicated to the presented person or animal.

"_Hello!"_ Rontu waved with his free wing. Psyche just nodded.

"Hello, but no offense but do you understand Rontu and vice versa?" Artemis asked.

"None taken, Artemis. Yeah I do understand. I pretty much raised him myself, so I do understand him most of the time." I told her while giving Rontu a scratch in between ears, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. "Well, now that you know each other I need to present them to the rest of the team." I told them.

"Come on, let's go then." Robin said.

"I'll catch up later, guys I need to talk to Master. Please tell the rest of the team that I going to present them Rontu and Psyche." I said. They nodded and left.

When I was sure that they left I went to face Master. "Thank you very much Master for bringing them here with me." I said to him and bow my head showing my gratitude.

"You're welcome, but it was no problem. Laila, we have a mission." Master said gravely.

I knew that tone by experience. It was the tone that meant big business, which for our trade it meant more chances of it being dangerous. "When and where?" I asked knowing that he is going to need me.

"I will pick you up around noon. I advise you sleep well and have some warm-up exercises before leaving. We will be heading towards Italy, in a cemetery on the outskirts of Rome. We are hunting down an uncontrolled demon, be prepared. I will give you more details later when we meet again."

"Alright, Master. Can I tell to the team that I won't be here because of the mission? I will only say that I will go with you and when I am leaving, not what or where I am heading." I asked Master. I didn't want to leave the cave without telling Conner.

"Yes, you may. Until later, Laila." Master said and nodded and Shadow Traveled out of here.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing into my 'Shadow Ghost' appearance. I felt my Power come back to me. I needed all of my energy if I needed to fight against the demon mention from Master. An uncontrolled demon is very difficult to fight against. They possess great power and strength. It can kill a mortal human being in a few seconds, without the human knowing what hit it.

I started walking towards the living room where everyone was doing something. "Hey guys I want you meet some of my friends." I started out to catch their attention.

"Oh! These are the friends that you were waiting for!" M'gann said from the kitchen, baking something. Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann were coming towards us with Robin, Wally, and Artemis behind them.

"Yes, they are. Rontu, Psyche this is Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann. Guys, they are Psyche and Rontu." I introduced and indicated to said person or animal again.

"It is good to finally meet you. Laila has been waiting for your arrival." M'gann started.

"She has? Well, she can't live without us too long. We are practically family." Psyche said. I only smiled at her respond because it is the truth.

"May I ask you some questions?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, of course you can, son, go ahead." Psyche said and signals her wing forward in a gesture for continuing.

"I hope I am not rude, but how are you able to talk? Also Laila mention that you have powers. May you answer how you got them? Laila did not want to tell because she said it was not in her position to tell things like this to people that you don't know." Kaldur said.

"Well, I will tell you, but not everything. Some things are meant not to be revealed." Psyche started. "Well, before this, I used to be an ordinary raven that had the capacity to understand humans and their behavior. That all changed when I met a wizard. This wizard needed a loyal companion that followed his orders. When he found me, I was chosen to be that loyal companion that he desired. Of course he needed me to voluntary be that. He started to talk to me the things that would have if I joined his side. He said that I will be granted will the ability to talk like a human, and the power to change sizes, from being small as a flea to as large as a castle. That was a very great deal, in my opinion, so I agreed. He granted me the powers and I to be loyal unconditionally. Years passed and we form a friendship. Not only I obeyed his orders, but I help him when I knew that he was struggling and help him with the problems that we encountered. He in return taught me how to read and write and how to defend myself and him against magic and enchantments. Also he taught me how to do make some potions and other stuff. Day by day he grew older and weaker, until one day we both knew that he was going to die at that moment. He knew that once a wizard dies, all that he enchanted will be gone too. He was a very noble man and offered me another deal. He said that I can kept my powers and become immortal unless I die from a wound or just kept my powers but to continue to live my life. I chose the first one. And so with all the energy that he had left, he gave me immortality. He died after that. I managed to make a grave for him and say my final farewell to him. I then left to travel around the world for many years until I met Master. That is all I am going to say about." Psyche finished her tale.

Everyone had their own version of awe. "Um, Psyche you said that you are granted with immortality. How old are you?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm… I really haven't given thought about that for a while, but I estimate around one thousand years give or take." Psyche said casually. My teammates had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Robin said in apparent disbelief.

"Yes, I am serious."

"Um… Psyche can you give us a demonstration of some of your powers?" M'gann asked shyly.

"Sure, why not?" After that said she flew out of my shoulder and she started to shrink into the size of a humming bird. "I advise all of you to take a few steps back." Psyche then landed on the floor and she started to grow at least ten feet. The team had looks of amazement. Psyche then turned to her regular size and perched again on my right shoulder. "Alright kiddos, that is all I am going to show for today. Laila you need to go to sleep right now if you want to be ready." She whispered the last sentence to me.

"Ready for what?" Conner asked. Well he did have super hearing. Everyone started to look at me curiously. I had to spill the beans that Mastered had said to spill.

"Well, tomorrow around noon Master is going to pick me up. We are going to do a mission that involves our trade. It is only us two." I said to them.

"Oh, a mission. What are you going to do?" Wally asked.

"That is classified. I cannot reveal any particular mission that I have with Master, unless I am told that I can." I said to them hoping that they won't ask something else.

Superboy's POV

"Well anyways, I sorry that I won't be here to chat much longer, but I need all of my energy for my mission tomorrow. Good night everyone." Laila said softly. Bowed her head and left for her room.

"Classified mission? Huh, I wonder what it's going to be?" Wally said with his hand under his chin.

"Well, obviously its supernatural related, Kid Mouth." Artemis remarked.

"Hey! I know that! What I meant is what she is going to confront. It's could be very dangerous. Remember what she said about her 'trade'? She said that she and Ghost Master could get seriously hurt." Wally said back to Artemis.

"Well whatever it is, it is not our business to interfere. She knows the risks that she is taking by going to the missions that Ghost Master has planned for both of them." Kaldur said calmly.

"Kaldur's right. Laila knows what she is into. I don't think Ghost Master is forcing her to do this. Plus she said that these missions are life threatening to ordinary humans, but not so much for them. They are specially trained to combat them. Just like I am with Batman. He didn't allow me to go to the 'big' missions with him until he approved that I was ready." Robin said.

"Hold on a sec. Are you guys saying that Laila is going to a dangerous mission?" Wally said. Every one of us was still and had deep thinking.

Wally had a point. Kaldur and Robin mention that Laila knows the risks that she is taking by going to the missions that Ghost Master assigns.

"No, we did not say that." Kaldur stated.

"But you and Robin are inferring that." I stated back with my arms cross against my chest.

"What are we trying to say is that if Laila knows what she is going to face, she knows how to fight against it. I don't think Ghost Master will allow her to face such things without the proper training. Remember when we saw her train with Ghost Master. Her training consists that she improves and increasing endurance for her to fight longer that her limit." Robin stated coolly.

"So does that mean that Laila is against something dangerous?" Wally questioned.

"We are not sure. But whatever it is we can only hope that she will be safe." Kaldur said in his calm voice.

"Yes that is true Kaldur. If I know Laila well, I believe that she will be fine. She is very strong and powerful." M'gann added to us.

"I do agree that she is pretty powerful. But if that is her power, imagine of Ghost Master's. If something goes wrong and he can't help her, who is going to help her?" Artemis said with her hands on her hips. "Think about it guys. She has told me that she still needs a lot more to learn from Ghost Master about confronting whatever they fight against. If we see her powerful, think about the things that she needs to go against if she needs to survive." She finished.

I had a very unsettling feeling about this. Artemis gave out another point. Laila has told me that even though she is advance for her age, she still needs to learn more about how to use her abilities to all of the advantage. Also Laila mentioned that she still needs to develop some of her Ghost Powers that still have not activated if she is going to be as powerful as Ghost Master.

What if Artemis is right? If someone as powerful as Ghost Master is in a situation that he can barely defend himself and Laila is there in that situation, what will happen to her? I cannot bare to think of Laila getting hurt and not able to come back. I don't know what I will do. She is my little sister and I care for her a lot.

I need to stop thinking like that. "Laila is very strong when it comes to using her Powers and Spells to their full potential. She will be alright." I said to them hoping that if I said it out it will also relieve me, which it worked a little.

"Conner is right. Laila will be alright." Kaldur stated in his calm voice and everyone look somewhat relieve. They had a tiny amount of doubt, but they didn't mention it.

Laila's POV (Just entering her room)

"So guys, this is my room." I told them in my happy tone to Rontu and Psyche.

"You actually have electricity, that's good. Back in the cave there isn't." Psyche stated.

"Well this cave has a lot of technology." I stated knowingly to her.

"True young one, but enough of that you must be going on to sleep." Psyche said in her stern voice.

"_Where will we sleep, Laila? There is no branch that we can use to hang on. Psyche please let us be awake a little more until Laila reads me a story. She promised and Laila doesn't like to break promises."_ Rontu pleaded to Psyche.

"Don't worry guys I can make some branches appear in different places in the room for you guys to sleep in." I told them but then put my attention to Psyche. "Please Psyche let me read a story to Rontu. You know that I don't like to break my promises. Please Psyche, just one story and then I will go to sleep, yes?" I said giving my version of the puppy eyes look and my voice begging.

"Oh, alright!" Psyche exclaimed. "But make the branches appear first and then you can read the story. After that brush your teeth and head to bed, understand?" Psyche ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" I fake saluted her and began using my Shadow Spells. I concentrated and started to make shadows of branches on the walls and then with very deep practiced concentration, I made the Shadows become into branches of different varieties.

Psyche and Rontu flew around the room trying to find which branch will be suitable for sleeping. Psyche got a thick branch that is divided into two different branches. She sat on it and it was able to hold her weight with no problem. It was next to wardrobe opposite to where the door was.

Rontu picked a crooked branch that had many branches divided from the main branch. He landed on it testing it if it could hold his weight, and it did. Rontu's branch was right in between my bed and desk.

"Are this the branches that you want?" I asked them. They both nodded and I eliminated the extra branches.

"_Can you tell me the fable of The Lion and the Mouse?" _Rontu asked. He was standing upright.

"Sure I can." I said an then I started to tell the fable in my storyteller voice and made the Shadows act out the characters' movements as I told the story like in a shadow play in India. When I finished the story, Rontu then hanged himself upside down like any bat would and was closing his eyes. I floated towards him and I gave him a good night kiss on the top of his head. "Sleep well, Rontu." I whispered to him.

"_You too, Laila. Thank you for the story…"_ Rontu yawed and was out like a light. I went to brush my teeth and started to prepare myself for bed.

I was in my bed and about to go to sleep. "Good night Psyche." I said and turn off the light with my Powers.

"You also Laila. Rest well tonight. I will wake you up." Psyche said softly. I put my head in the pillow and started to drift into sleep.

**AN: Next chapter Laila is going on the mission with Ghost Master. Please comment and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice only my OCs**

"People speaking in a different language." (Italian)

Chapter Nine

Laila's POV

"Laila...Laila... wake up..." Psyche softly whispered to me. I fluttered my eyes, taking the sleep away from me. I stood from my bed and stretched my arms.

"Thank you Psyche for waking me." I told her facing her. She was perched on the edge of my bed looking at me. I looked where Rontu had slept and still is sleeping. "Rontu didn't sleep so much yesterday did he?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"No, the fur ball was too excited for that, as you can see." Psyche responded. "Child you need to get breakfast and prepare yourself for your mission."

"I will do that Psyche, but I wish to serve him breakfast. Is that all right?"

"Yes, child, but after concentrate on training. I will explain to Rontu that you have to be alone for this. Don't worry about him; I will take care of him." Psyche promised to me and I know that she will keep it.

"Thank you. Guess we have to head towards the kitchen." I stated.

"Absolutely, come on now and hurry up." Psyche said and waved her wings at me.

I quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face and exit the room, closing the door soft so that Rontu wouldn't wake. Psyche was on my right shoulder. I walked to the kitchen with her and no one was out there. I closed my eyes and concentrated where their auras are. I felt that all of them were in their rooms, still sleeping.

"Psyche you can perch on one of the seats, if you wish. I am going to make breakfast for the team and me." I said to her. I am glad that Psyche is very understanding. She did what I ask. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked her. I couldn't let her be hungry.

"Well water and some bread would be nice." I nodded at her and got what she wanted. I served her cool water and some bread pieces and served it to her on the table. "Thank you Laila." I smile at her response and started to get to work on the kitchen.

I was preparing pancakes for the team. I followed the instructions on the cook book and I was doing pretty well, if I say so myself, for making pancakes for the first time. A stack full of pancakes was already done by the time Conner, Kaldur and M'gann came to the kitchen.

"Hello guys, hope that I didn't disturb your sleep." I said to them while I was flipping a pancake.

"Not at all, Laila." Kaldur said with a soft smile.

"I am glad to hear that."

"Oh Laila! Thank you for making us breakfast!" M'gann happily said. "Can I help you with something?"

"It's kind that you want to help. The only thing that I ask is for the island to be set. I hope that is no problem, I can take care of the food. It will be finished in a few moments." I said to her.

Superboy's POV

M'gann was setting the island and Kaldur and I were helping. Laila was cooking breakfast for us again, well for M'gann and me. Even though it was only one time, the breakfast was delicious. M'gann's is good too, but she still has some burns in her foods. Laila's is just perfect; it has no burns or black crisps.

The island was set and we all sat in our seats. Soon a plate full of pancakes was floating towards the center of the island table as well with pitchers of water, apple juice, and milk. Then syrup came along also. Psyche had an empty plate with crumbs and bowl of water in front of her.

"Psyche, do you want anything else?" Laila asked as she was about to sit to eat. Her hands were on her seat.

"Oh, no thank you, Laila. I am already full. I am going to watch Rontu now." Psyche said. Laila only nodded and sat at her seat. Psyche flew out of here and headed to, I think to Laila's room.

"I hope that you enjoy the pancakes that I have made. This is my first time preparing them." Laila said from her seat in between Kaldur and me.

We all took a bite from the pancakes that we served. It was delicious.

"Laila this is very good." M'gann stated and Kaldur and I nodded agreeing.

"Thank you for your kind compliments. I was trying my best." Laila said modestly.

"Well, anyhow I am gratefully that you had served us breakfast today. Is there a special reason for it?" Kaldur asked.

"Well not really. I woke up earlier than you guys so I made breakfast to make myself useful since I was awake and all. I am starting to think that I should make breakfast when I have awakened earlier than you guys." Laila commented to us. She used her Powers so that the apple juice pitcher pours the juice in her cup.

It was small talk after that and comfortable silence in the end. Laila did the same thing as the last time and used a Shadow Spell to wash the dishes. I heard flapping in the distance approaching us. It was Rontu's flapping since Psyche's is slight less noisy and had a smooth rhythm.

Rontu then appeared and started to fly towards Laila. He produces some sound that only Laila and Psyche know of. "Good morning to you too, fox eyes. What kind of fruit and drink do you want?" Laila asked him when he landed on her arms. He looked at her and again another different noise came out of him. "Okay then, Rontu just rest on the seat for a second while I get your breakfast." Laila said with a smile and went to the fridge and took out a fresh strawberries and the water pitcher. She took out two small bowls and filled one with the strawberries and the other with water. Rontu gave out more noise. "You're welcome, Rontu, anything for you. But I am sorry to say that I have to train right now if I want to be prepared for the mission with Master, but when I come back you and I are going to hang out more okay?" Laila said softly to him as she crouched to his eye level. Some noises from him and Laila smiled. "Okay I promise, when have I broken a promise, Rontu? You know better than that. I well see you after the mission but in the meanwhile Psyche is going to take care of you once again, listen and obey to her. I have to go train right now and I might not have a chance to talk to you again until the mission is over. Be good." Laila said softly and kissed gently on top of his head. She left to where her secret training room is.

Rontu just stared at Laila's retreating form and when it was gone he continued to eat in silence. Everyone left to do their things while I went to the training room and practice the combat movements that Black Canary has taught me.

The workout was helping get the worries out of me. I worried for Laila going to that mission. I was trying to convince myself during my sleep that Laila was going to be okay and that she is strong. Still, after what she has shared to me the small details on her past missions when we would talk only the two of us, it unsettles me.

For example the last time we actually talked alone when nobody was in the cave.

"_So Conner in the past missions that you went in the team before I came, did you ever got hurt?" Laila asked me as we both sat at the couch seeing the static together. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her chest breathing and that was relaxing for me._

"_Well, I can't really get hurt and my skin is very durable, but I have felt some pain at some of our missions. Is that what you mean?" I asked her wondering why she would ask a question like that._

"_Yeah." She softly said._

"_Have you ever gotten hurt before?" I asked her. I felt her chest not moving and her body tense and I got alerted. I sat straighter and looked at Laila. Laila had that faraway look in her glazed eyes, but she quickly shook it and started breathing again, which I was relieved. Then I got worried what she was going to say, if she was going to say anything about it. She doesn't give too many details about what she does only snippets and I was okay with that. It was better than Robin which he only gives very vague words about the missions he goes with Batman that's for sure._

"_Yes, I have been injured before." Laila sighed softly not looking at me._

"_Did it hurt a lot?"_

"_To tell the truth half of the injuries I get, hurts a lot, but I live to get past the pain. That is why I learn that trick for my brain to stop sending pain signals to my body once I received them. It is very useful. I don't think that I would have continued fighting or being _alive_ if it wasn't for that trick." Laila said softly to me as she played with her fingers together not looking at me._

_I had an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. "Can you tell me what kind of injuries did you get?" I asked her softly, not wanting her to feel obliged to do so. I hugged her around the shoulders pulling her close to me._

"_If I tell you, you promise that you won't tell anybody." Laila said and finally looked at me with her purple eyes that held deep emotion that I can drown into._

"_I promise."_

"_I am not going to give to details but I have been clawed at very deeply. It hurt a lot. I had been hurt different ways, but that is in the past and time is healing it." Laila said as she holds on to my free hand, which I didn't mind at all. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze._

"_Those claw marks that you say, is it still on you?" I asked her. I wanted to know how bad that injury was._

"_Yes. Those are scars that remind me of my past mistakes that should not be repeated." Laila said in a soft tone._

"_When did that happen?" _

"_I estimate about four or five years ago." She was around seven or eight when she received that. A mental image of a younger Laila getting hurt and her own blood on her came to me. I will do everything in my power to _not_ to let that happen. I cannot bare her seeing her get hurt._

"_Who did it?" I asked wondering if I can let some of my rage on the responsible person. Who would hurt a little girl? But then again the world has cruel people that don't have any honor or morality._

"_I cannot tell." Laila said very softly that I was using my super hearing._

"_Why?" I think I let that question rougher than it wanted it to come because Laila let out a very small finch that was only visible if you pay very close attention._

"_Because it is in the past. I do not want to tell you now; I am not ready to do so. But one day I am going to tell you everything, well at least the whole story of something. I will tell you one day of the battle injuries I have received, but not now, later." Laila said slowly in a calm tone that made it sound very wise. She then was rubbing circles on my hand which relaxed me. "I promise that one day I will tell you the complete story with no gaps, but for now I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Alright, Laila." I said softly back to her._

After having reviving the conversation in my mind, I was working out even harder. I went to do weight lifting, hoping that I can get tried out mentally so I can stop thinking of what will happen to Laila.

She promised me that she was going to tell me what has happened to her in these missions, one day. But when will that day be? Tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year, I don't know. But I hope that she will tell me.

Laila's POV

I had already finished with doing my martial arts warm-ups and was starting to study more Spells. But I was focusing on the more powerful ones that can trap violent beings for a long time and that it was impossible for them to escape.

It was a spell named _Insidiae Enim Malum_, Trap for the Evil. This spell has to be performed during the night when the moon is at its highest peak. Also the victim of the spell must be standing in the ground of the cemetery, it feet must be touching it, if not the spell won't work. I just have to make sure of that and pronounce _Insidiae Enim Malum_ correctly and loud and let the moon help me get strength. In the book it says that some effects after doing the spell, makes the person be stronger, if it's their first time doing it. It also says that one might get a boost for more Shadow energy or less. It all depends on the moonlight and darkness.

I also have been practicing other Spells that might help me. Like Shadow Travel an item from far away and make it come in my hands. I was going to transport some of my weapons with me but not have them on me so it won't slow me down and prevent my opponents getting hold of it.

After practicing and made sure that I memorized all the procedures of the Spells, I was getting prepared for meditating. I sat lotus style on the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I felt myself floating while doing so but I concentrated on the energies of Earth. I felt myself and saw my soul. It was silverish with purple and blue in it, pulsing like my heart. I also could feel others; I can feel worry and anxiety from Conner for me; Kaldur's calmness and M'gann's deep thinking; Rontu's sadness and Psyche's nurturing of Rontu. I can feel this and more.

At first I can only feel the living things from just around ten feet, but now I can feel the whole planet's natural energy. Master said that some can even feel a whole galaxy or universe. I wonder how that feels; feeling being part of the universe's natural course, that it something that should be unique.

Once when I am meditating, I have no course of time, not knowing how long I have been doing it. Hours and even days could pass, and I wouldn't know how long I have been meditating.

Also in this state I can feel that someone is approaching. Just like right now I feel Master's energy coming towards here. It must be already afternoon. I got off of my meditation state and started to head towards the mission room where Master is going to be.

Before going there I used a Shadow Spell that that made my clothes change into what Shadow Ghost wears for this type of missions. As soon as I had changed clothes I quickly floated towards Master.

When I got there, Master was there waiting for me. I bowed in front of him indicating that I am ready for anything. "Master where are we heading exactly?" I asked him in my Shadow Ghost echoing woman adult voice.

"We are going to Shadow Travel to Rome and land on the Coliseum. I will explain all the details of the mission. Ready?" Master asked. He had his more serious voice and also had a slight echo.

"Always Master." With that we both Shadow Traveled out of there and into the Coliseum. The coldness of the Shadows making my body feel numb, but stopped when we were in the designated place. Right now night was barely setting in. The sunlight was fading very quickly.

I have been in the Coliseum couple of times to help out gladiators' spirits to go to the Other Side and stop haunting this place. There are still a few more spirits but they are a special case. They wish to stay here or the others are very confused that is beyond repair. This place might not have the most comforting energy, considering how much bloodshed had occurred, but it holds a lot of history.

Master can see the past just by touching an artifact, which is an advance Ghost ability. I still haven't got that Power, but someday I will and I will be able to see history before my eyes.

"Shadow Ghost this is a much more serious uncontrolled demon that you had encountered. This demon was summoned by foolish mortal humans that thought that they could control the demon. After some investigation I found out that those humans had some type of control of the demon, but not as much now that the demon has smelled their fear. Their fear was so potent that the demon was somewhat released, making it uncontrolled. The demon demanded for five young pure hearted children to the persons who summon him if not he would take their lives. Those humans kidnapped those children, but in order for the demon to be free he has to wait for a full moon, which still needs two weeks for that to accomplish. The children for now are safe of not being killed. Our top priority is to capture these criminals and save the children and take the little ones to a safe place where the demon cannot get a hold of them. The Coliseum is going to be a safe place for them since it is far of the demon's reach and I have placed some wards to keep out anything evil." Master had explained.

"Master, once we done that will we go after the demon?" I asked calmly trying to stop the urge to go out there where the demon is and safe those innocent children.

"I strongly believed that we should attack the demon while we can. Since this night is a half-moon, we should be alright. The moonlight and the darkness are going to give us more Power. The demon is powerful but his power is limited on where he stands. He is at most power in a mausoleum that has gargoyles on the roof. He further he travels out the weaker, but still has power. He is bound to that mausoleum and ten miles radius around it, if he goes beyond that he will have power shortage. Do you accept to help and banish the demon to its rightful place in Hell?" Master said. He should know me by know that if I have a chance to avenge innocent children I will be there in less than a heartbeat. But I knew he was just kidding.

"Of course I accept. And Master I have learned the _Insidiae Enim Malum _Spell. I am confident that I can perform it. Will I be allowed to use it against the demon, Master?" I asked. I am hoping the he will allow me to do such Spell like this.

"I have faith in you, Shadow Ghost. When the right time comes I will help you get the demon on the ground. While you have the demon trapped, I will be preparing to make the demon go back to Hell and never come back." Master said with a nod. "We will go to the mausoleum in an hour when the night is settled in properly. Right now we have to gather all of our energy. We'll go flying to the place and turn ourselves invisible for everyone. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." I replied in all seriousness.

- (An Hour Later)-

Master and I were currently flying towards the mausoleum. We couldn't Shadow Travel there; the demon would notice our presence very quickly since the Shadows are in his domain. I had my hood on and my face hidden.

Master and I are going to search for the demon's lackeys and made them immobile so that we can transport them to the police. After that we are going to search for the children and get them to the Coliseum first then to the police once the demon is gone. The children can still be in danger even though they are far from the demon, the demon can enter their minds and tell and show stuff that would scar their innocent minds. Master did put on some wards to keep the kids safe. It is very effective; once the children are in the Coliseum nothing of the darkness can harm them emotionally and physically.

We continue flying in silence and when we enter the cemetery, I felt the dark pulsing energy of the demon. It was pretty strong even though it wasn't a new moon. The new moon gives the demon the capacity to reach it's full power. Right now it was half-moon, which was heading for a full-moon.

I even out my breaths to prepare myself and not letting fear pump through my veins. If the demon smells that he will use it to his advantage.

The mausoleum was in sight. Huge gargoyles were crouched on the roof and posed hideous faces. On the entrance I saw thirteen men with weapons with them. We headed towards them and were invisible to them. I floated off the ground and used my Powers to freeze the inside of the guns that they had so the guns could no longer work.

Master then gave the signal for us to knock them unconscious. I went to hit a man behind his head by using a Spell so it would be fast and quick, but it didn't work. Instead by some energy force my invisibility was gone and the man's hands were around my neck tightly. I looked at the man's forehead and in the moonlight I saw a red glowing tattoo of human-like skull only that it had very large canine teeth and that it was next to a scythe blade that has the word _Mortem_; death in Latin. That symbol has no correct name. Master has told me that this symbol is one of our weaknesses. This symbol prevents people like us to use our Powers and Spells no matter what once we are close to it. Master said that our people called it Symbolum Mortis meaning Death Symbol. This is the first time I have ever encounter this, but Master has warned me enough to not use my Powers or Spells. It will only do me harm.

"Well men looks like I found one of the persons that our Master was waiting for." The man holding me said evilly, his hand getting tighter around my neck. "This seems that this is the young girl apprentice from Ghost Master. If she is here then the big guy must be close. Men keep an open eye for him!"

I felt Master close by, but I don't think he knows about the Death Symbol on the men. "Symbolum Mortis!" I yelled and the man holding my neck pressed harder while holding me close to him. This gave me the opportunity to kick him very hard with my knee. Thus making him let go of me.

He yelled in pain and did a very hard round house kick at him knocking him out effectively. The other men saw what happened and pointed their guns at me. They pulled the triggers but it didn't fire because of what I did to it earlier.

In their confusion I attacked the man that was closest to me and knocked him out quickly. That made the other guys start ganging up on me. It was eleven men against me. They all attacked simultaneously at me and I had a fighting pose. The new offensive attacks that Black Canary had taught me came to use. The world was a blur to me as my martial arts ability took over me again as a second nature. These guys don't know how to fight properly which is a relief.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Master was helping too but was far away from the man that had the Symbolum Mortis. He could not risk that he could lose his Powers and Spells if we ever have a chance to defeat the demon.

After all the men were knocked out, I went to Master who was a few meters away from the men. "Master what am I going to do, if the Symbolum Mortis took its effect on me?" I asked. Without my Powers I was useless for the mission.

"What color was the Symbolum Mortis?"

"It was red? Does the color matter?"

"Yes. I have not told you before, but the different colors affect us differently. For example, red affects more for the Shadow Spells than Ghost Powers. Green for the Powers. Yellow for both." Master explained.

"But if red affects Spells, why my invisible Power didn't work?" I asked him.

"I told you it affects both. Since you were much closer to the Symbolum it also affected your Powers but more to your Spells. I think a few minutes in the moonlight will restore your energy from the Symbolum Mortis since you weren't exposed from it for too long." I walked some meters away from the man that has the Symbolum in his head and let the moonlight recharge me.

I let my body relax and concentrate on feeling the moonlight. For people that have our abilities the moonlight is like our food so to speak. Just like plants they have photosynthesis to have energy and live so they don't die. We basked in the moonlight to give us energy. We must do it because if we don't we can become very weak and die. During my stay in Mount Justice I go outside just when the moon is rising so I can get my fill of moonlight and come back. So far nobody has notice.

After I felt my Spells and Powers energy restored I went back to Master but was away from the man. "What are we going to do now Master?" I know for sure that we can't use our Spells or Powers on them to take them back to the police.

"We just have to make sure they don't escape from here. Shadow can you make an ice cage so they can't escape. It must be very resistant."

"I can manage." I told him and started to work on the ice cage. I made box like cage that had a small rectangular window so they can at least breathe. I made the walls, roof and platform one foot thick. The ice won't break or shatter unless I want to and it won't melt unless it was five hundred degrees. I believe this cage will be very resistant.

"Well done, now we must search for the children and take them to the Coliseum." Master ordered and we went into the Mausoleum searching for the children.

We turn our selves invisible again and went through the walls. I was trying to sense for the children's aura. I sensed fear and confusion of five different people. Those are the children. I flew towards the direction of the auras and told Master where the children were.

I stopped at a wooden door. The children were just behind that door. I resisted the urge to just go through it but I remembered my training with Master of to never barge in without checking for any energies. I did that and only felt the children's auras. "I only feel the children, Master. I will go in and check." I told Master. He only nodded in response.

I went through the door and saw five children huddled together shivering with fear. There are two girls, twins, and three boys, triplets. I resisted my urge again to go to them and comfort them and started to sense if something else was here. Luckily there wasn't and I went back to Master and told him the coast was clear.

Both of us were still invisible and now in the room. I looked at Master for permission if I can reveal myself to them. He nodded in approval and I started to work. "Children do not be afraid no longer. I am here to protect you and take you somewhere safe." I said to the children in my Shadow Ghost voice and slowly started to appear before them. I sensed the children's nervousness. I took off my hood to reveal my face. "Please do not be nervous. I am here to take you to your parents." I softly said to them as I floated down and crouched to their eye level, a few inches away from them.

"Are you telling the truth." One of the triplets said softly.

"Yes. I promise you that we will take you somewhere safe. After that your parents will come to you." I told them.

"Do you swear it?" Both of the twins said at the same time.

"I swear it upon my heart and soul that I will make sure that you all be safe and be reunited with your families. Now you all must come with us if you want to get out of this place."

"There is another person? Who is it? What are you?" Each of the triplets said a question.

"I am a human young ones, but I just have possession of these Powers. It is the same with the person who comes with me. He is in this room observing that nothing bad is coming towards us." I said to them hoping that they will become more at ease.

"Are you guys superheroes?" One of the twins asked.

"You can say that. Now we must really hurry. Are you ready?" They all nodded and Master appeared before them. His yellow golden eyes glinting in the dark, his skin as white as a sheet of paper, black hair always combed back rarely gets in his eyes, and a height of six and a half feet tall. I sensed the children starting to get nervous. "Don't worry about him. He is going to help us. We are going to carry all of you and fly away from here. Girls you are going with me and boys go with him."

The twins got hold of my hands tightly. Master made one of the triplets hold onto his broad shoulders while being on his back. The other two triplets hold hands with Master. We looked at each other and then at the roof. We used our Powers to make us and the children invisible and fly out of the mausoleum. The children didn't weigh us down since our Powers are making them fly as well.

"We are taking you children to the Coliseum. It is a safe place to be in this moment. And don't worry your parents are going to come once the police arrests the bad men that have captured you." I told them as flew above Rome. It was a silent flight but I saw the faces of wonder the kids had on their faces as they view the city. We descended when the Coliseum was on sight. We landed and let the children off of us. "You must stay here. Whatever you do, do not wander anywhere else but in this marked circle. Stay in this circle. It will protect you. Don't leave it until your parents or the police come for you, promise."

The children all nodded and they huddled together inside of the circle. I turned my head towards Master. We looked at each other and then at the night sky. We flew away from there and headed again to the mausoleum and this time to fight the demon that I know will be waiting for us.

**AN: Sorry for long update hope that you like this chapter. Next chapter will be the fight against the demon. Please review and comment, I might update faster for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice just my OCs.**

"People speaking in another language." (Italian)  


Chapter Ten

* * *

Laila's POV

Master and I are already in the mausoleum searching for the demon. While I was talking to the children, Master was trying to pinpoint the demon's location by sensing his evil energy. Which Master said that he was near the center of the mausoleum.

We were in full Ghost mode. We are invisible, faze through things, our vital signs not feel able, and no human or machine can sense us.

As we were getting near the demon's energy was pulsing harder. It's dark energy making me slightly dizzy, but that is expected. A demon's energy makes invaders confuse so that his location is hidden also the demon can attack us while we are in this state. I know that by experience. When I encountered with my first demon, I was so new to the energy's affects that he quickly took advantage and attack me when I was away from Master. We defeated him and I got hurt pretty badly, but nothing that couldn't heal with time. After that experience, Master was training me very strictly about being exposed to this type of energy so I can no longer be vulnerable.

Now we were where the energy was pulsing the hardest, in a room full of decaying corpses of many decades old. In the sides had selves where the coffins had the bodies. In the center of the room had the five-pointed star drawn in blood. On the points of the star had black candles, one of them was lit and the flame was black. Near the star was a black book that also had the five-pointed star on the clover in gold. It was a real Satanic Book. Those mortals had no idea what they were messing with. Their souls are tainted once they ever try to perform a spell and most likely go to Hell once they die.

Master has warn me to never touch the book unless necessary. He says that the book is almost like a portal to the Underworld. Since we are more sensitive to this type of stuff, just by touching something like this, creatures from the Underworld can sense our location and search for us.

Now I have my full guard up and try to find the demon because I know he is here. I can sense him. He is most likely hidden like us and trying to search for us too. Master and I parted ways covering more ground. We need to find him quickly if I want to perform the _Insidiae Enim Malum_ Spell. The moon was almost at its highest peaks.

I just had a very dangerous idea that I know is going to work. I looked at Master and he knew what I was going to do. I slowly started to appear in the room and I landed on the ground rather roughly. I took some dizzy steps and put my hands on my head. I gave away my legs and landed on my knees and hands. I looked vulnerable.

I hope the demon took the bait. I guess it did because the room got much colder and I felt the warning chills on my spine. The indication that he was in the room.

"Well, what do I have here? A Hecate person. It has been a long time that I have ever been in a presence of one of your people." The demon said in a most horrible voice and to my surprise he had an Italian accent. "But never had I had one under this occasion. You are so _deliciously_ vulnerable." The demon appeared slowly.

He had a humanoid body structure. His body had great muscle showing and had dark red skin. He had torn black pants that went just below his knees. Black ram horns adorn his bald head. He had yellow goat eyes glinting in the darkness and pointy canine teeth that look like a vampire's. His black nails were long and dangerous sharp. I could not tell if he had wings. He could have hid them. Even though if he doesn't have wings he could still jump very high and run very fast.

I had to pull my stunt now if we ever want to send the demon away this night. "I am n-n-not vun-vunerable." I realistically faked my weaken voice. To add more to the plate, I started to breathe heavily and let the adrenaline pump my blood faster.

"Oh really? Your heart rate says otherwise." The demon was circling me like a cat ready to pounce. "You know I wasn't expecting that you would be here. I was waiting for Ghost Master. He really has been a pain for the Underworld creatures more than you. Recently I heard about you and some of your encounters with my kind. I can't believe that you have defeated them and now I still don't believe." He stopped suddenly and faced me. I raised my head and still continued to breathe heavily. "Well now I have to kill you and eat your soul, which I really expect to be satisfying." With that said he jumps at me but with my quick reflexes I move out of the way and stood up.

"Come and try to catch me." I told him and I rapidly flew out of there. I heard the demon growl loudly and heard his feet running. I kept on flying not looking back and headed outside where the moon shines. I didn't turn invisible because I wanted for him to see me where I am going, but I did use my Power to go through objects.

Soon I was outside but I had to go further away of the mausoleum so that his power won't be that great. I sensed Master following us. I stopped for a moment to check on the demon's whereabouts. I flew higher to get a better view. I saw the demon just outside the mausoleum his eyes glowing red. "Damned girl! I know that you took the children away from here! You will pay me with your soul!" he roared at me and the gargoyles on the roof of the mausoleum came to life. "My minions go and capture that wretched girl alive!" The demon ordered at them.

The gargoyles flew and chased after me. There were ten of them and they were about six feet tall, if I had to guess. I flew away from them and settle to fight in a clearing were there was a small amount of graves. The gargoyles surrounded me all ready for attack, but I did the first move. I used my Shadow Spells and I made my silver saber swords Shadow Travel at my hands. They were about three feet long. I attacked the gargoyle closest to me and cut off his head. Thus turning it into dust. The rest of the gargoyles were attacking me but I was too fast for them.

I would dodge them and go behind them to cut off some part of their bodies. It took a while but I manage to destroy all of them.

"Come here demon and fight me!" I yelled as I lowered to the ground. I held on to my sabers tightly.

"Wretched girl you will suffer!" The demon yelled at me once he appeared. I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was at its highest peak. I had to act quickly.

The demon started to run towards me and I got ready to attack him. His nails grew at least four feet and started to try to claw at me. I was blocking his attacks. His nails were as hard as steel. I risk looking for Master so that he can immobilize the demon. At that moment the demon manage to scratch the left side of my face and my right arm. It was painful but I quickly made my mind to ignore all the pain.

I regain my focus and in a swift movement I stabbed the demon in his abdomen. He yelled in pain and Master appeared and used his silver chain to wrapped around him and bind him to the ground. In that moment I put my sabers away and I was preparing myself.

"**Insidiae Enim Malum!" **I yelled as loud as I could and let the Shadows do their stuff. I saw that Master unbound the demon. Just as that happen, chains made of Shadows started to wrap around the demon's limbs and neck and a cage appeared around him. I felt my energy drain from me but also felt something else that I could not explain. It was as if my blood was getting warmer almost like boiling, but it felt great.

"_**Creatura **__**inferos**__**. **__**Numquam **__**reverteris **__**ad **__**inferos**__** et **__**reduxit**__**!"**_ Master chanted. A portal appeared under the demon and misshaped hands dragged the demon into Hell. I heard the demon scream as well of others. Their screams full of torture and misery. When the demon was gone, I release the Spell and went towards Master.

The Spell Master did takes a lot of energy of you. More than any Spell. Master floated down to the ground and landed heavily. I went to his side as fast as I could. I tried to say something but no noise came out of me. I tried to speak again but again nothing came out.

"Shadow don't try to speak no longer. Let your voice rest. You probably lost your voice." Master said to me. I looked at him. "Don't worry. It won't be permanent." I gave a look of relief, but then one of worry for Master. "I will be alright. I just need some moonlight." Master replied knowing what my gestures meant.

He stood up straighter and closed his eyes while basking in the moonlight. It took about ten minutes. He needed it greatly. The Spell that he used is very potent because once he conjures it the creature sent to Hell can never go back to the surface, no matter what, even if they are being invoke. That is why Master didn't use too much of his energy and try to help me. Master is the only one that knows how to do that Spell. I am too young and my body is unprepared to support the energy drain that will happen if I preform that Spell.

"We must head to the police and inform about the captured men and the rescued children." Master said after he finished recharging. With that we flew off and headed to the police station.

* * *

"We have captured the men that have kidnapped the missing children." Master said to the Chief Police Officer. During the flight I covered my injured arm with ice to stop the bleeding. I don't need to worry about frostbite since this is my own ice and my own ice doesn't harm me that way.

"Thank you, Ghost Master and Shadow Ghost. Where are the children and the men?" The Chief asked.

I looked at Master asking him a silent request. "First notify the kids' parents to come to get them. The children need their parents if they want to be calm." Master said to the Chief for me.

"Of course." The Chief then walk away to some police officers and ordered them to call the parents. "Now, where are the kids and men?"

"The men are in the cemetery and the children in the Coliseum." Master answered. With that the Chief went away and order two different groups of people to go to said places. The Chief went to capture the men.

They all went away in their police cars. Master headed to the Coliseum and I to the cemetery. The cemetery was closer to the police station than the Coliseum. I was there before the police and I turned invisible waiting for them to come. The men I captured were fast asleep.

I sensed the police coming and I went towards them so I can guide them where the men were. I made myself appeared before them and some police started to point their guns at me. "Don't fire. She is going to help us find the men. Shadow Ghost can you guide us to them?" I nodded at the Chief and I floated to the direction of the men and the police were following behind me, their flashlights lighting around them.

It didn't take long and the police surrounded the ice cage that I made. Most of the police had confused expressions on their faces. That made me smirk a little. I headed at the ice cage and I put my hands towards the cage and made some hand gestures to make the ice cage disappear. I nodded at the Chief and the Police and flew away from there and headed to the Coliseum.

As soon as landed on the Coliseum, I saw the children with their families. I smiled at their direction. Then the children saw me and headed towards me. They all tackled me into a hug and I returned it back. I heard them saying thank you to me. That made me feel warm with happiness. I pulled back and gave them a smile. They smile back at me and headed to their parents.

I looked back at Master wondering why he hasn't Shadow Travel back. As if reading my thoughts he said, "Wait for a moment Shadow." He then pointed behind me and I saw the parents coming towards Master and me.

"Thank you very much for rescuing our children. I don't know how to repay you." One of the fathers started to say.

"You are very welcome. None of you have to pay us anything." Master replied.

"We are still thankful to both of you. If you need a favor, you are welcomed to ask my wife or I." A different father said.

"The same goes for us." The other couple said.

"We will have that in mind. Now my apprentice and I have to leave. Farewell." With that we walked away from them. "We are going to Mexico first to treat your wounds and then to Mount Justice." Master whispered to me while walking. I nodded and we Shadow Traveled to my home in Mexico.

* * *

Master was treating my wounds of my arm with a type of plant. He was patching up my arm with bandages. "This might sting a little." Master told me as he was putting some other herb on my cheek. I didn't flinch at all. "This is going to help your cheek heal faster and luckily you won't have a scar out of it. I can't say the same for the arm. Don't touch your cheek. Let it there until I tell you so you can rinse it with water, alright?" Master told me. I only nodded.

"Laila, your voice is gone because it is preparing your vocal cords for a new Power." Master told me. I looked at him with my head tilted to the side. "You heard me doing it; you are getting the Ghost Wail." I widen my eyes in shock. I saw and heard Master doing the Ghost Wail a couple of times and boy, is it powerful.

The Ghost Wail is like Black Canary's Cry, but ours is different. We can control who can hear it and the volume, but the purpose is still the same, a huge sound wave of destruction. So that was the bonus the Trap for Evil Spell was for me, the gain of a new Ghost ability, sweet.

After some time has passed, Master ordered me to wash my face and anything else that had blood. I used a Spell to fix and clean my clothes of any rips or blood stains.

I walked back to where Ghost Master was and we both Shadow Travel to Mount Justice.

* * *

Superboy's POV

It has been over nine hours since Laila has left for her mission with Ghost Master. I was sitting on the couch with Sphere next to me. Megan has left to her room to sleep. Kaldur was on the other couch reading a book.

"Conner, don't worry about Laila. She is going to come soon." Psyche said as she fly by us with Rontu right behind her. They perched on top of the couch.

"I really hope so." I said to her. I heard Rontu make some noise, which I believe is his way of speaking, to Psyche.

"Rontu, you know Master and Laila by now. They are undefeatable together. Maybe they are taking a long time because it was inappropriate to act at that moment. Remember that their longest mission lasted for a week. It was all because the moon wasn't in the right phase so they can return the creature to where it belongs. Don't lose hope on them, Rontu. They will be all right." Psyche encouraged Rontu.

Rontu looked at her and he nodded. Psyche's words had a double effect on me. Relief that maybe they were taking a long time because they had to act at a specific time. Anxious that I won't know how much longer I will have to wait for Laila's return.

I few moments passes until I heard something. There were two new heartbeats in the mountain. They were coming closer to us. I was sure that one of them would be Laila. Rontu made some noise and flew towards the heartbeats.

"Um, Psyche did you know why Rontu flew off suddenly?" Kaldur asked as he lowered his book.

"Rontu heard the Master and Laila coming. They are here in this cave." Psyche said. Those sentences made me relieved. I stood up and waited for Laila to come here.

"Conner, relax, Laila will appear in any second." Kaldur said to me his calm voice.

"I know she will, be I just can't wait." I replied and looked at him. I saw him smile a little. He then closed his book and walked towards me.

"I know how you feel." Kaldur said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Laila appeared with Rontu in her arms smiling. Ghost Master was right behind her. She then saw Kaldur and me and gave us a smile. I saw that she had a healing scratch on her left cheek.

Psyche then flew towards Ghost Master and perched on his right shoulder. "How was the mission?"

"It was successful." Ghost Master replied.

Laila was coming towards us with Rontu on her left shoulder. She waved at us and smiled. "Laila is there something wrong with your voice?" Kaldur asked.

Laila smile slowly disappeared and nodded. "What happen to her voice?" I asked Ghost Master angrily. Laila put a hand on my arm and looked at me. I felt myself cool down a little.

"During our mission, Laila preformed a Spell that had affected her vocal cords. Now she cannot speak." Ghost Master said.

"Does this mean that she will never talk again?" Kaldur asked.

"No. She will regain her voice once her body has adapted to the new Ghost Power that she has gain."

"Master, are you saying-" Psyche started with surprise on her voice.

"Yes, Psyche. Laila is going to have the Ghost Wail." Master said with a hint of pride.

"Laila, congratulations! A new Power. It's wonderful." Psyche praised Laila.

Laila smile at her and she bowed her head to her.

"What is the Ghost Wail?" Kaldur asked the question that I was having in my mind.

"The Ghost Wail is a Ghost Power that persons like Laila and I gain during our lives. It appears when our body is ready for a new Power. Laila right now is going through that."

"You said that she is like that because she performed a Spell. Why would it do that?" I asked him.

"The Spell that Laila performed during our mission was very advance and powerful. When that Spell is performed for the first time by our people, usually they gain a Power. In Laila's case the Ghost Wail. The Ghost Wail is like Black Canary's cry, but yet at the same time different. We are able control who can hear it and the volume. No matter how it is used, it's a sound wave of destruction. Heard or not." Ghost Master explained to us.

"When will Laila be able to speak again?" I asked Ghost Master.

"It all depends but by three days she should speak." He then turned to Laila. "I will be checking on you for the next three days and help you control it when you finally give your first Wail. I will inform Black Canary to help and train you. It works the same way. I must go now. Psyche, are you staying?"

"Yes Master if you don't mind. I am going to help Laila if something happens, just in case."

"Alright then. See you later." Ghost Master said to them and then to us and bowed his head slightly. He then disappeared to the ground.

"Laila are you okay?" I asked softly to her. Sphere then came rolling behind her and beeped at her. She nodded and patted Sphere.

Laila then put her hands downward and then something appeared in both of her hands. It was a small white board and a black dry erase marker. She then started to write on it and show it to us. It said: _I am okay. It is great to be back. I missed you guys, but right now I feel tired. It was a very long night for me. I will see you guys tomorrow._

"Yes, it's a very long night. We should also probably head to bed ourselves. Shall we go?" Kaldur said. Laila smiled and nodded. We all left for our bedrooms.

Kaldur went to his bedroom first since it is the closest. Now it was only Laila, Rontu, Psyche and I. We came to the end of the hallway and stood there. Laila open her door and Rontu and Psyche went flying in.

She then turn to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. It was the now natural thing for me to do if Laila does this to me. During at random times we will hug each other when it is only the both of us. Whoever started the hug first, we would hug back. We didn't need a special reason to do it. We just do it when we feel like it. I had only hugged Laila. I haven't actually given a hug to any other person, only Laila.

"Laila, I am happy that you are here." I told her softly to her ear. She pulled back slowly and started to write something on the white board. It said: _I am happy that I came back here also. _

"Laila, can you tell me what happen in your mission or at least where you went?" I asked her. I want to know what happen to have some idea what she went through.

Laila bit her lower lip slightly and had that look in her eyes that she was thinking about it. She let out a huff of breath and started to write on the white board after erasing what she wrote before. It said: _I will tell you where I went and small parts of what happen. But not now tomorrow when we are alone. Okay?_

Well at least it is something. I nodded at her and hugged her. She hugged me while rubbing my back soothingly. "Goodnight, Laila. Sweet dreams." I whispered to her ear. I let go of her and she wrote to the board again. It said: _You too, Conner. Sleep well. _She smiled at me and she headed to her bedroom and I to mine's.

I lay on my bed closing my eyes. I concentrated my super hearing to Laila's heartbeat. Ever since we came back from our mission in Bialya, I always checked to hear Laila's heart to make sure that she was here safe. I have memorized the beat rhythm that her heart makes. I can tell which one belongs to Laila without having to look at her. Some times when I couldn't sleep, I will hear for her heart rhythm to lull me to sleep. In this case it did put me to sleep.

**AN: Thank you to all those that favorite, followed, and/or review this story. Please review and comment, they make me very happy! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs.**

Chapter Eleven

Superboy's POV

Currently I was in the living room with Sphere watching the static in the TV. Megan was in the kitchen doing some sort of snack and Kaldur was reading a book in a different couch from me. It was 1:15 PM already and Laila hasn't left her room.

Laila hasn't slept as long like this before. I still heard her heart beat in her room.

"I wonder why Laila hasn't come out of her bedroom. Do you think I should check on her?" M'gann asked interrupting the silence.

"Well I don't think it is a bad idea. Just be quiet, maybe she is still sleeping. After going through a mission like that Laila probably is more tired than usual." Kaldur replied. M'gann looked at me and I gave a nod agreeing with him.

M'gann started to leave but then stopped at the hallway. "Hello, Laila! Did you sleep well?" M'gann said as Laila came out of the shadows. She was wearing her civvies clothes. Today she wore her black converse, blue skinny jeans and a gray baggy t-shirt over her tight black long sleeves shirt. Rontu was lying on top of her head which was tied into a pony tail by her black ribbon. Psyche was on her right shoulder.

She only waved her hand in greeting and smiled and nodded. Kaldur and I had already told M'gann that Laila couldn't talk and all that Ghost Master had told us.

Psyche flew away from Laila's shoulder and perch on a chair in the kitchen instead. "Why did it take you a long time to get out of your room, Laila?" I asked her.

"Laila was sleeping pretty much the entire time until I had to wake her up. She had to get her nourishment." Psyche answered for Laila, which she nodded at her. Laila must have been very exhausted if she slept for that long.

"May I please prepare you something to eat?" M'gann asked. Laila nodded, but then she pointed at Rontu and Psyche. "I will also prepare you guys something to eat too. Now what do you wish?" M'gann asked as she went to the kitchen.

"For Laila some oatmeal and milk, Rontu pieces of mango and water, and I a piece of wheat bread and water if you don't mind." Psyche order for them. I guess Laila was okay with it because she just gave a small smile and started to sit on the island table.

"I don't mind. It will take a few minutes." M'gann said and started to work. She gave the meals to them and they ate. After they finished Laila used her Powers and levitated all the dishes into the sink and they started to wash themselves. Laila then did what she did last night and the board and marker appeared at her hand. She wrote on it and showed it to M'gann. "You're welcome." Laila gave a smile and came to sit next to me to watch the static with me.

She patted Sphere as he came close to her. He beeped at her touch. Rontu then flew and lay on Laila's head again. She scratched Rontu's chin and I saw him closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Laila, how are you feeling?" Kaldur asked.

Laila started to write on the white board, it said:_ I am feeling very well. Thank you for asking, Kaldur._

"No problem."

After that it was all in comfortable silence. Thirty minutes passed and Laila stood from her seat. I looked at her and she moved her eyes gesturing for me to follow her later when she is gone. When she was out of sight I stood up and walk the way she was walking, which was her secret training room.

I saw Laila waiting for me accompanied by Rontu and Psyche, in the same places they were when they came an hour ago. Laila share a look at them and they flew out leaving us alone.

"Laila are you going to tell me where you went on your mission?" I asked her when I felt they were out of earshot.

She nodded and wrote on the board, it said: _Rome, Italy._

"Can you tell me more about the places you went?"

She wrote down:_ I went to a cemetery, just on the outskirts of the city, to confront the creature. I went also to the Coliseum for safety proposes and I went to the police station for legal things that I cannot really say or write._

"What did you confront? And what safety proposes did you go to the Coliseum?"

She wrote: _I fought against a demon. I had to go to the Coliseum because it was a safe place for Master and me. I can't tell you more._

"Did you get hurt? Other than the wound on your cheek?" I asked her. I wanted to know if anything happen to her. I know that she will tell the truth. She doesn't like to lie.

She took a deep breath and wrote:_ Yes._

"Where is it? What cause it?" I told her in a soft tone and looking in her eyes.

She looked away and started to write, it said: _On my left shoulder. The demon I fought caused my injuries._

"Where is the demon now?" I said in a low voice. That is why Rontu and Psyche didn't go on her left shoulder. They knew about the injury.

Laila put her hands in mine, squeezing it. I looked at her and she gave that look of 'do not worry'. She put her hands away and took the board and marker that were floating next to her. She wrote: _I can only say that the demon won't come back on the Earth surface forever. I can assure you that._

I know she can assure me. I trust her word. I then lift her up to hug her. I felt her hands going around my neck. My hold tightens a little on her waist not wanting her to get out and face dangers that I can't help her. But I know that she is well capable to defend herself. That is why Ghost Master allows her to go to such missions. I doubt my teammates' mentors will let them out on the assign missions that we go, if they didn't know what we can do.

* * *

Laila's POV

Hours had passed since I talked to Conner about the small details of my mission. It came out better than I thought. I really thought that he was going to have a bigger outburst, but he didn't which means that he is understanding that I can handle things smoothly on my own and that he trusts me.

After I talked with Conner, I went with Rontu and Psyche and hang out like what we did back in Mexico. I didn't have to worry about Conner because I saw that he was helping M'gann with something in the kitchen.

Psyche was helping me talk to Rontu what I wanted to say in the words I wrote in the board, since she can actually read. I promise to Rontu that after the mission that I was going to recover the lost time between us even though it was only two weeks. It might be a small amount of time but I really missed a lot Rontu and Psyche.

We were all talking at the outside of the cave, under the shade of some trees. I didn't need to worry of getting burn out here, as long I am in the shade of the trees, I will be fine.

We talked about what happen to us during the two weeks. I told them that I am now attending high school with Conner and M'gann. I also mention that I was interacting with more kids around my age and learned about what they do for fun and other things that people around my age normally do. I left out about Blanca and her so call threats that she is going to do to me. I didn't want them to worry about me. If Psyche found out I bet that she is going to follow me to school and try to scare Blanca. I really can imagine her doing that. That is how protective she is about me.

Psyche and Rontu told me that during the two weeks they went outside to practice Rontu's hunting at nighttime. Rontu hunts only small bugs and small lizards to eat as well as Psyche. Psyche said that Rontu was improving very well on his skills and senses as a bat. I am really proud of him.

We spent a long time outside because the sky was started to change colors. I told them that we had to go inside the cave and we did so. I told them previously that tomorrow I had to attend school if Master allowed it.

Talking about Master he has yet need to come and check on my current vocal state. I guess he is going to come later tonight. Oh well, I guess he has to attend to some things before coming here or whatever. I will just have to wait patiently for him.

* * *

The rest of the team came, much to my surprise, to see how I did in my mission. Kaldur and Psyche explain to them that I was successful and my loss of voice was just a temporal thing. They also explain the new Power I was going to get.

"Laila that is so cool! Well except for not talking, but still, you are going to get a new Power. Losing your voice for a while is worth it if you are going to gain a new Power that is going to last forever and your voice is going to come back. So that is great, right?" Wally cheered for me as he put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly hug. I would have smile right back but his hand put pressure on my shoulder wound making me wince, but I quickly smile back at Wally, hoping that no one notice.

"Hey Laila are you alright? I saw you wince." Robin said as he looked at us. I nodded and smiled at him. "Are you sure?" He was persistent like his mentor. I nodded again and in a swift movement I took Wally's hand in mine I turned around. Now it looked like I was giving Wally a handshake.

"Wow! That was so cool! You have to reach me that someday." I only smiled in response. In the corner of my eye I saw Conner looking at me.

"So Laila what did you fought against?" Artemis asked. She had a hand on her hip and was supporting more weight on one of her legs than the other. She was curious and that was motive of her question.

"Artemis, Laila fought against human mortals and an Underworld Creature." Psyche answered for me.

"Um, I dare to ask what kind of Underworld Creature did you fought?" Robin asked. Everyone on the room was quiet and was looking at me. I looked at Psyche and silent told her that it was okay to name the Creature.

"Laila fought against a demon. A powerful one I suppose. I could still sense his dark energy on Laila and Master, but it is gone now." Psyche answered carefully. Trying not to reveal too much information.

"Didn't you say that demons are very dangerous?" M'gann asked worriedly. I nodded. "Are you okay?" I nodded again and gave a smile to her to reassure her that I am fine.

"So where did you went for your mission?" Wally asked.

"Master and Laila went to Rome, Italy." Psyche answered.

"Did you try some food over there?" Wally asked eagerly. I shook my head no. "But why not?"

"Wally she was on a mission. She obviously couldn't get something to eat during the mission. She was fighting against a demon, if you didn't hear what Psyche said earlier." Artemis told Wally. Well, I knew sooner or later that they were going to start their usual fighting.

"Well, sorry for asking." Wally said with an eye roll and his arms crossed.

"Guys, look at the time. Tomorrow is Monday and some of us need to go to school, so I guess that we should start heading to our respective homes." Robin started to say so that Wally and Artemis would stop fighting and it work.

"Robin is right; Conner, Laila and I have to attend school tomorrow." M'gann said. Everyone said their farewells and Robin, Wally and Artemis transported away in the Zeta-Tubes.

Conner, Kaldur and M'gann were headed to their bedrooms, but Conner stopped and looked at me not moving to go to my bedroom. "Laila, aren't you going to go to your bedroom?"

Kaldur and M'gann were now observing me. I shook my head no to his response. "Why not?" Kaldur asked.

"Master said that he was going to come and check on Laila and he has yet to do so. Laila will be waiting for him here. You children go ahead to sleep you need it. Rontu and I will be going." Psyche said for me. She and Rontu went flying towards my room.

They nodded in understanding but Conner still stayed behind. He came towards me and took my hand in his and led me to the couch. We both sat next to each other; my head on his shoulder and holding his hand. I know that he won't go to sleep until I did so. He is such a great friend and older brother.

We sat like that for around ten minutes in comfortable silence. I then again made the white board and marker appeared in my hands and started to write. I wrote: _Conner, you have to go to sleep._ I show the message to him and he read it.

"Laila, I am not going anywhere until you go to your room." He said softly.

I gave him a soft smile and wrote: _I really appreciate that you want to stay with me until Master comes, but you are going to make me feel guilty._

"Why would you feel that?"

I looked into his eyes and wrote: _I have no idea when Master is going to come. It could be very late at night and then he comes. I know that you are going to be awake for that long just to be with me. When school starts tomorrow you are going to be tired because of me. It will make me feel guilty._

"I won't feel tired. What about you? Won't you feel tired?" Conner raised an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a look and wrote: _You are going to be tired. Me on the other hand, no._

"Why?"

I wrote: _Because today I slept a lot longer than you. It won't be a while that I will feel tired. I can sense your fatigue right now, you have no excuse. Go to sleep. _

"Will you be alright by yourself waiting for Ghost Master?" Conner asked softly while squeezing my hand in a comforting manner.

I used my Powers to make the maker write on the board for me. It wrote: _Yes, don't worry about me. I can manage. You go to sleep now. _I gave him a soft gaze and took both of his hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He nodded and gave me a small smile which I responded with my own one.

Conner stood up and I did as well. He gave me a hug which, I, of course returned. He let go of me and left to his room. I sense his aura to make sure he went to his bedroom, which he did.

I sat back down on the couch and waited for Master. I closed my eyes trying to sense Master if he was near Mount Justice. I had no luck. I can meditate and search for Master's soul and know where he is, but I didn't do it. It would be an invasion of privacy and it represents distrust between Master and I. I, as his apprentice, must trust him as a master despite anything. I trust Master with my soul. He is a man of his word. He has never broken a promise before that I know of, anyway. Master will come eventually.

I waited for around an hour and I sensed Master in Mount Justice. I walked towards the training room where I know he was.

Master saw me and I bowed respectfully at him. "Laila, how are you feeling?"

I took out the board and wrote: _I am feeling well. You are going to check my voice, correct?_

"Yes, if you can only come closer and crane your neck so I can feel your vocal cords."

I obey him and stood in front of him. I floated to his height and put my head back. Master then put his hands on my neck rubbing them softly. After a few seconds later he stopped and took his hands away.

I put my head back and floated away to give us some personal space. I looked at him waiting for an answer. "Your vocal cords are alright. You will continue not to talk. If you give out your first Wail try not to speck until I or Black Canary come to guide you on how to use this Power."

I nodded and I summon my white board and marker and wrote: _Will I go to school tomorrow?_

"If you wish." I nodded. "Very well. You can go to school, but you can't talk at all. Just explain to your teachers that you lost your voice and you are not able to talk, by doctor's orders. Here is a note that you can show them for backing up the excuse." He then made a paper appear in his hands. It said 'Doctor's Note'. "I have to go now. Until tomorrow." Master said and then Shadow Travel out of here.

I flew towards my room and passed through my door, so I wouldn't wake up anyone. Rontu and Psyche were already asleep on their branches. I went to my bed and under my covers and fell asleep waiting for the next day.

**AN: Not one of my best chapters, but I hope this will do. If you have an idea for this story, go ahead and PM or leave me a review. I really appreciate to those that review, favorite, and/or alert this story. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice only my OCs.**

Chapter Twelve

Laila's POV

School was different today, for me anyways. When I informed my loss of voice to my teacher which they told the class, many of the boys from class came to me if I needed help in carry things and stuff like that. I was really confused on why they would ask that. I just lost my voice not my arm or leg. They were just being friendly, I guess?

Blanca was a different story. Just after Biology she was calling me mute and other things that I would not like to repeat. Even though I couldn't talk back at her, I could still make her mad. She would storm off when I looked I don't pay attention to her and that I would give an exasperated look and just continue my way.

Lupe, Sander, Kelly, Ruth and Rudy were all questioning me on how I lost my voice. I wrote on the board to them that I yelled very loudly and that after I finished yelling, I lost my voice. It was partial truth because after I yelled the Spell I really did lost my voice.

When they asked why I was yelling that loud to be able to lose my voice, I didn't know what to say or in this case write. I think Warren notice my nervous state because he told them that it was my business and that they shouldn't be in it.

Warren didn't question me at all unlike his friends and that was okay with me. I was more grateful to Warren for not asking any questions at all about my voice and that he stopped Lupe, Sander, Kelly, Ruth and Rudy from asking anymore questions to me.

I was really grateful that before he could head out of English, I stopped him and let him had the note that I wrote for him. It said: _Thank you for helping me, Warren, for what you did in break. It means a lot to me._ I didn't stay too long to see if he actually read it because I had to go to my next class. But I did make eye contact and gave him a small smile. He had a confused look on his face when I did that, after that I left; not knowing what he did next.

After school, Conner and I stay in the bleachers, waiting for M'gann finish her cheerleader practice. In the mean while we were doing homework. Luckily we finished all our homework by the time the practice was finished.

Currently I was training with Conner and Black Canary. Canary taught us a new offensive move and told us to practice it on each other. Conner and I were fighting against each other trying to try the new move Canary taught us. So far I was doing pretty good going against Conner since I wasn't using any of my Powers or Spells. I was still in 'Laila Fantazma' form.

Bad luck was on me because I got distracted and Conner got my leg and flipped me sideways. I reacted without thinking and turned into 'Shadow Ghost' and landed gracefully on the ground after doing some hands flips to lessen the impact force. I faced Conner and let out my first Ghost Wail.

It was loud and the whole cave heard it because I felt Rontu, Psyche, M'gann and Kaldur coming towards us. I flew towards Conner hoping that he didn't get hurt. "Conner, are you alright? I'm sorry. It's my fault." I whispered while shaking him; afraid that if I spoke louder I can accidentally let out another Wail.

I felt Black Canary's hand on my shoulder. "Child, it was not your fault. It was an accident."

"Black Canary is right Laila. It was an accident. Plus it didn't hurt." Conner said as he stood up. I took a couple steps back and let my head down. "Hey, Laila don't do that." He then got down in one knee and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Promise me that you won't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault."

I look at his eyes and I whispered, "I promise." I sealed the promise with a worry-free smile.

"That's how I like seeing you. Carefree." He then stood up back on his two feet.

"Laila!" Psyche then screamed out of nowhere flying towards me with Rontu behind her. "Child did you let out your first Ghost Wail?" She said after she landed on my right shoulder. I nodded at her. "Darn it! I wasn't there to witness it." She said in a regretful tone.

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered to her reassuringly. "You didn't have to witness it."

"What happen in here? We heard some loud sound coming from here that shook the walls." M'gann said as she, Kaldur and Red Tornado came in. I didn't sense Red Tornado coming here. Oh, I forgot that he doesn't exactly have a soul or aura that I can feel.

"M'gann, Kaldur, Red Tornado; that sound was Laila's Ghost Wail." Black Canary explained.

"Oh, Laila, you finally got your new Power!" M'gann cheered.

"Congratulations." Kaldur said and gave me a hand shake.

"I suppose I should contact Ghost Master to report this to him." Red Tornado said.

"Can you please do that, Red Tornado? Master needs to help Laila with control her new Power." Psyche said.

"Very well. I will do that." After said that he went away to contact Master.

"Ghost Master has informed me that if you let out your first Ghost Wail without him here, I am supposed to help you in the mean while." Black Canary said to me. I nodded at her. "Alright, the rest of you guys have to get out of here. I'm going to train Laila for a while. It's going to be very loud in here." Canary said to the team.

They left out of the training room, Conner looking at me. I gave him the 'it's okay' look and he left. "Rontu, Psyche do you guys really want to stay here with me. It is going to be very loud." I whisper to them.

"If I didn't see your first Wail, I am at least going to see your first training." Psyche declared.

"_I want to be here."_

"Alright, if you wish." I said softly. "Go somewhere you won't get hurt and that you won't interfere with the training, please." They went at a far corner in the room and stood there. I smiled at them and I went towards Canary.

"Ready?" I nodded at her. She chuckle at me. "Child, don't be afraid to raise your voice. I will help you control the Power."

"Alright. What do I need to do?" I asked her using my normal volume.

"Concentrate on the difference between your voice and the power of the Ghost Wail." I closed my eyes following Black Canary words. "Now I want you to let out a Wail." I obey and I let out a Wail. "Good job. Now I want you to speak a sentence and after that let out another Wail."

"Alright, Black Canary, I will do it." I let out another Wail immediately after saying the last word.

"Good. Do the same thing, but say something else after."

"Here goes nothing." I let out a Ghost Wail. "How did I do it?"

"I believe you are quickly learning the hang of it. I should leave Ghost Master on how to control the volume of the Wail with you."

"Thank you, Black Canary. Speaking about Master; he is coming." After I said that Master appeared in a few yards away from us.

"I am not surprised that you knew that Ghost Master was going to appear. He does the same thing." Canary mused while she put her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Canary. Hello Laila, Psyche and Rontu." Master greeted to us with a slight head bow.

"Hello, Master. Black Canary has taught me how to control the Wail." I informed him.

"Thank you, Canary, for helping Laila on how to work with her new Power." Master said to Black Canary.

"You're welcome. It was a great pleasure. Laila quickly adapted on difference on how to use her Wail and voice."

"Yes, Laila is a very fast learner. You can stay to watch the rest of Laila's training, if you want." Master said to Canary.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it should be just the two of you. You are her mentor, after all. I don't want to be of interference. See you later." Canary said and then left the training room.

"All right now the more difficult thing is next: the change of volume and who is able to hear it."

We spent the next thirty minutes practicing on all that. I learn all the tricks that I need for right now. I can control who can hear them and the volume of my Wail, which is more difficult than it sounds, but I managed.

"Laila, you did wonderful." Psyche praised me.

"_That was loud, but really cool!"_ Rontu said cheerfully.

"Thank you guys for being here with me." I told them. I then sensed that Batman, Martian Manhunter and Superman were in the cave. I looked at Master and I knew that he sensed the same thing.

"Who is here?" Psyche said since she knew us very well.

"Batman, Martian Manhunter and Superman." Master and I said together. Then we headed out of the train room to where Batman was.

* * *

"Ghost Master, Shadow Ghost. Great that you are both here." Well, Batman always is brief with greetings. Red Tornado, Conner, Kaldur and M'gann were here too, in the mission room.

"What is it?" Master asked. Psyche was on Master's shoulder, while Rontu was on my head.

"I have a special mission for Shadow as well as you." Well, I didn't expect that.

"What does it have to do with all of us?" Master said gesturing to all of us in the room.

"I will explain now that all of us are here." Batman began. "The attacks perpetrated by Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold on the past fourth of July, and their suspiciously easy capture. Cold and Frost are held in Belle Reve, a prison tailored to house super criminals. Recently Freeze petitioned the court to be held legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both of them are going to be sent to Belle Reve. I want Shadow Ghost, Miss Martian, and Superboy to investigate the motive behind these occurrences." Batman said as he show pictures of the mentioned criminals in the weird thingy that appears out of nowhere. Hey, I don't really know many of the technology names that are in the cave.

"How are we going to that?" I asked Batman wondering what he has in mind.

"The three of you are going to be new prisoners of Belle Reve."

"How do you expect that Shadow is going to be accepted at Belle Reve, a prison for adults?" Psyche asked. "Her size and face does not look adult like."

"No she doesn't. That is why she is going to use her Power of Glamor to disguise herself in the alias of 'Jackie Frost'." Batman said.

"What is Glamor?" M'gann asked.

"The Power of Glamor is that a person can change their appearance. It is like your shape-shifting but it is more of an illusion. An illusion so strong that people can feel it." I explained to them.

"If Shadow is going to be Jackie Frost what are M'gann, Conner and Kaldur going to be?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Kaldur is going to help Red Tornado in keeping guard out of Belle Reve in case something happens. They are going to do so in the Bio-Ship, camouflaged form. Conner and M'gann are going to infiltrate in Belle Reve as 'Tommy' and 'Tuppence' the Terror Twins."

"Alright then, what is the plan then?" Master asked.

"The first part is going to involve Jackie Frost. It is crucial that she is going to Belle Reve first. Since Shadow possesses Ice Powers like the suspects, I believe that she will get more in depth of the needed information." Well, that makes sense. "Shadow, you and Ghost Master are going to head out to Worcester, Massachusetts. There Jackie Frost is going to make an appearance and attack a citizen which is going be Manhunter in disguise and looked as if you have killed him in front of many witnesses to make the trail go quick and sent you to Belle Reve. Ghost Master is going to make an appearance and you engage in a fight making sure that it is on the news. Since you Ghost Master have Fire Powers you use them against her and defeat her in public. The authorities are then going to send Jackie Frost to Belle Reve. I will make sure that the news is seen in Belle Reve." I really hope that the act is very believable and that no one with see through my disguise. "You three shall be there in a few hours." Batman finished.

"I suppose I need to make up the Jackie Frost appearance, now, right?" Batman nodded and I started to think of my new appearance. Jackie Frost, hmm. . . the female version of the Jack Frost. I think I can think of something quick. I visualize all of my hair a silvery snow white, eyes blue as ice, and lips blue and pale skin as if I have hypothermia. I concentrated on that look and made the appearance to show now to them. "How do I look?"

"You look great. No one will recognize you as Shadow Ghost." M'gann said.

"What about the height? No offense, but you are still small." Superman said. I saw Conner giving him a glare.

"Well, I hope that you don't mind, Batman, but I thought of a back story for my size." Batman didn't say anything so I continued. "When the police come and question about my age, I will say that I am eighteen. Even though I don't look like it, I can say that I was in a crystallized coma because I was in some ice block for the last six years and until recently the ice melted making me free. That said technically I would be eighteen and be sued as an adult."

"Very well." Batman said. "I will let you three decide the rest on your own on what are you planning to do. You should leave now. You will attack when the sun is setting." I hope my Power will be strong enough to fool the public and any camera that might be recording with or without my knowledge.

"Manhunter, I think you should hold on my arm. We shall Shadow Travel there. It is the quickest way to go there and it gives us time to plan more." Master said. Martian Manhunter understood and went to hold Master's arm. "Psyche and Rontu stay here and behave yourselves." With that he looked at me.

"See you guys later. And Rontu don't worry about me." With that sentence ended the three of us Shadow Traveled out of there and headed towards Worcester, Massachusetts.

**AN: Jackie Frost was inspired by Jack Frost from the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' it is not really the female version of Jack Frost of the movie, you will see in the next chapter. Talking about that I already have that chapter finished and for me to update for tomorrow but I want at least five reviews and I will update for tomorrow. -MSM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Only my OCs.  
**

Chapter Thirteen

Laila's POV

The three of us were planning on the crime 'Jackie Frost' was going to make and how Martian Manhunter was going to fake the murder of the citizen.

"I believe that I should make a racket first so that I have the attention of the public and more importantly the news cast. I shall create a hail storm and send ice at random directions. I will hit only objects and try to avoid any person or animal to hurt severely. I will try to keep the storm up as long as possible so that the news people can take footage of my attack." I suggested to the League Members.

"It is not a bad idea. I did not know you can create storms. But why hail?" The older Martian asked.

"Hail storms are easier to make and control than snow, since it is more ice. Also now that I think about, people will be most likely being under some sort of roof for safety reasons and that there will be no helicopter to watch Master's and mine fight against each other."

"Don't we need the news to report both of you?"

"Yes, but I prefer them to be on the ground than the sky."

"How so?"

Master then caught on what I was planning and started to explain it to Martian Manhunter. "Shadow is using a lot of her energy during daylight and she doesn't want to risk that the Glamor will give away. If it does give away, then with the storm, hopefully, the cameras won't be able to catch it." I saw that Manhunter was catching on.

"Alright we got that settled. How are we going to make as if Jackie Frost kills me?"

"I suggest that you should be a whole different person from John. Make sure that your face is cover so that no one can try to identify you. When the news crew is here and Jackie is near the ground making chaos, you will be a random citizen and throw something at her, which it will hit her. When she sees you, Jackie Frost will cover you in ice. In reality there will be some space inside the ice so that you are not completely in it. You will camouflage and then used your change of density to escape from the ice. I will create an illusion for everyone to see that you are still in the ice frozen. After you are gone from the ice, Jackie is going to shatter the ice into tiny pieces along with you, thus the citizen's death." Master said to us.

"Not a bad plan at all. I suppose before the public tries to do something else, you appear and engage Jackie into a fight." Manhunter said.

"I guess the plan is ready to put into action. One more thing, Shadow you also need to change clothes. If you go out into the clothes that you are wearing now, people can see the similarity between us. Do you know what I mean?" Master asked.

"Yes and don't worry about it. I already planned what to wear in this particular occasion." I responded and I change into Jackie Frost.

* * *

Superboy's POV

"Team, come into the mission room. You need to see something." Batman said to the entire team minus Laila. They just came a few minutes ago and all of us were hanging out in the living room.

We all shared glances knowing that it was going to be about Laila appearance as Jackie Frost. Robin, Wally and Artemis were briefed about what was going to happen. We all walked towards where Batman told us and the huge screen came up showing the news. Psyche and Rontu were already there perched on Batman's shoulders. Red Tornado and Superman came just as soon the thing turned on.

"This is Cat Grant reporting live in Worcester, Massachusetts where this person appeared randomly causing this hail storm yelling gibberish." In the screen it show a vague humanoid figure flying in the sky it's hands up like it was controlling the storm. "Here are some of the video clips that a gracious citizen let us use and let us see how it started."

It showed the sky first showing a grand building. Then it shows Jackie Frost flying over the building circled around it until she stopped at the top, just hovering above it. The camera did a close up and you can see the features of Jackie Frost. She had silvery white hair tied back into a high pony tail by a dark blue ribbon. Her face pale and blue lips as if she was suffering through hypothermia. Her eyes are icy blue and it held such distaste that it shocked me that it was coming from Laila. Laila the girl that I thought would never hold a negative feeling for that long and that harsh. I guess I was wrong. She was making that glare so intimidatingly real that if I didn't know that was Laila in disguise I would have thought that Jackie Frost was real.

"Is that Laila? Our Laila?" Wally said not hiding the shock in his voice.

"Yes." Was all that Batman said. I looked at the team and they had some sort of disbelief. I continued to look at Jackie and saw that she also changed her clothes. She was wearing a blue hoodie with dark blue ripped skinny jeans and black ankle length combat boots.

She started to put her hands in the sky and the clouds were starting to turn gray. "The human race is a shame!" Jackie yelled with hate. "All of you are cold killers, destroying your very home and creatures that live alongside you! I have seen the horror and dishonor mankind has done to the poor creatures of the North and the South Pole! All for greed! I am ashamed for being part of the human kind! I should have killed those killers when I had the chance, but I didn't hoping that it wasn't going to the last! But now I have seen enough!" Jackie yelled with such fierceness that I can practically feel her anger.

I was starting to doubt that Jackie Frost was Laila. It was just so real and Jackie was so different from Laila. I had never heard Laila raise her voice with anger. Laila's voice was soft and I dare to say comforting. Jackie's was not that, her voice sounds evil and menacing that it should not be taken lightly.

"One thing is for sure. Laila is doing a darn good job at making Jackie Frost a whole different person from her usual self." Artemis said with her arms crossed and looking at the screen which was showing that Jackie was creating the hail storm.

"That is the point. To make Laila and Jackie different and unrecognizable to the people in Belle Reve so that they wouldn't suspect when Laila is infiltrated in there. They would think that Jackie Frost is a potential ally for them." Kaldur said just as it showed that Jackie was making it hail very heavily that the person recording had to hide under some roof. As the camera was looking out it showed a rather expensive looking car. Then the car was being covered in ice. Then when the car was completely covered in ice the ice and car were shattered in tiny little pieces, like grains of sand.

"I would have never thought that Laila is capable to such destruction." Wally said. It was showing that several things were being destroyed the same way as the car; frozen and then broken into little fragments.

"You still do not know what Laila is really capable about. All of you would be surprise if you ever see her in action on a mission with Master." Psyche said.

"Are you saying that Laila can be more destructive than this?" Robin said.

"Your answer will be told in the future. I cannot reveal all of Laila's capability to you. You should be able to see it when the time comes."

It was all silent after that and everyone was seeing the screen watching what Jackie was doing in the city. The camera ended and then it showed Cat Grant again. "There it is folks. How it all started. Right now this girl is still making destruction around the city. It's pretty ruff around here. The storm is pretty dangerous and it was impossible to let a helicopter fly and have an aerial camera to capture this new villain. Chuck turn around!" Cat yelled and pointed in front of her. The camera then showed a person that was running in the street. He took a piece of rock and threw it at Jackie as soon as she was near him. It hit her in her face and she fell from the air that she was flying in.

She fell on her face landing on the street. When she looked up her forehead had blood flowing from it and her face was full of hate. She stood up slowly. Her feet were separate and her shoulders hunched over in a tensed way. The person that threw the rock earlier was shaking and didn't move. The guy's face was covered except for his eyes and hair. The eyes showed fear. If any person did that to Laila in my presence I would have totally beat the crap out of them. But I am not sure what Laila is going to do as Jackie Frost. She still needs to keep up her bad act for Belle Reve.

"You fool. You shall pay!" Jackie sneered evilly. She put her hands out and ice came out and froze the man completely. She then walked towards the frozen man and stood there for few moments the hail hitting her, but not fazing her. Then in a quick movement she threw a punch at the ice which shattered with the man including. Both were now tiny pieces of ice in the size of grain sand.

The whole team, including me, had shock and disbelief written on our faces. Laila wouldn't take someone's live. She values life like as if it were her own. I looked at Batman and he didn't show any emotion like always. Then I dare to look at Superman and he had a face of shock but not as great as the team's.

"Laila didn't really kill that man, did she?" M'gann said with doubt on her voice.

"No she didn't. She values too much life for taking it away from a person or any creature." I said out loud, my voice serious and my arms crossed across my chest and my eyes set on seeing the screen.

"We will hear the truth later when Ghost Master and Martian Manhunter come back." Batman said.

The camera then showed again Cat Grant. "It was a horrible thing that just happened. It is tragedy that that brave man died trying to stop this new villain." Cat then put her fingers on her ear and then took them out. "I just received that the Justice League member Ghost Master is coming here to stop this foe. The question is: is he going to be here in time?" Just as she finished saying that Ghost Master appeared from the ground and is shooting into the sky where Jackie was flying. "I guess we just answered that question."

Jackie and Ghost Master were circling around each other. "Who are you?" Jackie said coolly.

"Ghost Master."

"Well, I'm Jackie Frost. Why are you here, Ghost Guy?"

"I am here to stop you from making more damage."

"Well I guess you have to make me."

"That is what I am going to do." Ghost Master said and he shoot a fire ball at Jackie.

She dodged out of the way and faced Ghost Master. She snarled at him and threw ice shards at him. He again threw more fire balls at Jackie but many at the same time. One on them actually hit her and she fell a little from the sky but came to her senses. Jackie threw many ice shards at him but he used his Power to go through him. Jackie snarled and headed higher into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Ghost Master followed Jackie and both were gone from sight. Then the clouds were lit by a red orange light which I think is Ghost Master's fire. Then a blue light followed which I think is Jackie's ice. It continued on until the red orange light flashed very brightly from the sky. There was no blue light that followed. The camera did a close up and I saw a figure falling from the clouds. It did a closer look and the figure was an unconscious Jackie. Ghost Master then appeared out of the clouds and descended towards Jackie. He got to her just as few meters above the sky and carried her. He landed on the ground and pull out the Belle Reve necklace that Batman showed us earlier and put it on Jackie Frost.

The storm was completely gone like if it wasn't there in the first place that only evidence was the ice in the ground. It was already nighttime. The police team came at Ghost Master and he gave then Jackie's unconscious body to them. The police then took Jackie and hand cuffed her and put her into a huge car that is meant for transporting people into Belle Reve. The car then sped away.

"Well folks, today the citizens of Worcester, Massachusetts can sleep in peace tonight thanks to Ghost Master. This is Cat Grant reporting live." Then Batman turned off the screen.

"Laila is going to be alright?" M'gann asked after a moment of silence passed.

"Laila is fine. She is just faking it." Ghost Master's voice said as he came out of the shadows as well as Martian Manhunter.

"The citizen that Jackie killed was…" Superman started.

"That was me. I shape-shifted into a whole different person, so that I could not be recognized. When Jackie covered me in ice there was space so that I can move and turn into camouflage mode and changed my density to escape from the ice and scene. Ghost Master in the meanwhile was making the illusion that I was still in the ice thus making Jackie look as if she killed me." Manhunter explained to us.

"By the feelings of the public that I sensed, it looked very convincing." Ghost Master said.

"The mission that you three had is a complete success. The prisoners of Belle Reve, Captain Cold and Killer Frost, have seen the news of just what happened, as well as most the prisoners. I will go where Jackie is being kept and make her transfer to Belle Reve immediate."

"Do you wish to go with me and Shadow Travel to where Jackie is being held?" Ghost Master said.

"No I can do that. Conner and M'gann you should get ready for tomorrow. They rest of you should also rest." Batman said and he headed for the Zeta-Tubes. "Robin, we have to go." Robin then said bye to us and they left.

Artemis and then Wally left to the Zeta-Tubes and were gone. M'gann, Kaldur and I then left the room and head to ours. I heard Rontu following me and flew in front of me. He did some noises. "I don't understand."

"He says that if he can be on your shoulder and that you can open Laila's door for him." Psyche translated.

"Sure." Rontu then landed on my shoulder and stood like when he would do it on Laila. I started walking towards my room. We were both quiet as I walked. Then I came to a stop on Laila's door and open it for Rontu. He flew in front of me and nodded at me and disappeared into her room. I closed the door when Rontu was in.

I went to my room and laid on top of my bed, thinking of what happened today. I have never seen Laila be so bad against anyone. I know that Laila didn't really do harm to anyone on purpose. She is too nice to do that.

The Jackie Frost act that she is doing is very convincing. I hope that the people in Belle Reve will believe that she is one of them. Wait a second. If she is going to Belle Reve first than us that means she is going to be in that prison all by herself where she can be fresh meat for them especially the way how young she looks. They _are_ the really bad super villains and Laila is not. She may be able to fool them but what if one of them tries to hurt her when the guards are not watching. So many things can happen to her. Laila could lose her Jackie Frost appearance and then everyone will know who she really is.

I must not think like that. I promised to her and myself that I will try to stop worrying about her. Still, I am her brother and she my little sister. I am aloud to feel protective and worried about her. She is the closest thing I feel about family. I don't want to lose that.

But then again I feel that M'gann is also becoming close to me in a way. She like Laila has never raised her voice at me in a threatening way. Not even when I yelled at her. Sure I feel guilty when I do that but at the end I apologize. Like when I first yelled at Laila in the first night that she came to stay. But for some reason yelling at Laila that one time made me feel guiltier that yelling at M'gann. M'gann was the second place of feeling guilty, I suppose because that is how I feel.

Again I just hope that Laila can manage it and that she will be alright in one piece because if I ever find out that someone hurt her, that person better start running away from me and Laila if they know what is good for them.

I better stop thinking and start falling to sleep. This time I was replaying inside my mind a memory that I had of Laila to help me sleep. I was remembering the time that she read to me, Rontu, Psyche and Sphere the Greek Mythology story of how the universe was created. Her storyteller voice a smooth lullaby for me and it lead me to sleep peacefully into the night.

**AN: I didn't get the five reviews that I wanted *sigh* but I wanted to post this chapter anyway. I think it came out pretty good in my opinion. As I said in earlier chapters I will put on some of my original ideas for the chapters that take place in some of the episodes but it won't change the YJ plot line too much. I would like your opinion if you like how my story is going so far by PM me or a review, however works for you reader. -MSM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Only my OCs and some of the plot line.**

Chapter Fourteen

Laila's POV

When I was free falling from the sky I could feel Master's arms around me preventing me from getting hurt. I could feel the hands cuffs on my wrists and Belle Reve's necklace around me. Master said before I went into action that they would only take away my Ice Powers and flying, not the rest of my Powers or even my Spells. He said that I had to be very careful from now on and bask the moonlight every time I have an opportunity.

I can feel Master giving my 'unconscious' body to the police and they putting me inside a type of vehicle. I can feel the vehicle moving away at high speed which I think would be Belle Reve or a temporal cell that can contain me. I continued to fake unconsciousness until it was appropriate to.

A few hours passed and painful bump during the drive gave me the excuse for waking up. I let out a groan to make it seem real and slowly fluttered my eyes. The moment I stood up I heard guns clicking. I looked up and saw at least six police men all pointing their guns at me ready to pull the trigger.

I sensed all of their auras and felt their emotions at me: nervous, dread and fear. All those emotions that they felt about me made me feel like a monster. I tried to pushed my feelings away and put Jackie's act in action.

I put up a cold glare which I think can rival to the infamous Bat Glare. The sense of fear was increasing. Good that means I can maybe intimidate them to give me some answers on what was going to happen to me. I looked at the hand cuffs and then felt the necklace.

I put my hands foreword. Nothing happened and I put up a look of confusion and anger on my face. I look at the police and said slowly but in a strained angry voice, "Why can't I use my Powers?"

No one answered. "Why can't I use my Powers?" I said a little louder. "Answer me before I do something rash." I threated.

"The Belle Reve necklace around your neck has a type of technology that prevents you from using your Powers." A police man finally answered.

"See that wasn't that hard to answer, was it?" I said in a taunting voice but then again change into serious, "Now where I am going and what is going to happen to me?" I looked at all of them, my eyes narrowing.

"We are going to stop somewhere where you will be interrogated after that the court will decide where you are going to be." The same police man that answered me before said.

"Hmm. Well thanks for answering me again. I guess that the rest of you are cowards not being able to answer some simple questions. Well then again men are usually cowards with they feel that something can defiantly threaten them." I mocked at them and then fell silent looking at the window on top which has bars.

Moonlight was pouring in but it didn't fell on me, but a few inches away from me. I just needed to stand and move in the moonlight. I stood up slowly and the police quickly stood in an attack position, their guns locked on me. I didn't pay attention to them; I just focus on the moonlight. I walked two slowly steps that would aloud me be in the moonlight. I stood straight and looked up and I could see the moon shine its beautiful light upon me which I feel giving me strength that I was going to need.

I stood there for a while not moving, just looking at the moon, until the same police man asked, "What are you doing?"

I was silent for a while before answering him, "I am seeing the moon. Is there a problem?" I said to him in my normal Jackie Frost voice which is monotone like and a little lower than my normal voice.

The police guy said no. "Then I suggest you and the other men to lower your weapons. I am not going to do anything, well not now anyways."

The police guy said, "What do you mean?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and became silent. I looked again at the moon and closed my eyes letting the moonlight give me my much needed energy.

My body was still not bothering to move and I heard the guns being held down. The police also felt that I wasn't going to do anything so why bother to point those weapons at me. It was like that for a few hours; I not moving and them watching me. I felt the vehicle slowing down and then to a stop.

I continued to have my eyes closed. I heard the doors open and some of the men getting out. I still didn't move absorbing the moonlight as much as possible since it was only a crescent, not giving me as much as a half moon. "Girl you have to get out of there willingly or we will have to use force if you do not obey." The police guy said.

I shoot open my eyes and got out of the vehicle. As soon as I got out the police men surrounded me in a circle not leaving a chance for me to escape. If I were observing from afar I would have a great respect for these guys. I mean they are capturing the real bad guys and protecting to their best capacity to the innocent. Great respect for them but right now I can't show my real feelings for them. I must continue my act.

In the distance I saw some sort of type of stone fort that was used as an old jail that had bars on the widows and hot wires with barbs on top of the stone walls. I think they exaggerated for this place for just interrogating. Maybe it is used for very dangerous criminals, I don't know, I have never been in here before.

I was lead inside of the place and it had cameras all over the place. I could sense many people around and inside the building. But one of the people that I sensed familiar was Batman's soul. He was at the top of the building.

The police lead me to a door made of steel. They broke the front formation and open the door. One the men pushed me inside forcefully that I buckle a little. I turned around and gave out a snarled at them. "Get in there." He ordered and pointed the gun at me. I did as I was told but with my eyes narrowed.

I looked at the room and I saw a wooden table with three chairs. Two were together in one side and the opposite had one. I also saw a small rectangular window that had thick bars. Through the bars moonlight creep in. I headed towards the moonlight and stood there and closed my eyes absorbing more moonlight, since I don't know when I will get more.

I sensed that Batman was really near. I concentrated more that I can let part of my soul travel a little away from to check out the place. I saw a huge mirror on the wall; right behind there I sensed Batman and two other people. I made my soul travel through the wall and I saw the Batman discussing with, I guess two police detectives.

"_Batman why are you here?" One of the detectives said, he was a Caucasian._

"_To witness the interrogation that will take place." Batman said in his usual serious voice._

"_I don't think it will be necessary." The other detective, an African-American said._

"_I will witness it. I won't do the interrogating just observing her reactions."_

"_Why are you interested in watching?" The white man asked while crossing his arms.  
_

"_She has created huge destruction and she can be a dangerous foe in the future if she ever gets free. I will need to collect as much data I can about her."_

"_If you put it like that I don't think it will be a problem. What do you say, Stone?" The Afro-American said to Stone._

"_I know you are going to observe with or without our permission. So why not with your skills you might see something that we don't. Let's get in the room and question her, Wells."_

I quickly sent my part of soul into my body. I heard the door open and felt the detectives Stone and Wells. "Girl, we are detectives Stone and Wells. Are you going to take a seat?" Wells asked.

"No. Not in that place." I sneered.

"Why not?" Stone asked.

"Because I don't feel like it. I prefer being right here." I told them as I looked at them.

"Let's make a deal. How about if we move the table and chairs where you want to sit but you young lady have to answer our questions." Stone said.

I looked back at the moon and was silent for a moment. "Very well, then go on ahead and move them." I told them. I heard the furniture moving near me. I looked that Wells put a chair next to me where the moonlight still hits it. I sat in it and the table was put in front of me. After that they put the chairs opposite of me and they sat down. We looked at each other in silence.

"Alright, then we did our part now you have to answer our questions." Wells said. I nodded at them with my serious face.

"What is your name?" Stone asked.

"Jackie Frost."

"Alright Jackie, when is your birthday?" Wells asked.

"I am not sure, but I was created in January thirteen. That was what the white coats told me."

"White coats? Created? Explain yourself." Stone demanded.

"The white coats are the scientists that created me." I said coldly with a hint of hate.

"By created you, does this mean that you were a test tube baby?" Wells asked.

"No. They created the Powers that I have now and naming me, Jackie Frost."

"You were an experiment." Stone stated.

"Yes." Both of the detectives looked at each other, then at me.

"How old were you when you were experimented on?" Wells asked.

"I was eight years old or that is what they told me anyways."

"Do you know your parents?" Stone asked.

"No I don't. The white coats managed to erase all of my memories of being before their experiment. I am not even sure if Jackie Frost is my real name." I said as I put my elbows on the table and put my hands on my chin while looking down.

"How old are you right now?" Wells asked.

I looked down and said, "What is today's date?"

"September 13, 2011." Stone said.

"I can't believe it. I been in that glacier for seven years." I mumble under my breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Wells asked.

"That means that when I was twelve I was trapped inside of a glacier and for seven years. I have been in there until the glacier was melting and I finally got out when the ice was thin enough for me to break out." I told with my voice low and my eyes narrowed. I put my head more foreword and my hands were on the table. "I am technically nineteen but I have the body of my twelve year old self. The age I was when I got trapped in the glacier."

"How were you trapped in the glacier that you mention?" Stone asked with a raised eyebrow. I can sense that he doesn't believe me.

"I was in the North Pole. My intention there was to make it more cold and icy since it was decreasing slightly because of the so called Global Warming that the human kind has done. I had to invoke a lot of my Power to be able to do that. I created a huge storm that will help cover land to spread the ice. It was too much for me that I eventually was trapped in my own ice that was the glacier. And that is how it was I got in that position." I told them coolly while laid back into the chair.

"How could you survive the Pole?" Wells asked.

"Does my Ice Powers give you a hint? The white coats made my immune to the freezing temperatures of Earth. The only cold climate I can't survive as long would be the ozone layer." I told them with an eye roll. "Any more questions?"

"Yes. Why did you attack Worcester, Massachusetts?" Stone said as he slammed the table.

"I was in a rage when I woke up from the glacier. The first thing I saw was men hunting seals inhumanly. I was beyond furious. I flew away trying to avoid doing destruction, but then I thought; if men can do such a thing without getting punished why can't I." I replied seriously. "I was flying above the place you said when I came upon that idea."

"So the reason of your destruction is because of a tantrum? Were you conscious that people were there suffering your wrath?!" Wells said.

"Hey! I made that hail storm to warn those people! If they didn't find shelter it was their fault. Also I didn't shatter anything that can't be replaced." I said nonchalantly.

"You killed a man! How can a life be replaced?!" Stone demanded.

"Hey, he attacked me first and injured me. I just defended myself!" I replied defensively.

"He wouldn't have thrown that object if you haven't started to destroy things. He probably wanted for you to stop because you could have hurt other people or worse." Stone said in a low tone.

"He probably has a family or somebody that cares for him and right now is morning for his death." Wells also said in a low voice.

"Do you even feel guilty of doing that?" Stone asked.

"No." I said seriously.

"Do you know what will happen to you after this?" Wells asked.

"Not really." I said.

"You are going to jail." Stone stated.

"Oh really. If I do go to this jail I will try to break free out of it. No matter how long it takes I will get out sooner or later. Once I do I will make sure that no one can keep track of me." I said in such a serious voice with my eyes narrowed at them. I looked very dangerous that if someone did a wrong thing I probably going to attack it.

"We will see about that." Was Stone's solemn reply. He and Wells got out of their chairs and headed to the door and got themselves out of the room.

I stood there not bothering to stand up, but instead turned around and looked at the moon, still getting as much moonlight energy as possible. I hoped that I have fooled enough the detectives so they and the judge could put me into Belle Reve. Though, I think that Batman is going to help with that and is going to make sure that I go to Belle Reve.

I could again make part of my soul travel away and find out what is happening but I don't want to waste any energy now that I need to put up that Jackie Frost illusion 24/7 for I don't how long. Also I need to absorb all the moonlight energy that I have a chance to get.

* * *

No One POV

Batman has been watching the entire interrogating and recording it at the same time with his technology that is in his Batman costume. He has been watching very closely to Laila's acting of Jackie Frost and he has to admit that she is very talented.

If it were a different situation if he didn't know that Jackie was really Laila he would have said that Jackie would be a very dangerous person. He was impressed on how well she lied about the facts about Jackie as if it were real. He admits that Ghost Master is also very good at deceiving and has fooled him several times, though he told Ghost Master to never tell any of the Leaguers and he is thankful that Ghost Master hasn't told anyone. His detective pride would get hurt if they do find out especially if Clark, Oliver, or Barry were to find out; he wouldn't hear the end of it.

'_Ghost Master has taught Laila very well. She holds the same talent that he has.' _Bruce thought. _'It is frustrating that I have so little information on both of them though I have slightly more on Laila. Ghost Master is very difficult to track almost any information on him. I don't even know his age or ethnic background or who are his parents or even his real name. I know that he did have parents and that he was trained by more of his kind. His people are also a big mystery to me. Diana knows somewhat of this but it very of little information since Hecate didn't want people that didn't worship her know about them. Ghost Master has only revealed so little about him when the time is appropriate.'_

'_But that does not matter now. What matters is that Laila is doing a very good job. Robin has told me that Laila doesn't like to lie and that she is very truthful to them. She either tells the truth or says nothing. Well for a girl that doesn't like to lie Laila is doing perfectly.' _Batman thought.

The interrogation was over and the detectives went to Batman. "Well, Batman what do you think?" Wells asked.

"Jackie Frost is a dangerous person." He said in his ever deep mysterious voice. "I have recorded the entire interrogation and it's currently sent to Judge Cowell who he is going to decide on her fate."

The detectives were quiet and waited for Judge Cowell's decision patiently. On the one sided window they could see Jackie Frost is absolutely still and facing the moon. About over half an hour the response of Judge Cowell was written and stated in a video.

Batman presented the video with his wrist computer. "By the evidence of the news report and by Miss Jackie Frost's statements I declare that she is to be put in Belle Reve. She shall go there by early in this coming morning at 6:00 AM. That is final." Judge Cowell said in his e-mail video.

"I will make sure that Jackie Frost is sent there with no delays and that Belle Reve is to be informed that they have a new prisoner." Batman said as he disappeared into the shadows.

**AN: Thank you for those that Favorite, Follow and/or Reviewed. :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Just my OCs.**

Chapter Fifteen

Laila's POV

The road trip I had to go was getting me nervous, thought I didn't show it on my face. Nervous because we had to travel during the day where my Powers are at their weakest. I went to the shadiest part of the vehicle so that less of my energy is being used.

It was a long ride but thankfully we were in Belle Reve before the sun was even higher. Another good thing was that it stopped inside of the prison where no sunlight was in. The police guards that were with me in the vehicle made a formation again around me and lead me to somewhere.

We walked for a while until they stopped in front of a type of tower that had a woman and a man on it. The guards spread apart and they saw me. I can feel their shock on my young appearance, but something was off on the man that I cannot quite grasp.

"Well aren't you young, but I read your record and it says that you are nineteen. Anyway, to the topic. I am not your mother, aunt maiden or friend. I don't care how young you look but there is a reason why you are here and not somewhere else and I will make sure that you are straight during your stay in this prison. The collar that you have around your neck is designed to inhibit your abilities as well as capable to electrocute you." She pressed a button and I felt the familiar pain of the electricity. Thankfully I have enough energy to keep the illusion up. I looked up at Waller and I sneered and narrowed my eyes at her. "You will be electrocuted if we see that you are causing trouble as a warning, but if you don't stop we can electrocute you until you are unconscious. It is protocol that if there is a tiniest hint of trouble, the prison shall go to into lock down. No one has ever escaped these prison walls and no one ever will. I am Amanda Waller, your warden and _you_ are my prisoner."

A cough came out of the man behind her. "Oh this man right here can be your mother." Waller said.

"I am Hugo Strange, the prison's psychiatrist. I vow to help you in your rehabilitation." Strange said.

"Guards take her to her cell." Waller said as I was moved and lead to my cell.

The walk was of course silent and when I saw a huge steel door I felt nervous. The door open and there was a lot of noise from the prisoners, but they continued to lead me to my cell. I can feel the prisoners stares right behind me watching me as long as they could. I felt several of their auras and I felt different emotions; pity, disgust, and respect. The last one made me confused. Why would someone respect of what Jackie Frost did? Well I am not sure but maybe it might be for my advantage if someone did respect me. I might get information out of that person and know what might be going on.

Finally we stopped in front of, I suppose, my cell. The guard grabbed my still cuffed hands and unlocked them. The other guard opened the door and pushed me in and as soon as I was in the door closed. I sensed a person here in the cell and was watching me. I rubbed my wrists and said, "Finally they got the damn cuffs out of me. It's about time they did."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A female voice said from at top of the bunk. The woman then went down from her bunk and walked in front of me. When she finally saw me, I felt her shock but she didn't show it. I know who she is, she is Killer Frost, but Jackie doesn't know anything about the super villains in here. I must act somewhat ignorant about them. "You are that girl that caused the racket in Massachusetts. Why are you here? You don't look older than twelve."

"Yeah, I _don't look_ older than twelve, but I am actually nineteen." I told her with a mix of sarcasm and annoyance. "And why I am here is because I 'apparently' killed someone, cause property destruction and that I am classed as a 'threat' to humanity. Puh-lease." I finished with an eye roll and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Killing is part of breaking the law." Killer Frost said. I felt that she was testing me on my answer to see if I could be a possible ally.

"Yeah, I know that I killed him but that doesn't mean that it was a crime. I just defended myself, but whoever sentenced me here says otherwise." I said with hate and venom in my voice.

"I agree with you. I am Crystal Frost aka Killer Frost." Crystal said.

"Jackie Frost." I responded.

"That your real name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. That was the name the white coats gave me when I was created." I told her in a cool voice. I walked towards the bottom bunk and laid there with my arms under my head.

"White coats? You mean scientists."

"Yeah, that."

"What do you mean created?"

"Long story short, the white coats were the ones that gave me my powers by experimenting on me. They gave me my name. They also erased all of my memories of before being Jackie." I said in a cold tone.

"How old were you when you gained your powers?"

"That is none of your business." I told her as I glared at her.

"Be that way. Anyways, why don't you have the orange prison jumpsuit?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow. I sat from the bed and saw that she was right.

"I don't know. You are supposed to wear _that_?" I said while looking at the jumpsuit that she was wearing in disgust.

"You think I like using this?" Crystal said while pointing to herself. "It is obligatory to wear it. If you don't they will electrocute you. You are lucky enough to still keep your clothes." She said while put her hands on her hips.

"Well I hope I can still wear these. I overheard the guards something about that there is nothing of my size. I think I know what they were talking about." I told her.

"Probably, since you are a midget and that the rest of us are adults." Crystal said with a smirk.

"Hey, I am an adult." I told her with me eyes narrowed. "I just like this because of the suspended animation coma I was in that prevented me from aging."

"How did that happen, hmm?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business." I retorted with a harsh tone. I lay again on the bed and put my back to her.

"Whatever." Crystal said as she went to her bunk. "You know you need me if you want to survive here."

"How so?"

"First of all, you are fresh meat. Plus it doesn't help that you look so young. The other prisoners here will most likely hurt you."

"I can defend myself." I said in a stubborn tone.

"Maybe you could have if you could use your powers. Listen, girl, I think you have potential."

"Potential for what?"

"For helping us in some of the plans that Icicle has for us in the near future."

"Help in what?"

"Not going to tell you right now. Later when we get out of here and I present you to the big man."

"Icicle?" I asked. I don't think that it is Icicle Jr. He isn't in Belle Reve yet so it must be Icicle Sr.

"Yes. You will meet him by today." Killer Frost said.

* * *

An hour passed until I finally got the orange jumpsuit that Killer Frost was wearing. I took off my hoodie revealing a white turtle neck t-shirt. I put the jumpsuit on over my clothes, minus my hoodie which I left it under my pillow.

Half an hour later many of the cell doors opened and a woman guard yelled that we can get out.

"Into the Rec. Room, ladies! C'mon and move it!" The woman guard yelled again. I sensed her aura and she wasn't a nice lady I can tell you that.

Crystal walked up ahead. "Come with me Jackie. I'm going to present you to Icicle." She said and then walked again and I followed her. I saw many of the prisoners and some of the guards staring at me, but paid no mind into that.

The rec room was big and there was a glass wall that separated the women from the men. I saw several woman lifting weights, playing cards and other things. I continued to look around but with the bad luck I had I walked into someone.

"Hey!" The person I walked into faced and yelled at me. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." I said to the yelling woman while rolling my eyes at her and leaving where Crystal was heading.

"Wait a second, you aren't going anywhere." The woman said again as her came in front of me. She was a tall woman with impressive muscles. Her jumpsuit sleeves were ripped off showing her thorn tattoos that go along her left arm crawling to some of her face. I sensed her aura and sensed the hostility against me.

What have I gotten myself into? I kept my cool not showing any fear to her. "Why should I not go?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She just snarled at me. "I guess I'll just leave since-"

"I told you are not leaving until you learn some respect from me." She snarled again at me as she got hold of my jumpsuit lifting me off the ground to her eye level. In the corner of my eye I saw some women prisoners surrounding us in a circle.

"How will you do that?" I said cockily. I was stupid to say that but I had to keep up the Jackie Frost act to be as persuasive as possible.

"By doing this." She then used her free hand, that wasn't holding me, to punch me in the stomach. I felt the air coming out of me and let out a groan. Man, did that hurt. I concentrated more on keeping the illusion up even though she had already let me go and I fell to the ground. I looked up at her with my eyes narrowed. "Let that be a warning to not to mess with me, Devastation." She said as she smirked at me.

I slowly got up holding the place where she hit me. I hope that I won't get internal bleeding because of that. "You don't know what I am capable of." I hissed and glared at her.

"I do know actually. You're the brat that caused destruction in Massachusetts. But you can't do anything without your powers." Devastation said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Want to bet on that." I said in a low dangerous voice while giving her a glare. She was shocked at my malice, I can tell by her aura. It gave me the distraction to hit her with all my force in the solar plexus rapidly. She didn't see it coming.

Devastation backed away, the air knocked out of her, and she heaved a little. I back away, hoping that I can get to Killer Frost before getting the beating of my life. She stood up again and she glared at me. "You will pay for this brat!" She was about to lunge at me until Killer Frost stood in between us.

"Hey, don't hurt her now. I need to present her to Icicle." She said as she gave a look at Devastation. She just grunted and glared at me.

"Consider yourself lucky, brat." She spat at me before heading somewhere else.

"Not five minutes I have you out of my sight and you are already in a fight." Killer Frost said annoyed. "But you showed guts, I give you that." She said with a smirk. "C'mon and just follow me."

Crystal walked towards the glass wall in a far corner from the entrance. The only person that I can recognize is Captain Cold. There was another man, Icicle, I supposed. His aura radiated dominance. Both of them were just standing looking at us, but mostly at me.

There were some other guys that were like some type of bouncers if I had to guess since they were giants and were behind them. They were behind Cold and Icicle and they were also looking at me.

Killer stopped in front of them. "Jackie these men here is Icicle Sr. and Captain Cold."

"Well, aren't you a troublemaker? I saw what you did earlier and what you did back in Worcester. I got to give it you kid. I wish you could be my child." Icicle said as he came closer to me, well as close one can be from being separated from a glass wall.

"So if you are a Sr. does that mean there is a Jr.?" I asked as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, though I don't want to talk about it. I want to talk about you."

"Why?" I said looking suspicious. "What do you want to know about me?" I said in a low voice.

"Hey there, don't worry. I am not going to hurt you or anything of the sort."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I told you I want to know you, plus maybe we can become friends, family even. I have ice powers like yours. The same goes with Killer and Cold."

I sense his aura and I could feel some of his lies though also some sincerity behind them. I don't know but I have to make them trust me so he can give me the information that I need. So far I believe that Icicle Sr. is the head master of whatever plan that he is going to make when his son and Mister Freeze is here. I have to make him believe that I somewhat trust him but make it obvious that I still have my doubts so that he does not suspect of my intentions.

"So you guys have ice powers but can you fly like I do?" I asked smirking.

"No we don't." Cold said out of a sudden.

Icicle gave him a look and Cold shut his mouth. "Your name is Jackie Frost, right? Killer told me."

"Yeah."

"Beautiful name." Ah, so he is going to flatter me.

"Well thank you, sir, I guess." I said as I put my arm behind my neck.

"Killer told me what you told her while you were in your cell. Can I ask you questions about it, darling?" Now he is doing the sweet talking move.

"Depends on the question. But go ahead and take your risks. I might not answer questions that you ask." I told him.

"Fair enough. Killer Frost said that you were an experiment. Tell did they mistreat you?"

"Yes." I said in a low dangerous voice.

"What did they do?"

"I pass that question. Ask a different one." I wore a dark look that warned him that I did not want to answer. I think I did a pretty good job because he immediately asked a different question. His aura felt that his needed to be careful on the next questions that he was going to ask.

"Okay, darling. The scientists created you; that means they had a lab where they did that. Did you escape or what?"

"Yes."

"How long you were at the lab?"

"I think about three years. Three miserable years." I muttered the last part while looking down.

"Where is the lab?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He was silent. "Anyways, I would not tell because, one, I allow _no one_ to learn the location of that hell hole of a lab and two, even if I tell you where it is, you would find nothing." I said in a dangerous tone and I felt some nervousness from Icicle, Cold, Killer and the bouncers. They didn't show it but I can feel it from their auras.

"Why wouldn't there be anything? Is it hidden?"

"It _was_ hidden. When I finally escaped I froze the place and all the people inside of them. You can say that I shattered the place into tiny pieces. I believe you already know what I am capable of." I said while looking at my nails being nonchalant about what I said.

"Yes we saw. Well, darling aren't you full of surprises. Did the scientists said anything about you?" I was silent not understanding was he was referring looking at him weirdly. "Like were you a success or failure? Things like that."

"The lead white coat told me that yes I was a success, but not yet at my full potential. He said that I still needed to go through different experiments. He said that they were going to update my powers so I would be a lot stronger and destructive. Also he claimed that he was going to activate the dormant powers that are programed in my DNA. But he never did so, since I killed him with my own hands before he could do anything else." I said evilly and made my eyes glint with a hint of madness.

Icicle, Cold and Killer's auras were the same emotion: intrigued. I also felt that they were going to tell me something important.

"Anymore questions that you want to ask?"

"Yes. Do you want to get out of this rotten place?"

"More than anything." I said seriously.

"Well, I am going to tell you something that is going to happen in a few days. But I can't tell you now." I raised an eyebrow signaling for him to continue. "You will know when Freeze and Junior come here. But for now-" he then faced Killer. "Killer call in Devastation."

Crystal left and went where Devastation was and she came here. When she saw me she glared at me and then she looked at Icicle. "What do you want?"

"Devastation you are _not_ going to hurt this lovely girl." Icicle said.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. She is going to help us in the plan. If I find out that you have been hurting her you will hear of _me_." Icicle said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir." I felt Devastation's distaste towards me increasing but she wasn't going to hurt me. Not now anyways.

"Also you will be her bodyguard. No other shall hurt her. If others try to hurt her you are going to defend her, understood."

"Yes sir, but what about if a jail guard is messing with her. You know that there is nothing that I can do."

"I think I can defend myself against a puny guard, if they can ever get a hold of me, that is. I don't need protection of that." I said while I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure darling?"

"Absolutely." I said confidently.

"Very well, darling."

* * *

The day passed very boringly. After the chat I had with Icicle Sr. I have definite information that I can report to M'gann and Conner once they get here.

The thing is that I can't talk to them once they get here. It will very suspicious and there is no doubt that Devastation will tell what she sees to Icicle. I cannot risk that if I want to continue to know what he has planned.

That was another definite info. There is some sort of plan that involves Killer, Cold, Junior, Freeze, and Icicle. But what is it, that is what I need to try find out without being to suspicious. Though Conner or M'gann can find out too once they come here.

Icicle isn't going to tell me yet until his son and Mister Freeze come here. I can't push him to tell me because then he probably won't tell me until the last minute when the plan is in action.

I will have to lay low and wait for them to come. I hope it will be soon because I feel my energy draining. My last resort is to make my soul travel outside of the prison during the night and let my soul absorb the moonlight for the entire night. I will have to do this every night if I want the illusion to keep up.

I just hope that if I get hurt the illusion won't go away while my stay here in Belle Reve. I know that I will get hurt in the future, here in this prison.

* * *

**AN: I feel disappointed that I got no reviews on the last chapter. Was it that bad? How will I know if you readers won't tell me. Don't be shy to give me criticism. Tell me if I do something wrong so I can improve. **

**Anyways, next chapter for sure Conner and M'gann are going to appear and probably its going to the last part of the episode _Terrors_, hopefully. As I said before I am not going to phrase all of the dialogue that is said in the episode exactly since I don't have a good memory. But I am trying to make it the most similar as possible and rephrase it a little.**

**I have also added some of my original ideas in this chapter, so what do you think? **

**Also I want your opinion about what I should do in the next chapter. Should M'gann or 'Tuppence' be in the same cell as 'Jackie' and Killer or should be in a cell all be herself? I am really undecided and that is why I am asking you reader. FYI: Killer's real name is Crystal, I saw it in the Young Justice Wiki.  
**

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**-MSM**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Only my OCs.**

Chapter Sixteen

Normal POV

Superboy and Miss Martian are already undercover in Belle Reve as the twins named Tommy and Tuppence Terror. During their ride heading for Belle Reve, Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr. were in the same vehicle as them.

Currently Superboy and Miss Martian were heading for their cells and they were talking though telepathy.

M'gann: _Conner can you hear me._

Conner: _Yeah, but how can you-_

M'gann: _The collars are custom design for Tuppence's strength, not Martian telepathy, but you-_

Conner: _I get it._

Conner thought angrily. He then calmed down and remembered something that has been worrying him.

Conner: _M'gann can you reach Laila and make us a link._

M'gann:_ I'm on it._

A few moments passed until M'gann finally found Laila's mind and open a mind link for the three of them.

Laila: _Guys, are you here already in Belle Reve?_

Conner never thought that he would be so relieved to hear the voice of her little sister.

Conner: _Laila, are you alright? Did someone hurt you?_

Laila: _Chill, Conner. I am fine, but as happy to hear both of you I have to cut the mind link quickly._

M'gann: _Why? I don't think anybody here is hearing this conversation._

Laila: _It's not that. It's just something happened._

Conner getting in protective brother mode: _What happened?_

Laila: _It's nothing too concerning, it's just my energy is very low and I can't keep the illusion up for long if I don't let my soul out of my body and out in the sky so it can absorb the moonlight that I need for tomorrow._

M'gann: _That's why I couldn't get to you as fast._

Laila: _Yeah, my soul was already out of my body, but my mind sensed your presence and now I am here talking with both of you._

Conner: _I guess you need to go now if you need the energy for tomorrow._

Laila: _Yeah, but before that, M'gann don't talk or come to me once you see me._

M'gann: _Why?_

Laila: _Remember that Jackie Frost doesn't know anybody. If Killer or Devastation, especially Devastation, sees me talking to you they will report it and they are going to suspicious of me and my cover might blow and then I will never get the information that we need for Batman._

Conner in protective mode: _What do you mean by that? Why especially Devastation? Laila tell us what happened?_

Laila: _I promise I will explain, but until morning breaks. M'gann and Conner I hope you are early persons because that is one of the safest time to speak. M'gann, create a link to us in early dawn and I will explain everything that I know. I need to go now, until dawn._

After that Laila's mind went silent and the link was broken.

* * *

As soon as the sun was starting to rise, Laila's soul went inside of Belle Reve as was looking for M'gann. Her soul traveled not that far and luckily she had her own cell. Laila was relieved that M'gann did not have to share with a criminal. She was worried that she could get hurt or get mental scars.

Laila made her soul make its presence known to M'gann. M'gann sensed Laila's mind wave length woke up and knew what she had to do. Laila quickly made her soul go back to her body.

M'gann: _Is everybody on line?_

Laila: _I am here._

Conner: _Yes. Okay Laila what do you know?_

Laila: _I know for sure there _is_ a plan involving Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr. and Icicle Sr._

M'gann: _Icicle Sr.? _

Laila:_ Yes. He was here before our four suspects. He personally told me that he was going to tell me the plan once Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr. came to Belle Reve._

Conner:_ They came here with us while we were getting transported to Belle Reve. I have Icicle Jr. as my cell mate._

Laila: _Is he still asleep?_

Conner:_ Yes and he is a deep sleeper._

M'gann: _So now that they are here Icicle Sr. is going to tell you what is the plan that they are having?_

Laila: _That is what he said. I hope that I can get the information. Conner, you have as Junior as your cell mate?_

Conner: _Yeah._

Laila: _Do you think that you can get his trust? That way he might spill you more info that they might not give to me. Also, if you can, use your super hearing to eavesdrop in our conversation._

Conner: _Right._

Laila: _M'gann, I told you earlier that once you see me, don't come to greet me, it is dangerous. Don't get involve with the other women that are here. I advise you to stay away from any muscular women, especially the one named Devastation. Don't cross in front of her or bump into her. She is usually in a bad mood and she likes to intimidate anyone whenever she wants._

M'gann: _She does sound pretty dangerous. Can you tell me how she looks?_

Laila: _She has thorn tattoos in her body. Not hard to miss._

Conner (serious tone): _How do you know this Devastation?_

Laila: _Want the entire story?_

M'gann: _Please?_

Laila: _Alright. It started on my first day here, when the prisoners including myself were lead into the rec room. I, unfortunately, bumped into Devastation when Killer was going to present me to Icicle Sr._

Conner: _How did you know Killer Frost that fast?_

Laila: _She is my cell mate. Anyways, let's just say that having Jackie Frost's attitude can be dangerous around here._

Conner: _What did she do?_

Laila (timidly): _She, umm . . . hit me . . . in the abdomen . . . pretty hard._

Conner (angry tone): _When I see her-_

Laila: _Hey, there no need for that Conner. I already did that for you._

Conner (surprised and confused): _What!? _

Laila: _As soon as she felt nervous about me, I hit her as hard as I could in her solar plexus. _

M'gann (worried): _You hit her back? Did she try to do something at you?_

Laila: _To tell the truth, she was going to beat me into pulp. I have no doubt that once she gets opportunity she will do that. But, she didn't hit me, actually before Devastation could do anything, Killer Frost intervened and she told her that she couldn't hit me yet. Frost needed to present me to Icicle._

Conner: _What happen after your presentation with Sr.? Did she hurt you then?_

Laila: _Brace yourselves, guys. After my chat with Icicle, he called in Devastation and told her that she is not to hurt me and become my personal body guard. He warned her that if he hears that she ever hurts me, she will hear of him. Man, am I glad that Icicle did that order. _

Conner: _I guess it is a good thing that he did say that._

Laila: _Okay, guess we should stop this conversation. In a few hours Icicle Sr. is going to reveal the plan. I don't know about you guys but I need some more sleep._

M'gann: _Alright, until a few hours._

* * *

Laila's POV

It was rec room time and for some reasons only the half of the women prisoners was let out today. Luckily 'Tuppence' was let out.

As the days continued on I can feel my energy draining faster than the day before. It has only passed about four days ago since I had the Jackie Frost illusion up continuously. I have done greater time in the past for mission related reasons with Master, but I think it is because, back then, I had a much better access to the moonlight.

I believe I can only last for about this day maybe tomorrow, but I really don't think so. I can feel that my energy is really draining and fast.

Crystal was ahead of me and I followed her to where Icicle Sr. is. I can see Cold and a new person, which I know is Mister Freeze.

We appeared before them, through the other side of the glass wall. They came down from the bleachers that they were sitting on and came in front of us. I can sense the surprise and intrigue from Freeze.

Robin has told me some of the villains that he has fought against with Batman. Mister Freeze is one of their enemies in Gotham. Freeze is from Arkham. Batman did say that he made sure that the people in Belle Reve to see me, but he never said Arkham.

"Icicle, who is the girl?" Freeze said as soon that we were all together.

"Oh, come on." I said exasperated.

"Freeze, do you not know of this young lady?" Icicle said.

"I am afraid not. Isn't she too young to be in this prison?"

"I am nineteen for your information." I said to him while I crossed my arms. "Though, you don't know anything about me."

"Hey, easy there, Jackie. No need to be rude." Icicle said. I just took a deep breath and nodded and kept my mouth shut. "Freeze, this is Jackie Frost. Darling, this is Mister Freeze." I nodded at the introduction.

"I will explain to you later about what we know about Jackie here later. What we can tell you now is that she has ice powers like us and that she will help us in the plan." Icicle continued to talk.

After he said that, a commotion was in the men's side of the room. I saw that Icicle Jr. was tackled by some guy with a weird metal helmet that covered his eyes. I saw that Tuppence was at a discreet distance from us and she had a worried look.

Then I started to get worried when Tommy punched the man that held Junior. I knew what was going to happen next and it was not pretty. Some of the men prisoners were surrounding Tommy and Junior. They were going to fight them.

A red skinned man grabbed Tommy in a head lock. I felt that M'gann was trying to get a link with me and I let her in my mind.

M'gann (worried): _Laila, what are we going to do?_

Laila: _I don't know. If we use our powers it is for sure that we will be discovered. But Conner is strong; I think he can get out of it._

I saw that the man with the weird helmet was going to punch Tommy, but then he stopped. I sensed that he was recognizing Superboy and seeing through the Tommy disguise.

Laila: _M'gann, that man about to punch Conner knows that he is Superboy. Use your powers against him to confuse him and think that he is Tommy Terror._

I saw that Conner freed himself from the headlock that the red skinned man had on him and threw him at the helmet guy. The helmet guy then grabs his head and his says that Conner is Tommy Terror.

The fight stopped when Icicle Sr. interrupted to stop the fight. And since he is the big man in this place, everyone obeyed. Icicle then looked at Tommy and Junior. "Kid got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind to seeing in his own son."

"Great to see you too, Dad." Junior replied.

"Junior, come here." Tommy and Jr. then headed towards him. "Not you, Terror." One of the bouncers pushed Tommy away from the group that I was in. He walked away a few discreet meters from them. He was ready to eavesdrop, great.

I quickly put my full attention towards the ice super villains and cut off M'gann's mind link.

"Alright, Icicle, we are all here. Now what?" Freeze said.

"Now we put the final pieces in place. To bust out every con in Belle Reve." Icicle said.

My goodness, how the heck was he planning to do that? I looked at him giving him a look that clearly said 'What the heck are you talking about?'

Icicle seeing my look said, "Don't worry darling. It is a simple enough plan. You don't need to know right now. It will happen soon enough."

"How soon? I want to get out of here already. But whatever the plan is, I warn you that if you guys don't get out of here quick I will think of something and leave this rotten hole. With or without you guys." I stated coldly with a glare.

"Aren't you sweet?" Junior said sarcastically. "Aren't you the chick that destroyed Worcester?" He then said seriously with a hint of curiosity.

"Yep, that's me." I said annoyed.

I sensed that he was going to ask something, which I had a feeling I already knew what it was going to be. "Before you asked that why I am in here in this adult prison. Ask your father. I don't like explaining things more than I have to." I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Alright, darling." I heard Icicle mutter. I can sense that he was starting to feel slightly tired of me, but not at the same time. He was tolerating me. I think I kind of overdo with Jackie's attitude compared to my regular attitude.

I think I need to slightly lessen Jackie's temper, remarks, and the other rude things about her. Only a little bit, so my behavior won't be suspicious.

* * *

A half an hour passed since my chat with the ice villains. I was in my bunk resting, doing nothing trying to conserve as much energy.

I heard a slide on the door and I sat up and saw that it was fresh prison uniforms.

"Jackie, I think you should use the uniform now." Crystal said as she came down from her bunk.

"What's so special of these things?" I questioned her as she climbed down from her bunk.

"Just use them. Those will be helpful. The plan is soon coming to action."

"What is the plan? Can't you just tell me already?" I said exasperated.

"Patience, Jackie. All will be revealed very soon." Crystal said mysteriously as she put on the fresh uniform. I followed her lead and put on the uniform.

I sensed M'gann trying to get in a mind link.

M'gann: _Everyone online._

Laila: _Yeah._

Conner: _I'm here._

Kaldur: _Yes._

Laila: _Aqualad, it is great to hear you._

Kaldur: _It is great to hear of you too. Any notifications?_

Conner: _We have found out that prison break is going to happen sooner than later._

Kaldur: _Then I shall have to free all the three of you out at once._

M'gann: _No. We need to stay here._

Kaldur: _Why so?_

M'gann: _We need to figure out how they are going to escape so it won't happen again._

Laila: _I agree with her. Even though I have been chatting with the suspects for a while here they have not told anything of the plan they have to break free of this prison. What I am sure is that they want me to help with it._

Kaldur: _Very well. I will wait until either the three of you alert Red Tornado or me to come in._

* * *

"Jackie Frost, come with me." A woman guard said as she open the cell. I came out and saw another woman guard that was right behind her. The first guard started walking and the other pushed my forward to follow the guard. The second guard followed behind me.

"So, where am I going?" I asked monotonously.

"To Hugo Strange." The guard in front of me answered and that was all that was said during my walk towards Hugo Strange.

In stood in front of a door that had the name of Psychiatrist Hugo Strange in a bronze plaque. The guard opened the door and pushed me in softly and closed the door once I was in.

"Come dear and take a seat." Hugo's voice said. I looked at him and he was sitting behind a desk. He had his hand towards some comfortable chairs. I walked to one of the chairs and sat.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"Jackie, you are here so I can help you."

"Help me in what exactly?" I questioned as I raise an eyebrow.

"In your life. You see I read about the little information that was collected in your interrogation. It might not be much, but I can sense that you have some emotional trauma in you." I lowered my head down so that he won't see my face. I really have to put Jackie Frost's story and make it realistic as well as the emotions that I have to present.

"You don't know anything about me." I said in a low voice.

"I know, but if you let yourself open up just a little, I can get to know you and help you as much as I could."

"So what are you planning to do?" I said as I look at him not showing any emotion at him.

"I want to ask questions, that's all. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. So, first of all can you tell me what you remember first when you were in that lab that you had mentioned to the detectives?" Hugo asked as he lean forward and put his intertwined hands in his chin.

"I remember how cold it was in the table I was chained up, but the cold disappeared later on. I remembered that I was opening my eyes only to be blinded by the lights above me. It was then when I tried to shield my eyes did I notice that my hands and legs were chained. I was afraid and I struggled endlessly, trying to break free. When I let my fingers grab the chain, I saw that the chain was being covered in ice. I used all of my force to bang it against the table and it shattered. As soon that I did that, the lead white coat came into my view and he had a mad smile and he said that I am to be named Jackie Frost." I said with no emotion as I looked down and closed my eyes at some points. Pretending that what I was saying was a painful memory.

"It must have been a bad memory; you were around eight years old. Just a child. So tell me what happened next?"

"I was freed from the table, but they still kept me in chains. I tried to freeze the other one in my hand but they electrocuted me and told me that if I tried to free myself they will do it over again. They lead me into a white bare room and they push me inside and told me that if I try something the cameras in the room will see it and they will come back to shock me. Then they left me alone in the room." I said with a little bit of sadness, but still monotone. I made my eyes slightly gazed, but it did not shed tears.

"Poor child. You say that you have no memory of before that correct?"

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Did anybody tried to help you?"

"No." I said in a low dangerous voice.

"Did they hurt you physically?"

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

I was silent for a moment while I looked down. Then I answered in a low monotone voice, "They did inhumane experiments on me. The pain I suffered was only data for their investigation. My emotions did not matter from the start. They treated me like an object, not the living being that I am. They would drive me into madness, but taunting me how I will never figure my past life."

"Anymore that you want to share?"

"No. I am not going to say anything else. Consider yourself lucky that I revealed this much. I don't trust people." I said seriously as I looked at him.

"So do you trust me?" Hugo said as he lean on his desk looking at me.

I scoffed at him. "Not in my lifetime."

He had a confused looked. "Then why did you tell all that you have told me?"

"Because, I knew that if I talked more, the more time I have in sitting in this comfortable chair." I said as I lean back on the chair smirking.

"Well this session is done. I hope that you can open up more to me next time, though we made progress. Guards!" Hugo yelled as he stood up. The women guards that lead me here came in the room. They stood by the door waiting for orders. "You may take Miss Jackie Frost back to her cell."

One of the guards took my arm softly and led me outside. She again led the way as the other guard went behind me.

As we went walking back to my cell, I couldn't help but feel something off on Hugo Strange. From the first day I had sensed something off and with the therapy that we had it only confirmed it, but what is it?

* * *

The lunch time here already passed and all the prisoners were headed toward their cells. We were near our cells until Tuppence came towards Killer and me.

"Frosts, I have a message from Icicle Sr." Tuppence said in a Southern accent.

"How is that possible? He was supposed to communicate with me." Killer said in an angry tone.

"Brother Tommy and I have a telepathic twin link. He said that there was a glitch in the communication. Icicle wanted me to tell the both of you that the breakout is happening now."

"Very well, c'mon Jackie, we need to be in our cells. Tuppence you go to yours, we need your strength later on." After Crystal said that we went to our cells.

When we were in the cell and locked up, Killer walked up to the cell door and look around. "Okay, no one is listening. Jackie, come over here." She said as she beckoned me far away from the cell door.

"What's the matter?" I said as I went where she wanted me to go.

"Icicle has the plan in action of breaking out of here. What is going to happen is that the collars are going to deactivate, restoring our powers. When that happens, we are going to use our ice to break free from this cell and later we are going to lock the guards in the cells with our ice. Then we are going to use our ice at the wall that connects with the men's side after that Devastation and Tuppence will punch through the weaken wall. When the wall is down we are going to help the others in breaking down the wall the men have already started to ice until we finally get out of Belle Reve." Killer said with a smirk.

I smirked back at her, "Very well, but I told you before if this doesn't work, I am going to find another way out."

"Fair enough, though I think we are going to be able to break free."

* * *

Few minutes later I saw that the collars were indeed turning off. Crystal froze her collar and then broke it, she looked at me and I did the same thing.

"You wish to do the honors?" Killer said with a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure." I said smirking back. In reality I was anxious what was going to happen next. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to if I don't want to lose my cover. I could have possible defeated these people if I were in my full Power, but I don't right now. I hate to admit it but my energy is very weak, but I am going to use them with purpose.

I put my hands towards the cell door and froze the whole thing. Then I went in front it and I punched it which it shattered into tiny pieces.

We got out of there and I saw that guards were coming at us and other escaped prisoners. Killer had created an ice mace in one of hands as one of the guards came charging at us. I recognized her as one of the women that led me to Hugo. The harsh women guard.

I sensed that Killer Frost was in for the kill. I put my arm in front of her, stopping her for the moment. "This one is mine." I said in a low voice.

"Go and have fun." Killer said coldly. I felt that she was proud of me.

As the guard charge at me, I punched her in the solar plexus. As a result she heaved over and fell on her knees. I looked at her exposed neck and I touch a pressure point knocking her out. I stood straight and went back to my former cell.

"What are you doing?" Killer asked as she went at the door.

I went to my bed and pull my hoodie out. I took off the jumpsuit and I had my jeans and shirt under it. Then I put on my hoodie and had a smirk on my face. "Does this answer your question?" I responded as I looked back at her.

I went out again and flew around the prison looking at the chaos below me. I saw that there were several prisoners that were almost killing the guards. I could not let that happen.

"Listen up ladies!" I shouted as loud as I could and this effectively getting them my attention looking at me, not saying a word. "Don't kill the guards they will serve as hostages if we ever get caught. Just knock them out and put them in a cell. I will make sure that they won't escape. Understand!" I yell/told them in a cold voice.

I saw all of them smirking and nodded in agreement and I smirked back. I flew where Killer was. Devastation and Tuppence were there also. "You go ahead and freeze the wall. I will stay here to prevent the guards from escaping." I told her seriously.

"My, my, Jackie, your bluntness surprises me, but that is good on my book by the way how you do it." Killer smirked at me. "I can consider you as a sister later but now we need to escape." Then she turned to Tuppence and Devastation. "Let's go." Killer said as she went away.

I quickly flew away as saw the prisoners were really doing what I told them to and I was grateful that they did. I put ice on the locks of the cells that had already had unconscious guards so that they wouldn't escape and that the prisoners won't harm them even further. Soon all the guards were in a cell.

"So now what?" A random prisoner asked me.

"Stay put, I guess. I don't know, just don't hurt the guards. They are more valuable alive." I commanded.

I flew towards where Tuppence and the others were. I floated slightly as I heard that someone was getting hurt. I saw from at least 20 meters afar that Killer had a woman guard at her feet and Killer had her ice hand mace. That was the nice guard that she led me earlier today.

"P-please, I have children." She said as her put her hand in front of her.

"Oh beg some more." Killer said coldly as she was about the hit her.

Before I could do something Tuppence yelled no and the ice in Killer hands shattered. She blew her cover. I tried to get to her fast but Killer covered her in an ice pillar. I saw that Devastation was going to punch at it but I flew in front of her.

"Don't do it." I told nonchalantly.

"You saw what she did; she is not even Tuppence Terror!" Devastation yelled at me.

"Who is she then?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know probably someone from the League." Killer said.

"I don't know too much of this League, but of what I heard in the past they save people correct?" I said as I floated having my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"I here I thought you were an idiot." Devastation commented at me sarcastically. I ignored her.

"If she is really from the League, won't she be more valuable in this state than shattered? Also if we kill her now and we escape the League is going to have our heads. I prefer not to happen. Don't you guys agree?" I said in a serious cold tone.

"Jackie is right. Let's just continue what we were doing." Killer said as she was heading for the guard that she was hurting before.

"Killer, don't waste your ice and efforts on her. I will do it. You go on and continue the break out." I said as I dragged the woman across the floor. I notice that she grimace when her left ankle hits something. I continued to drag her into a cell and opened it. I dragged her inside and walked outside to check that no one was in earshot and also sensed that if there was anybody else was hiding. The coast was clear.

I walked at the guard and I sensed her fear. "W-what are y-you going to d-d-do to m-me?"

"I am not going to kill you. I am not a heartless monster." I told her. I grabbed a sheet from the bed and ripped them into pieces. I got her injured ankle and saw that it was just sprained. I created an ice cube big enough to hold in two hands. I cover the ice in the ripped bed sheet and gave it to her. "You know what to do." I said monotone as I stood and started to walk out.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. I felt her confusion.

"Because you have children. You better be there for them, since no mother was there for me." I said in a quiet monotone voice. I left and locked the cell and covered the edges with ice so that no one can come in here. I sensed her pity at me being motherless.

I also sense that my powers were draining and I need to get out of here if I don't want my disguise to disappear. I flew up high hoping to see an air duct that could led me out and fortunately I saw one. It was very high in reach and small for a grown woman, but not for me. I opened the hatch and squeezed my way through as I flew going outside.

I stay in the air vent for while I was searching for the Bioship. I found it and I quickly flew there. I sensed that they saw me and Kaldur open the door and let me in quickly.

As soon I was in I took away the illusion and my regular features returned. I still had 'Jackie Frost's' clothes because those were real clothing.

"Shadow what happen?" Aqualad asked me.

"Miss Martian has been compromised. I don't know about Superboy. The collars have been deactivated restoring the prisoners Meta abilities. The not prisoners are inside of the cells contained from the woman side. I don't know about men's. Contact any available Leaguers that are near here and quick." I said seriously.

"I will do that." Red Tornado said as he communicated with whoever is going to help.

I used a Spell that changed me into my Shadow Ghost clothes. Great fatigue overcame me and I swayed a little.

I hope that they won't notice. "Shadow are you alright?" I guess Kaldur did.

"Yes. Just tired. I need to go back and help Miss Martian and Superboy. See you in a few minutes." I told him and I put my hood on and turned invisible and flew towards Belle Reve.

I flew towards where M'gann was. I saw that Conner somehow defeated Killer Frost and Devastation. He was accompanied by Junior. He walked in front of M'gann and I felt his sadness. I knew that no one has seen or sensed me yet.

I went in the ice pillar and went into deep concentration. I focused trying to break the ice without shattering M'gann. Using most of my energy the ice broke and M'gann was free and Conner caught her.

I still was invisible, but I didn't caught what M'gann said. I next thing I saw was that Conner kissed M'gann. Whoa there. I knew that they like each other so it wasn't that much a surprised. M'gann changed out of Tuppence Terror.

I sensed that Junior was confused but then saw the truth. I sneaked behind him and knocked him unconscious.

That didn't stop Conner's and M'gann's kissing session. I made myself appeared and floated some feet away. "Um, guys, your kisses are kind of loud." I awkwardly said and it sounded very weird since it's the adult woman echoing voice.

They broke out of the kiss and they had a blush on their faces. M'gann's the worst. I felt much drained and I landed on the ground rougher than I wanted.

"Shadow, are you all right?" Superboy asked.

"Just tired." I said as I swayed again. "Let's go back to the Bioship." I then floated and flew away from here and went through the walls as I then again was in the Bioship.

This time I collapsed to the Bioship's floor. "Shadow, are you all right?" Kaldur asked as he helped me up my feet.

"Just tired." I said slowly and I went unconscious.

* * *

Aqualad's POV

When Laila went unconscious, I caught her in my arms. "Shadow, answer me." I said lightly shaking her. I was getting worried. She wasn't reacting. I checked her pulse and she still had it, slower than it should be, but not alarmingly slow.

Red Tornado had already left towards Belle Reve. I carefully lay down Laila and she still didn't reacted. I don't know what to do or what happened to her. I just hope that nothing serious it occurring to her.

* * *

Laila's POV

I felt my whole body and they ached with exhaustion. Even my brain felt that way. I know that I had to open my eyes, but that felt tiresome to do.

A soft fur-like skin was press against my cheek. I force myself to open my eyes and was temporarily blinded by a light. I made a groan and felt the furry thing moving.

My eyes flutter open once again and saw my surroundings. I recognized it as Mt. Justice's hospital room. I sat up and saw that Rontu was on my head holding it quite tightly.

"Rontu, can you lessen your hold. You are crushing my skull." I told him tiredly.

"_Laila! You're okay!" _Rontu said as he got off my head and starting flying around the room.

"Of course, I am, just tired." I said tiredly with a small smile. He then hugged around my neck and I hugged him back with one arm.

He then broke away and was flapping in place. _"I need to tell the others that you are okay. Don't go to sleep yet."_ Before I can say anything he left.

Well, I do feel tired but not sleepy, so I lazily half open my eyes waiting what was going to happen next. I heard footsteps of various people outside and I was surprised that not only Master and Psyche came, but Kaldur, Conner, M'gann and Red Tornado.

"Hello." I said tiredly and slowly. I saw that all of had some sort of smile, minus Red Tornado since he can't smile.

"How are you feeling, Laila." Master asked as her came to check my forehead.

"Tired. How long was I out?"

"About a few hours. You really drained your energy back in Belle Reve. So much that you went unconscious." Psyche said from her place in Master's shoulder.

"But now that you are awake, the potion that I brewed will help with restoring your energy but not as much as the moon will give." Master said.

"Thanks Master." I told him then looked at the team and Red Tornado. "Was the mission successful?"

"Yes, it was. We managed to control the prisoners and free the guards and the warden." Kaldur said.

"That's good." I said with a small smile.

"The four of you must get out. The poor child needs rest. Now go along." Psyche said as she waved her wing for them to get out.

"Psyche . . ." I moaned tired.

"No she is right, you need rest." Conner said. I nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left.

When they left, Master had a wooden bowl in his hands that had some type of fog coming out of it. He put in in front of my face. "Breathe in." He instructed. I did as I was told and inhaled whatever was in the bowl.

I instantly felt my energy coming back to me, but not all of it. After a few minutes Master moved the bowl away and put it on the nearby table.

"Go and rest, Laila." Master said as he looked at me. I obeyed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: So there it is readers the final part of the episode _Terrors_. If you guys didn't caught it, Laila didn't blow her Jackie Frost cover because I am planning to use her later in the future. Maybe not in this story but more likely in the sequel that I am planning to make.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, favorite, and/or follow! :D**

**-MSM**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow Ghost the Night Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or anything that you recognize that belongs to someone else. I only own my OCs. **

Chapter Seventeen

Laila's POV

I felt myself slowly waking up. I can feel the moon rising, its energy just outside. A familiar cool hand holds mine, helping me get in a sitting position.

"Thank you, Master." I said in a passive voice. My energy was restored, well just a fraction. I still felt tired but not as exhausted.

Master nodded and said, "You are still weak, so I am going to carry you outside." I was about to protest that I can walk, but I saw that look on Master's face that meant there was no discussion. So I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and walked to the exit.

When we were both out, I saw that Rontu and Psyche were circling outside.

"_Laila! You're awake!" _Rontu said as he flew around us with Psyche trailing behind.

I smiled, "Yes, I am awake now, but I need to get moonlight energy." Rontu understood and he and Psyche flew behind us as Master walked while carrying me.

Master walked around going towards the kitchen/living room and I can sense the team in there. He continued on his path and arrived there in a few seconds later. When we appeared, everyone stopped and looked at us.

Robin was the first the react and gave me a smile. "Hey, Laila. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I smiled back and said in my passive voice, "Less tired than before, but still tired."

"So what do you need to feel less tired?" M'gann asked.

"Just some energy boost."

"I can make some meal for you." Wally quipped as he appeared before us.

"Not that type of energy." I said with a small smile.

"I am comforted that you children are concerned for my apprentice, but we must go outside. Laila needs to get energy from the moon now." Master said abruptly and left going towards the exit with Rontu and Psyche following behind us. I can always explain to them later.

Few corridors later, we finally made it outside of the cave and into the beach. It is a cloudless night and the half-moon glows right above us. Master set me down in between of the cave and the shore. My knees still felt weak, guess Master was right that I couldn't walk. Well, Master is always right when it comes to my health.

I sat lotus position and concentrated on absorbing my much needed moonlight.

* * *

_45 minutes later. . . _

I felt that my energy was back to normal I stood up and no longer felt tired. I let out a smile of happiness as I flew around the beach looking for Rontu. His soul is around the cave entrance and I flew there.

Rontu was there outside eating some blackberries, not noticing me. "Rontu, you are eating my favorite berries and you are not sharing." I said in a joking tone.

His reaction was fast as he turned around and hugged me around the neck. _"Laila, you have your energy back." _Then he pulled back and hovered in front of me. _"There are still more blackberries in the cave if you want some or you can have mine."_

"Nah, I so kidding with you, plus I am not hungry right now. But I will eat some tomorrow and we'll share. How does that sound, fox eyes?" I said with a friendly smile.

"_It sounds great. Oh, before I forget, Master and Psyche have left for a while but they are coming back by tomorrow night."_

"Okay, so shall we go in?" I said as I gestured towards the entrance.

"_We shall."_

* * *

Superboy's POV

Laila has been out for quite a while and I was tempted to go outside and check for her. I was so busy worrying when she was going to appear that I didn't notice that she was here until I heard Wally sped by me.

"Laila!" Wally said happily and gave Laila a hug. She hugged him back and Wally spins her around a few times and finally let her touch ground. Laila had a smile on her face as she let go of him.

Something inside of me wasn't right, I wanted to shove Wally and hug her instead of him. What is wrong with me? Wally is part of the team and is a friend to Laila. I saw that Laila looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and the strange feeling went away.

Rontu then landed on her head and he laid down on it and spread his wings holding on her hair. "So Laila, I guess that you are alright?" Robin said smirking.

"You can say that again." Laila replied with her own smile. Then she snapped her fingers and Shadows quickly surrounded her body and when it dispersed a second later, her Shadow Ghost clothes were changed for her civvies clothing. She had blue jeans, black converse, her baggy light purple shirt which was over her tight black long sleeves shirt, and her hair was in a low ponytail held by her trademark black ribbon.

"Can you explain to us what happen to you?" Kaldur asked.

"Sure, but I have a feeling that it will take a while so let's sit down so I can explain." Everyone sat down on the couches. On one couch I sat on the edge and M'gann was next to me and next to her was Artemis. On the other couch Robin was in between Kaldur and Wally. Laila sat on a huge red bean bag that was facing all of us. "Where to start?" She asked all of us.

"Why did you faint?" M'gann asked.

"As I told you and Conner in Belle Reve that I was absorbing moonlight energy by transporting my soul out of my body to outside where the moon was. That is a last resource to do if I want to continue to have my energy and use my Powers. As the days passed, my soul couldn't absorb as much because I was using my Powers while getting energy. So to speak, I was like a low battery cell phone being recharge while still being in use. I fainted because that day I used a lot more energy by using more of Powers while keeping up the Glamor of Jackie Frost."

"So you pretty much worked out yourself." Wally said.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"So, what exactly the moonlight does for you?" I asked.

"Let's just say that for people that have Ghost Powers and/or Shadow Spells, the moonlight is our energy provider, food, so to say."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Think about it this way. Most plants absorb energy from the sun in order to live and that is their food. Our people absorb the moonlight to live and give us energy to use our Powers and Spells."

"So the moonlight is necessary for you and Ghost Master?" Robin asked and Laila nodded. "Your guys' survival and basic life needs depends on the moonlight. What happens where there is a new moon?"

"Well, we can survive without moonlight during the new moon phase."

"But what happens if something occurs to the moon and it can no longer give off moonlight for a long period of time?" Robin asked.

Everyone in the room was silent and I saw that Rontu froze and climbed down from his place in Laila's head and went to hug her around the neck. Laila used both of her hands to rub his head and back. He gave out a noise. "Rontu, what Robin said was an example if that was to happen, which I hope it won't. Don't worry." Laila said in a soft voice.

She then looked at everyone. "Well, to answer that Robin, well, use your knowledge. What happens to a plant that does not receive sunlight even if it is watered, for over a long period of time?"

"The plant withers and dies." Wally said and everyone guessed the answer to Robin's question. I couldn't believe it, that couldn't be possible. I hoped that Laila was joking, but she would _never_ joke about dying.

"So you will wither and die?" Artemis asked softly.

"I won't exactly wither. I would probably be underweight and my skin will turn gray. I would die of hunger because I did not feed on moonlight." Laila said seriously.

"How long can you last without moonlight?" I asked.

"Well am I still young, so I guess around five days to a week. But Master can last for around for ten days to two weeks." Laila said as she had that calculating look in her eyes.

"Why is Ghost Master able to last longer?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, have you heard that children eat more food because they are 'developing', while adults not as much? The saying applies the same to me. Advance or not in my Powers and Spells, I am still young compared to how old Master is."

"How old is Master?" M'gann asked.

"That I do not know, but he is old enough to last that long." Laila said. She then got Rontu out of her neck and holds him at arm's length, Rontu facing her. Laila then brings him close and rub her nose against hers while smile fondly at Rontu. She gives him a kiss on his head and she puts him on top of her head where he laid minutes ago.

"So when did you go out of the cave to go outside and get moonlight? I don't remember you going out." M'gann said and that was true. I never notice that Laila went away and came back.

"I usually go an hour after the sun is gone. I go outside for around five to ten minutes and then comeback. You guys still haven't notice that I do that, but I have been doing that since a day after I have stayed in here." Laila then looked at all of us. "Are those all your questions that you all have at the moment?"

The rest of us looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, now I have questions. Kaldur did you already briefed Batman about Belle Reve?"

"Yes. I have told him everything that you, Conner, and M'gann have told me. Conner and M'gann have given already their knowledge of their stay in Belle Reve. Batman stills wants to question you what happen tomorrow at noon."

"Okay then. So what now?" Laila asked.

"Let's have a movie night. It's Friday anyway and no one has school tomorrow." Wally said and everybody nodded in agreement.

Laila moved the bean bag between the couches which it was near me and Kaldur. Artemis went to make popcorn and M'gann to get us some drinks. Wally and Robin were deciding on what movie we were going to watch. Laila, Rontu, Kaldur and I sat not knowing what to do.

"What kind of movies have both of you seen?" Laila asked both of us.

"I have not seen many but they were mostly action movies." Kaldur said.

"The same here." I replied.

"What movies have you seen, Laila?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, I have seen movies, but not inside. Master, Psyche and Rontu go to drive-in theaters in different places in Mexico and they play in the movies in Spanish. What I have most seen is tragedy, though I have seen some animated movies."

Rontu then made some noises and Laila smiled. "Yeah that was a nice movie."

"What is a drive-in theater?" I asked.

"Well it's an outdoor place where movies are play. People pay and park their car in a parking lot. In front of the parking lot there is a huge white screen where the movie is going to play. So it's just like a movie theater but its outside and they play movies that are already in DVDs." She explained.

"What car did you all went into?" I asked.

"We didn't. We were floating above the cars and no one has seen us yet." Laila said with a small smile.

"Don't you pay for entering?" Kaldur asked.

"Not really. It's for the people that are using the parking lot space. We are above and no one is using it, so we are not really using any space." Laila said in a mischievous tone.

"Laila, I never thought that you are a trickster." Wally said as he and Robin turned towards Laila. M'gann and Artemis came with the popcorn and drinks.

I saw her smile sheepishly while putting her hand behind her neck. "Well, you all still don't know _everything_ about me."

"Well, tell us something that we don't know." Robin said.

"What do you what to know?"

"Where are you from?" Wally asked.

"Earth." Laila giggled softly but then composed herself. "I am from Louisiana."

"Really? What city were you born?" Artemis asked.

"New Orleans." Laila said with a smile on her face.

"That is the place that Conner, Kaldur and I went to replace the Terror Twins. The people there had an accent, Southern I guess. Did you speak like that?" M'gann said. Everyone looked at her.

"Course, I do. Just I usually talk in my accent when Imma in Louisiana. Outside of there I speak normal English." Laila said in a Southern accent then change into normal English. "Also when a person speaks to me in that accent I automatically start to speak it also. When you, M'gann, spoke in that accent to me in Belle Reve, I was tempted to respond back, but I hold myself together."

"Nice, so have you played pranks on other people?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Yes, but they're not the fun pranks. They're pretty harsh." Laila said seriously with her eyes downcast.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I basically use my Illusion Powers on people and make them become afraid of what I show them. It must be very scary so that the person runs away and confess what he or she has done."

"Why would you do that?" M'gann asked astonish.

"I don't know if you all would be interested to hear why I do such a thing." Laila said looking at the ground and playing with her fingers.

"I want to know." Kaldur said as he patted Laila's shoulder. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started when I was around six years old. I already knew how to fly, become invisible, move things, phase through things and create illusions. Also, I already perfected my first Shadow Spell, which was manipulating the Shadow shapes. Master was away attending some business and he told Psyche to take care of me while he was away. A night later, Psyche and I were flying above the town that was near our cave. Some time passed and I heard the screams of children and we both flew towards there. There were two kids around eight, a boy and a girl and they were running away from a huge man that had a ski mask over in his head. The man was threatening them in Spanish about how that he was going to kill them and that the kids should have never have followed them and that they knew too much information. I saw the huge kitchen knife that was in his hand and I knew that he really was going to do that. I told Psyche to get the police while I scare the man. She flew away while I turned invisible and got to the ground and followed them. The man got the children into an alley and they were cornered with no escape. I quickly put myself in between them and made myself appear, but not my original appearance, but as Thanatos."

"Who is Thanatos?" M'gann asked.

"Oh, I forgot that most of you don't know him by his Greek name. You guys know him as Death aka the Grim Reaper."

"Why do you call him Thanatos?" Robin asked.

"That is how Master and I call him, plus he prefers he be called like that nowadays." Laila said as she waved her hand in front of her like it was nothing. "Anyways, when the man saw me as Thanatos he was frozen in place. His eyes were wide with fright and I saw that his hand was shaking. Well, I couldn't blame him, who wouldn't be scared when out of nowhere a seven foot tall Grim Reaper with a black hooded cloak that has holes in it comes in front you with a scythe in his decaying bony hand with red eyes glowing in the inside of the black hood. I know I was when I first met him. Anyhow, he was in a state of terror that he took his knife and stabbed where 'Thanatos' heart' should be, but when the knife phase through and didn't hurt me, he took a few steps back. Then I used my free bony hand that wasn't using the scythe and point it at him and said in Spanish in a deep raspy voice, _"You cannot kill Death." _I know that it was wrong of me to do something like that, but I had to do it. After I said that he ran away in a blink of an eye."

"What about the kids, weren't they scared?" Artemis asked.

"Well, not really. They didn't see Thanatos, they saw me. I can choose who can see my Illusions. Only the man saw Thanatos, not the kids. When the man ran away, I face the kids and asked that if they were okay, in Spanish. They answered that they are okay just, scared. I told them that they should go to the police station and tell them what happen, in case that the man wants to hurt them again. They said that they are because they need to tell the police valuable information that can sent the man to prison in no time. I said to them that I will accompany them, just in case the man sees them and I will be there to scare him again. So we went out of the alley and I cover myself with my hood and followed behind them as they were running towards the police station. I saw Psyche above and called to her. She dived down and flew next to me and told her what happen. She nodded and flew up so she can get a bird eye view and see if anybody was following us. We made it to the police station and the kids explained what the man has done and gave the police a disposable camera that had evidence of what he did and where was he hiding. I told the police if they can give them protection because the man was going to killed them and they did. When I went outside I saw that the man was there and he was spying on us. He still hasn't notice me yet so I planned out a new way to make him confess. I made myself cry like a helpless child. He saw me immediately and took out his knife. I turned to his direction and said in Spanish in an echoing voice, _"Do you know what happened to me?" _Then I showed him my hands which were burned so deep that he saw some bone and exposed tissue. Then I shake uncontrollably as I get him to a wall, cornered. I lifted my hands to my hood and he saw my burned disfigured face. Then I told him in Spanish, _"If you do not confess of what you have done before midnight. Death is going to find you again!" _I let out a creepy laugh and disappeared in thin air. He was so scared that he dropped his knife and stood like a statue with his face pale and sweaty. Psyche had already told the police were the man was and seconds later the police came armed with bullet-proof jackets. The police didn't have to do anything because when the man saw 'Thanatos' behind the police he immediately went to his knees and said that he was going to confess everything he has done and begged the police to cuff him and take him away. The police did so and the man confessed everything in the police station. He was sent to a high security prison and they kids went home and they were safe." Laila finished with a small smile on her face.

"So, you do these pranks to scare the bad guys into confessing and keep the innocent people safe." M'gann said.

"Yeah, that is the idea. But I usually use them on bad guys that don't have superpowers."

"Man, am I glad that I won't get to see you doing those pranks. Not that I would get scared anyways." Wally said the last sentence quickly.

"Watch it, Kid Mouth. You might be surprise when you are in the prank." Artemis said as she crossed her arms. "Laila, here is a pro at this. She is probably capable of scaring all of us. Can you do that?" She continued as she looked at Laila.

Laila played with her fingers and said timidly, "Well, maybe. But I have made many grown men faint of fear after the prank I have done to them." I cannot imagine Laila being that scary, through when she was Jackie Frost, she surprised me a lot. Also, she said that there's still much more that I don't know about her that I will find out in the future.

"Anyways, enough of my stories. We're here to have a movie night, no?" Laila said cheerfully with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side.

After said that everyone got in their seats and Robin put the movie that we are going to watch. It was called _How to Train Your Dragon_. "I couldn't help, but overhear that you haven't seen many animated movies." Robin began.

"So we wanted to show you the coolest animated dragon movie yet!" Wally said.

"Thank you guys." Laila replied with a smile. Then the light got dimmed and the movie started.

* * *

Laila's POV

We all watch the movie _How to Train Your Dragon_ and let me tell you it is amazing! I feel that I have been missing out a lot from the human mortal world even though I, technically, am one.

Even as I try to remember my five years that I lived with my parents, I can't remember seeing these types of things. I can only remember a pretty porcelain doll, which I think is mine. The doll looks like a mini version of me; pale skin, purple eyes, and black straight hair. The doll also had antique looking lilac colored dress, like from the 1800's.

Master said that I probably don't remember things before being with him because, one, I was very young back then and it's normal for kids to not to remember that much and two, Master said that I was traumatized when he came and rescued me and he thinks that with the scene that I saw both of my parents die before my eyes that my brain made me forget what happen and everything before that.

I tried many times to search inside of my mind to see my memories but its lock. I tried over and over to get in and figure out what happen but my mind is secured. I have stopped trying last year when my subconscious told me that I cannot see them until it is time and I will see them in the near future.

From that day on, I no longer went in my mind to find my memories. If my subconscious tells me not to do that, then I won't, though, I can't wait to see them.

When the movie finished, Robin looked at me and said, "So did you like it?"

I put my serious face and said in my most serious voice, "I did not like it." I saw that they the team had shock looks in their faces, Wally's the most. I turn my serious face to a very excited one and said with a huge smile, "I loved it!" Then everyone chuckled at this and I did too.

"I was getting worried there, Laila. You can really fool people around." Wally said as he put his hand over his chest looking relieved.

"Well, part of my job as Ghost Master's apprentice is to know how to deceive and not show emotions depending on our situation." I said causally. I do not like to lie to my friends, but if it is against the bad guys then I course I can with no remorse. "Anyhow, I can't believe that I haven't seen these types of animated movies before, well that I remember. Thank you, Wally and Robin. I really enjoyed seeing this movie. It's now one of my favorites." I said gratefully while giving them a smile.

"No problem, Laila. It was a pleasure." Robin replied with a soft smile. I nodded at his response.

"It's getting late. I think it is appropriate that we should head to our own bedrooms." Kaldur said as he stood up from his seat.

Everyone stood up as well. They later discussed and they told Kaldur, Conner, M'gann and I that Robin, Wally and Artemis are going to stay in here for tonight. They already had their belongings in their bedrooms while I was asleep.

We headed towards our respective bedrooms and said our good nights to each other. Rontu was lazily resting on top of my head, not that I minded, but he does get quite heavy over a period of time.

It was only Rontu, Conner and I left in the hallway. We stopped and faced each other in front of the bedroom's doors. Conner held me up towards his height and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Laila, I thought that something bad happened to you." Conner whispers in my ear.

"Hey, don't worry. It takes a lot more for me for not coming back." I whisper back to him in his ear, hugging him around his neck.

"Now, I know." He said back as he out me down in the ground again with a small smile in his face.

"Also, Conner, don't get jealous, if someone else hugs me, okay." I said softly with a knowing smile on my face. He was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't deny it. I felt your jealousy when Wally hugged me. But I want you to know that you are my spirit brother and that I will always care for you. Also my heart and soul has no limit on how many people I can care for all at once." I said very softly as I hold his hands in mine.

"I also want you to know that I see you as my sister and that I will always care for you." Conner said softly as he squeezed my hands slightly and gave me his soft caring smile.

I nodded at him and we both went to our bedrooms to rest. Rontu flew to his branch and stood there waiting for me. "You still want a story, Rontu?" I asked him with a raise eyebrow as soon as I closed my door and turn on the lights to see.

"_No. I just saw the movie and that is enough. It was very awesome!"_

"So this is a good night?" He nodded and went upside down. I floated towards him and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Rontu. I love you, fox eyes." I said softly as I hummed a tune that made him go to sleep.

I went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face. I went to next to my bed and change into my night clothes which were a black sweat pants and a baggy purple shirt that went off a shoulder that is 3/4 sleeves and has black stars covering it. I went to my bed and got under the covers and use my Powers to turn off the light and I had another dreamless sleep.

**AN: I hope that you, readers liked this chapter! And sorry for a long update!**

**Please review and comment! It keeps me motivated! :D**

**-MSM**


End file.
